Slow Dancing in Burning Room
by TFallenAngel88
Summary: They'd been falling to this point for a long time now. Every decision they've made has led them here. Right or wrong. Basically it goes back into the more complicated history between Abby and Marcus. Review greatly appreciated. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

They'd grown up together and we're close at some point of their youth, best friends even. She doesn't really know how they ended up where they are now. At least that's what she tells herself because the idea that she'd hurt him into becoming the cold and calculated person he is today is something she not sure she can live with. They'd gone from late night star gazing and sharing meals to a cold distance in mere seconds with the utterance of one declaration "I'm Pregnant. Jake and I are getting Married tomorrow." It was done. She'd made her choice and she was going to have to live with it. She tried her damnedest to step into the role of a good wife and mother. What else could she do she loved her daughter and that's what mattered, right?

Now some 16 years later they sit across from each other in a council meeting engaged in the all too familiar bitter dance they found themselves in, debating what she doesn't even really care. She wonders if she only fights him on everything because any interaction with him is better then none.

"Abby we can't afford to waste resources on an experiment" he yells across the council table

"There is plenty of evidence to suggest that this could work. It could save lives Kane. Don't we have an obligation to our people to try?" It was a long shot and she knew it. It wasn't so much evidence as an educated speculation but she was going to fight him tooth and nail anyway. That's what they did.

"Those resources are needed in the agricultural lab. Don't we have an obligation to feed our people?" His statement was delivered with an icy stare and a slight smirk that gave her a shiver.

"How certain are you that if we allocate these resources that you would be able to develop the vaccine?" Councilor Collins asks breaking their unwavering eye contact.

"I have a lot of hope that…" Abby starts.

"Oh here we go again. Hope! That's what you want to hang the future of our people on? Your Hope?" Marcus cuts her off.

"Yes Kane hope! Some of us have a heart to still hope for our people!" She counters as a dark chuckle escapes his lips.

"Damn your hope Abby"

"That's enough!" Thelonious interjects "let's try and keep this from spiraling out of control like the last meeting. We'll take it to a vote. All in favor of the reallocation of resources from agricultural to medical say aye."

Abby's voice was the only one to speak up. He smirked and mouthed "checkmate". God how she hated his arrogance.

"Then this concludes our meeting we'll reconvene on Monday. I'll have the itinerary sent your data pads" Announced Thelonious.

She stands up to leave but he catches her elbow standing unnecessarily close "You know Jake invited Jaha and I over to watch the soccer match tonight. Should I bring anything?" He stares at her as if the only joy he found in life was watching her squirm and god he could do it better then anyone she knew. He had stayed friends with Jake after their falling out for what reason she's not entirely sure. They weren't that close to begin with. It was almost part of her punishment, his regular presence in their home.

"He didn't mention it. I'm sure we're ok though. I have a shift in medical tonight too bad I'll miss you guys." She smiled as his smirk fell. Checkmate.

She'd spent more time then necessary in medical that night. Busying herself with inventory that she told herself had to be handled tonight. When she finally ran out of things to do she made her way back to the quarter she shared with her husband and daughter. As she grabbed the handle to their front door she was shocked to hear raised voices on the other side. 'No there was no way they were still there' she thought it was just past one in the morning. She steeled herself and opened the door 'of course they're still here he wouldn't let her win that easy'

"Hey guys a little late isn't it?" She tried to ask casually.

"Hey babe. Sorry Marcus talked us into watching the next match in the season. Clarke's staying at a friends tonight so I thought why not? Hope that's ok?" Jake greeted her.

"Yeah sure" she responds. She can feel Marcus's eyes on her during the interaction. She almost feels bad as she crosses their living room and snakes her arm over husbands shoulders and places a kiss on his cheek. Marcus looks away then. "I don't want to interrupt I'm just gonna grab some dinner and head to bed. You boys enjoy."

She lets out a relieved sigh as the door to their kitchen closes behind her and gives her a break from Kane's presence. She'd been too distracted today to remember to eat. She took out what food she had in their fridge to make a sandwich. They'd had a good harvest recently and was lucky enough to get ahold of a few vegetables including a tomato and she'd been looking forward to enjoying it. She'd started slicing the tomato when the kitchen door swung open. Damn him.

He just stared at her a moment before she asked "Did you need something Kane!"

"Just grabbing a few beers Abby don't let me disturb you" he put his hands up glancing down at the knife in her hands. She can tell he's had a few already. She try's to ignore him as she turns back to the task at hand. Easier said then done as he moved towards her. Without saying a word he reached out a hand and softly brushed her hair to one side exposing the back of her neck. Her breath hitched as she felt his warm breath from behind her his fingers continued tracing her neck.

"Fuck!" She'd let her hand slip and blood now dripped from her freshly sliced index finger. His hand moved quickly away.

"Shit Abby! I'm sorry. Are you ok?" He searched frantically for a towel or something to wrap her hand in. He quickly found one and wrapped it around her hand. He looked scared and for the first time in years she saw Marcus not Kane. Their eyes meet for what seemed like forever before there was a call from the other room.

"Hey you guys ok in there?" Jake yelled breaking them from their trance.

"Yeah hon just accidentally cut my finger. It's fine doesn't seem too bad" Abby replied. She lowered her voice to Marcus "I think you should leave Kane." Pulling them back into their respective nodded his head as Jake came into the room.

"Are you sure? let me see." Jake stated with concern.

"Yeah I'm sure who's the doctor here anyway." She joked.

"Alright alright. Hey where'd Marcus run off to." She hadn't hear him slip out of the kitchen and apparently their quarters all together.

"I guess he decided to call it a night. He said something about training tomorrow morning" she covered.

"You know you really have to stop scaring him off Abs dude's too serious as it is. He needs to unwind from time to time or he's going to exploded." Jake chuckled.

"I didn't scare him off. Look I'm apparently too tired to eat I'm gonna head to bed, you finish watching your game and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay I'll clean up here. love you" he said as he kissed her forehead.

" love you too" she whispered as she retreated to their bed room. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight as her thoughts swirled from Jake to Marcus and back to Jake again. She sometimes wondered if Jake was too good for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since the incident with Marcus in her kitchen and they'd some how managed as best they could to avoid each other. Yet here and now in the late evening hours Abby sat alone in medical, her mind weakened by a number of sleepless nights, her thoughts drifted to the feeling of his warm hands grazing the back of her neck, his breath and the way her heart raced at the gesture. Now her hand ghosted the skin where his had been and her mind drifted into dangerous territory. 'God who does he think he is' she muses. How can he cause so much animosity yet leave her wanting more. He always had that effect on her and she hated him for it. She sighed deeply, maybe she didn't, that was the real problem and she'd always known it.

She'd be lying if she told anyone that she never thought about him when she touched herself, and even worse when she was with her husband. It was the dark part of her conscious that she kept hidden, her split personality. On the outside she was the responsible doctor, loving mother, and adoring wife. 'Well two out of three wasn't bad' she thought with a cynical chuckle. Of course she loved Jake but was she ever in love with him? It didn't matter anymore this was her role and she would play it.

She enjoyed the silence in medical this late at night, it gave her a break from her reality for a while. She wasn't expecting the sound of footsteps that led her way, but what really surprised her was who walked in. 'We can't avoid each other forever' she though as she took in Marcus's appearance. His face slightly pale, hair and clothes disheveled as he held a cloth to his bleeding forehead.

"Is Jackson here?" He asked

"No you're stuck with me. If you can act like an adult" she replied with no humor in her voice

"Abby I…"

She cut him off by holding up her hand "Just sit on the cot Kane. What the hell happened to you anyway?" A change in topic was probably the best way to go.

He crossed the room as he spoke "I was trying break up a fight between mechanics one of them swung a wrench. Caught me in the forehead."

"Did you lose consciousness?" The doctor in her took over.

"No not really"he sat on the cot closest to her desk.

"What does _not really_ mean?" She crossed her arms

"I'm mean. I may have blacked out for a second or two but I'm sure it's nothing"

"Uh huh" she stepped into his space to start her assessment. He removed the cloth to allow her to look at his cut.

She check the depth and severity of his would by pushing and manipulating his forehead, probably a little rougher then was necessary. "Ow really" he complained.

"Yes really. Your going to need a few stitches and you probably have a minor concussion" she shines her pen light to check his pupils. She tried to ignore the fact that she was standing between his parted knees. Her mind flashing back to her earlier thoughts and she can't help my notice his eyes grow dark as if he could read her mind.

"Abby.." he started not sure what he's about to say as he places a hand on her hip. There it was again, the lightening hot feeling that burnt through her skin as his thumb grazed just under her shirt.

Their eyes having an unspoken conversation or an argument Abby wasn't quite sure. What she was sure of was that if she didn't stop it now a line would be crossed. She pulled away quickly and moved back several steps to allow her room to think. "Kane please you've got to stop this"

He stepped boldly toward her "why?" He smirked his eyes still dangerously dark.

"You know exactly why"

"You know it's been all these years and I'm still a little fuzzy on the details." He moved closer.

"What do you mean" she was playing dumb and she knew it. He let out a huff of a laugh.

"I see you Abby. I always have." He moved closer still her back hitting the wall. Abby's not sure how she lost control of this situation. "What I don't understand is how he won" his voice lowered to a growl.

Something about his anger always left her at his mercy and now under his dark gaze she was about to break. "Marcus…" she breathed staring at his lip that were tantalizingly close.

"Oh I'm Marcus again?"he seemed too proud of himself flashing a smug grin and something inside her snapped after years of repression. She grabbed his jacked, crashing her lips roughly to his. He took no time in his response pressing her against the wall and tangling his hand in her hair. There was nothing slow or gentle about it. He coaxed her mouth open with a sharp bite to her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, but she felt no pain. She moaned into his mouth as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pinning her against the wall. The undeniable evidence of his want for her pressing against her core.

The loud ring of her data pad brought the two out of their haze of ecstasy. "Oh God Marcus wait." She pushed him back and he gently set her back on her feet. She didn't need to say it, he knew it was Jake calling for his wife.

She walked over on slightly shaky legs and tried her best to fake a natural tone as she answered "hey sweetie what's up…yeah I know it's late I lost track of time working on inventory…..yeah I'll be heading back soon. Actually Kane just came in with a nasty bump to the head I'm going to stitch him up real quick then head home…sounds good…love you too." She bowed her head with a heavy sigh as she hung up.

"Do you want me to find Jackson?" He offered her an out.

"No. No that would be weirder. Raise more question then I'm prepared to deal with right now."

"Abby I don't mean to cause you anymore stress, but I've loved you for almost 20 years and I'm not sorry for it. I won't apologize."

"Marcus please.. just.. just not right now ok. I have to think. There's just too much…." She pleaded with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He reached out to cup her face and softly brushed away a tear. He took pity on her and just nodded "Okay. Then then I guess it's a few stitches for me and I'll be on my way" his voice cracking with emotion.

It wasn't her best work, her hands shaking slightly as she stitched him up. Her mind already racing to how she would have to return home and face her husband, as if what just happened didn't. She wouldn't be able to just forget the feel of Marcus pressed against her or let go of the desperate need she now had to feel him inside her. This wasn't playing fair. She finished her job and true to his word Marcus left without saying a word but for the emotion she could see in his eyes as he looked back at her on his way out.

In school she often wondered how drug addicts became addicted when they know full well the drugs they took were so damning to them. This was how, because even though she know this is killing part of her all she want is more. She walked lost in thought back to her quarters. The quarters she shared with her beautiful family. She took a deep breath as she reached to door. Time to play her role again.

"Hey I'm home" she greeted as she found her husband reading on the couch of their small living area.

"Bout time babe. You had me worried you were working yourself too hard. You know you need sleep too." He replied with a smile. "How's Kane?"

She paused momentarily from setting down her paperwork at the sound of Marcus's name but some how held it together. "He'll have a hell of a headache tomorrow but he'll live."

She crossed to room and gave her husband a peck on the lips. 'This is normal she thought'. When she pulled back he had a curious look on his face "Hey what happened to your lip? Looks like you were bleeding." His finger grazed the red and inflamed skin where Marcus had bit down not too long ago.

"Ah yeah bit it eating dinner while working earlier. Guess I got distracted." It almost seemed lame as she said it.

"See I told you. You're working too hard." He nodded

"Yeah someone has to do it. What about you how was your day."

"Same as always. Holding a space station together with duct tape." He chuckled. "Although we did find a weird glitch in the life support system. I'm going to have to take a better look at it tomorrow."

"Anything serious?"

"Nah I'm sure it nothing." He dismissed.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always do."

A muted "yeah" was his only reply. Like he was holding something back, but she didn't question him further.

That night she laid in bed with her husband curled asleep into her back like always, blissfully unaware that he wasn't the man on her mind. Marcus had unleashed the darker side of Abby and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to stop. What kind of person does that make her? The kind of person that has the ideal life with her family but would risk it to feel the adoration she felt in Marcus's eyes and in his touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Thanks for reading! Anyone have any input?

—-

Morning arrived on the tail of another restless night for Abby. She had heard Jake get up particularly early and head to work. He left her with a kiss on her forehead as she pretended to sleep. She really didn't feel like having any sort of conversation right now. Her mind filled with the overwhelming desire to just run away. 'Where does one runaway to on a space station' she thought. There was no place be alone in ark life, no place to just think in silence.

She checked the clock as it showed 0645. Clarke would need to be awake soon for school. The mother in her knew she should get up and make sure she had everything she needed for the day. The days of Clarke no longer needing her where quickly approaching. She was becoming a strong and very independent woman. Most days she only saw her daughter in passing. Where did that leave Abby?

She sighed and pulled herself from the comfort of her bed. Walking out to the common area of their quarters she found Clarke already awake and eating a bowel of cereal at the table. "Morning sweetie. Did you see your dad before he left?"

"Nah he must have gotten up really early. Is something wrong?" Clarke questioned.

"Not that I know of why?"

"Dad's not really up this early usually and this got dropped off for you not too long ago. Looks like they are calling an emergency council meeting this morning." Clarke handed her an envelope that she had apparently taken it upon herself to open.

"You know these are sealed for a reason." Abby tried to chastise her.

Clarke just shrugged. "I was curious. Wanted to see if I needed to wake you up or if it could wait. Meeting's not till 0800 so you have time. Anyway I'm meeting up with Bellamy before school so I'm gonna head out."

Clarke jumped up to grab her stuff but Abby stopped her "not so fast! Come here and give me a hug before you run out and I don't see you for a week."

Clarke groaned slightly but complied "love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie."

Abby sighed staring down at the note Clarke had given her. 'Well there goes my plan of avoiding Kane today."

—-

Abby walked into the council chambers just before 8, her hair still damp from the scalding hot shower she took before leaving. The ark may have regulated the length of time someone could shower but luckily how hot the water was didn't matter as much.

Marcus was already sitting in his chair when she entered. His eyes immediately found hers. Noticing her wet hair his mind involuntarily went to visions of her body dripping wet. He had to adjust himself in his seat, and tried his best to change his train of thought. They didn't say a word to each other as she took her seat across from him.

"Sorry for the short notice, but we have a lot to talk about so let's get started. I have received information from our chief engineers that there is a major failure in our life support systems. Primarily hindering the production of properly oxygenated air." Thelonious began.

"What is the extent of the damage?" Asked councilor Yang

"It's pretty extensive and the current population of the ark puts repairs on a difficult if not impossible schedule." Jaha shared

"Did you know about this?" Marcus directed towards Abby with an accusation in his tone.

"Jake only mentioned a glitch last night but he didn't go into detail" she defended. She noticed his eye glancing at her lips as she spoke. Without a second thought her eyes did the same. The memory of those lips battling against hers fresh in her mind. Now was not the time. She forced his eye to meet hers, chastising him without words.

"Who knew what doesn't matter at this point. We need to come up with strict conservational laws till we can make repairs" Councilor Collins added.

"Abby how many imminent births do we have to date?" Asked Jaha

"To my knowledge only 6." She didn't like where this was going.

"I think we can all agree that at the very least we need to stall the approval of any more pregnancies." Jaha nodded.

"More needs to be done." Marcus stated glancing at the statistic on his data pad.

"Like what Kane?" Abby spat.

"I don't know Abby but we can't ignore the facts here. We may have to come up with some creative solutions or else we're all doomed." He tried to keep his voice level but she always knew the right button to press. The fire in her eyes as she argued with him stirred up the type of emotions that were not conducive to being in a room full of other people. He was pretty sure the presence of the rest of council was the only thing that stopped him from jumping her during a number of meetings.

"Creative solution? Maybe you just come out and say it Kane. Population reduction." She yelled.

"Yes that maybe something we need to look at as a contingency but it's too early to tell. I think we need to take a look at every possible scenario and prepare for the worst. The human race has survived up here this long." Marcus argued.

She was about to snap a reply but was cut off by Thelonious "being prepared is never a bad thing. Maybe we should come back to the specific topic of preservation in the coming days. While this is a severe threat this isn't something we have to vote on now. We have at least a year of air left maybe more.I also think we can all agree that knowledge of this is too stay strictly inside council chamber."

All of council nodded in agreement.

"We'll reconvene in 48 hours to discuss possible contingencies. I suggest we all take a hard look at the data in the mean time" Jaha dismisses everyone.

Abby starts to gather her belongings but she can feel Marcus's eyes on her once again. If she was going to retain and semblance of decency this had to stop. She waited till they were the last one's in the room.

"Kane! This has to stop!"

He smirked and walked towards her, this time she stood her ground. "You know Abby. Sometimes when we argue in here you get this look in your eyes. This fire, it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He cupped her face with his right hand tracing his thumb across her lips. Her body ignited. Her eyes closing as she relished the him and the things he did to her. His other hand reached down to graze her core through her jeans. She let out an involuntary gasp. He chuckled at her response and left the room without another word.

—

Abby attempted to go about her day but found herself….distracted. As her day ended she should have made a left out of medical to her quarters but instead she found herself making a right. She hated herself with every step she made but she couldn't stop herself from making them. She hesitated only for a moment before knocking harshly on his door. She wasn't prepared for him to answer the door shirtless, he stood there smirking like he expected her.

"Good evening Abby."

She shoved him back harshly into his quarter slamming the door behind her. "You've got some nerve Kane!"

"What's wrong Abby? You seem tense."

This time it was her turn to invade his space. "You know damn well what's wrong. You've managed to bring out a part of me I've tried very hard to suppress."

He tilted her chin up with his finger so her eyes met his "It just so happens that's my favorite part of you." His lips fell onto hers as a soft graze. Nothing like their last kiss, he was leaving what happened next up to her. She caved again. Grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer depending the kiss with years of pent up passion.

She hummed as his tongue invaded her mouth and battled for dominance with hers. The hand that wasn't currently tangled in his hair gripped the belt loop of his pants to pull him flush against her body. "Marcus please…" she begged.

"Yes mam." He didn't need to be told twice. He lifted her by the back of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waste. He carried her over to his bed and set her down, his lips never leaving hers. His hands sought out the soft skin under her shirt as she scraped her nail down his already bare chest.

"That's not playing fair." He hummed as he pulled back to remove her shirt, her bra not far behind. His mouth descending to one of her breast as his hand tweaked the other. He smiled as she bucked against him.

She let out a hiss as his teeth scraped the soft skin of her chest. She shoved him back abruptly, startling him. "No marks" She panted and he nodded his understanding.

Instead he moved his attention elsewhere, slowly kissing his way down her stomach to just above the waste of her jeans. He'd dreamt of this moment hundreds of times in the passing years, he was going to enjoy every moment of it. His movements were tantalizingly slow as he undid and pulled down her jeans, taking her panties with them. 'God she's beautiful' he thought as he took her in fully for the first time.

"You're beautiful" he told her. The idea that he could vocalize his thoughts of her out loud thrilled him as his cock strained painfully hard against his pants. This was his time to worship her body though and he was going to do it right.

She let out a satisfied gasp as his mouth found her most sensitive area. She was already wet for him. He relished her taste and the sounds that escaped her lips as his tongue teased her clit. He smiled against her as her hips bucked when he introduced two fingers to the mix. "Oh god." She yelled as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Come for me sweetheart." He coaxed as he increased his movements. An unintelligible sound came from her as she came hard around his fingers.

He let her come down from her high as he came up to kiss her again. Her taste still noticeable on his tongue. "Marcus I need you inside me now" She demanded her hands reaching for his pants.

He helped her remove the rest of his clothing, his cock finally free from its constraints. "I love the way you say my name. I want you to scream it when I make you come again." He whispered into her ear.

To his surprise she skillfully flipped them over so she was straddling him. "And when I make you come?" She challenged. She didn't give him time to respond as she guided herself down into his member. They both sighed at the feeling, both feeling finally satisfied.

"You feel so good" Abby moaned. He fit and stretched her in all the right places and it took a few seconds for her to accommodate him before she started moving. Slowly at first but as the need for more friction increased so did her pace.

Although the feeling of her riding him was better then any of his dreams, he knew she needed more. He gripped her hips tightly and met her movements with sharp thrusts of his own.

"Yes harder…please Marcus."she cried out as she fell forward onto his chest.

She was close again and he wasn't far behind. He increased his speed to a blistering pace, putting his years of passion for her into every thrust. She clenched around him and the feeling of her teeth sinking into his collarbone sent him following behind her, spilling into her with a blinding orgasm. Both of them crying out the others name.

They didn't move for several moments as they basked in the afterglow of their respective orgasms.

He spoke first "I thought you said no marks" he attempted to joke motioning to where she had bit down on his shoulder, a clear mark already appearing.

"Not such a big deal on you." She shrugged moving to lay next to him.

She was right, which brought them to the next question. "Now what?" He dared to ask.

She sighed "I don't know Marcus. This would be a lot easier if I regretted this more."she hated that she didn't feel more guilty, because she really should.

"I know this isn't a great situation and we don't seem to agree on much but you have to know I adore you Abby." He confessed kissing her forehead.

She glanced up at him "I care about you too Marcus but I think I need time to process all of this."

"I understand I'm here when you decide either way. Can I ask for one thing though?"

"Of course"she replied without hesitation.

"ten more minutes." He almost seemed desperate as he asked.

"I'd like that." She replied cuddling back into his chest. They could pretend this was ok for a few more minutes until they had to face their reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus woke alone the next morning a sense of disappointment setting in his chest. The raw bite on his shoulder the only evidence that what had happened was real and not another dream. Of course he knew she wouldn't stay, couldn't stay. Who they were and their respective responsibilities wouldn't allow it. God he wished things were different, that he could spend all day in bed showing her how much she really meant to him. How she was the only person that made him feel anything anymore, or ever for that matter. Going back as far as he can remember she was the only person that didn't shy away from his brooding behavior. She'd never backed down from his challenges. Their presence always seemed to ignite something in one another, something only they understood, something that could only manifest in extreme hostility or desperate love. Now, how was he supposed to see her and not hear the sound or her screaming his name in the back of his mind.

He sighed and he stood up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. Time to be Kane again.

After a quick shower he redressed in his typical dark clothing and guard jacket, his hair comb back with precision. Everything in its place, because that's who Kane was.

He walked with purpose through the halls of the ark, not paying attention to the faces passing by. Until he heard someone calling his name. The voice he knew and right now wanted to ignore.

"Marcus" Callie shouted again catching up with him.

"What can I do for you Callie?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner tonight?" She asked hopefully. Although he'd never entered 'the dating scene' he had his pick of women on the ark to find release when he found the need. His mistake was seeking release with Abby's best friend. Callie had started throwing around terms like 'their relationship' and he was out. They hadn't spoken in months.

"I don't think so Callie. I'm pretty busy with the new recruits and council" He tried to dismiss.

"It's just we haven't talked." He didn't have a response for her so he only shrugged. "I'm not asking to get married here Marcus but I am offering to be your friend."

"I don't have friends Callie."

"So you used me?" She breathed, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes." He replied the features of his face hardening. He didn't necessarily like who he was in this situation but it was better this way.

"You're an asshole Marcus Kane." She wasn't wrong. He turned and continued down the hall. Abby would hear about this he knew it, this was going to be a long day.

Abby's day wasn't off to a great start either. The night before Abby had shuffled quietly back into her quarters. Jake was already in bed asleep and she couldn't bring herself to climb into bed with him after just leaving the bed of another. She'd thought about getting a shower to wash away any evidence of her indiscretion but decided it was better to not risk waking Jake up. She'd grabbed a spare blanket and made herself as comfortable as possible on their small couch.

Jake woke her up the next morning "Hey you didn't come to bed. I was lonely."

"Yeah you were up so early yesterday morning I didn't want to wake you up." She yawned.

"You were out late" it wasn't an accusation but an observation. Abby's guilty conscious made her defensive though.

"Well with the bombshell revelation that our home is dying that I had to find out in a council meeting yesterday. I needed some time to think." She wasn't really sure why she was getting so irritated with him. It wasn't his fault.

"I didn't want to worry you prematurely Abs."

"I am not some delicate little flower that you need to protect Jake. This is serious!" Her anger rising.

"You don't think I know that! Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird. I'm just tired of you treating me like I can't handle my own. I'm a doctor and a member of council, not a child."

"I'm not treating you like a child Abby!" His voice reverberating through the metal walls.

"You always have!"

"Look I have to go to work. Maybe you should grab a shower and relax a bit." He meant it in a caring manor but it irritated her to no end.

She let out a sigh of relief when he left. She wasn't handling this well so far. A shower sounded great actually, but not because he told her to. She'd always resented his constant need to take care of her. Marcus never treated her like that, even when they butted heads he treated her as an equal.

Abby allowed the hot water to spray over her body. She thought the warmth would calm her down but it only seemed to ignite her body and make her more frustrated. The faint odor of Marcus leaving her body as she washed it left her wanting more, like it belonged there. She noticed the faint presence of a bruise on her right hip, so faint that if she hadn't know it was from Marcus's grip she wouldn't have payed any attention to it. The water shut off suddenly, Abby banged her fists on the wall in frustration. Water rationing was a bitch sometimes.

This was the tempo for the rest of her day, one frustration after another. She'd already snapped at Jackson twice over some irrelevant details. She needed…something, and god help her she knew where to find it. 'Fuck it' she thought as she picked up her data pad and opened her messenger.

: Are you busy?

: Not Really. Why?

: I need you.

: Something going on in medical?

: No Marcus I NEED you….

: Oh….

There was a pause in his text and Abby was afraid he would deny her. Her heart froze in her chest as she waited for another reply.

: Mecha Station. Lower level there's a storage room just passed the closed off portion. Give me 15 minutes?

: Yeah.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as she stood from her desk. "Jackson, I'm going to run a few errands and grab lunch. Do you think you can hold down the fort."

"Yeah sure!" He nodded almost a little too eager to hear she was going to give him a break from her current mood. His reaction made sure smirk.

She tried to calm herself on the long walk to Mecha Station. Her body already reacting with anticipation. She tapped her fingers along the outside of her thigh as she walked, a poor attempt to release some of her nervous energy. She shouldn't be enjoying this. The thrill of doing something she knew was wrong.

She was able to find the room with relative ease. One of the benefits of Marcus being head of the guard was that he knew which areas of the ark would be left vacant. It wasn't a particularly large room but it was big enough and held only a few storage crates. She took a few minutes to take in her surroundings before taking a seat on one of the crates, her back resting on the wall. 'He should be here by now.' She thought nervously. For a second she felt like she was making a fool of herself.

The doubts dissipated as the door swung open. "Hey" He said shutting and locking the door behind him. He seemed as nervous as she was.

"Hey. Ever heard of never leaving a girl waiting." She tried to ease the tension.

"Sorry got stopped on my way. I brought you a Sandwhich." He replied as he held out a paper bag.

"Yes Marcus because that's what adultery needs….sandwhiches." It had slipped out before she could really think about what she was saying and the look on his face as he froze was comical to say the least. It wasn't often that the great Marcus Kane was left speechless.

"I just figured you probably told Jackson you were getting lunch so I thought….you don't have to eat it" he stammered out when he found his voice. This was new territory for both of them and giving what they were doing a name made it more real.

"You're right I did tell Jackson that, but I don't need you to take care of me."

"I know Abby…although I was under the impression that I was here to..take care of you." He made his point with his trademark cocky smirk that she just loved to hate. She threw him a gaze the reflected that she wasn't amused. "What having a bad day?" He asked walking towards where she was sitting on the crate.

"Terrible. Now are we going to keep up the small talk or are you going to fuck me Kane"

He practically launched at her closing the remaining distance and crashing his lips to hers. The bag a food forgotten and fell to the floor. Her hand tangled into is perfectly managed hair as he pulled her hips flush to his, the crate putting them at the perfect height. "You know. You're all I've been thinking about all day today." He whispered between kisses.

"Marcus. Shut up" her hands shoving his jacket from his shoulders.

"A little impatient aren't we Abigail." He was toying with her, but two could play at this game.

"You know Kane. I gave you one rule last night, a very simple rule. One you decided not to follow." The questioning look on his face caused her to chuckle as she pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear. "No marks."

His head snapped back so his eyes meet hears, his intense gaze caused her to shiver. "Where?" He growled. She'd hit a nerve, one she knew was there because she knew him. He didn't let many through his hard exterior but those whom he deemed worthy became the full force of a very possessive nature.

"Here." She whispered back, while taking a hold of his right hand and tracing it over her hip bone through her jeans.

In an instant he'd unhooked and pulled down her jeans, stopping only at the resistance of her boots which she assisted him by kicking them off. Leaving her naked from the waist down except for her panties. He slowly pulled down her panties giving him full view of the slight bruise that adorned her hip. She swears she can see the events of the previous night flash through his eyes as he lined the mark up with his thumb.

"Mine." She can hear him whisper as he bends down to kiss the mark.

His tongue traces her skin from the mark till… "oh god yes" she screamed as his tongue found it's destination.. All her frustration from the day gone as he hummed her name against her clit. It didn't take long until she was coming, screaming his name.

As she was coming down from her high she realized that except for his jacket he was still fully clothed. That just wouldn't do. She reached out and removed his shirt first, revealing her own mark on his shoulder. She understood his almost primitive reaction, there was something about marking someone as your own that was so, intoxicating. While her attention was drawn elsewhere he finished relieving her of the rest of her clothes.

Her hands cupped his length through his pants, he was already hard for her. When she dropped to her knees in front of him he tried to stop her"Abby you don't have to."

"Since when have I done anything I didn't want to." She cooed and smiled when she felt him twitch in her hand.

His pants fell to the floor with a loud clang with the weight of his guard belt, his cock sprang to life with its new found freedom. He was a beautiful specimen she thought as she started to stroke him. She ran her tongue down his length, testing his taste before taking him completely into her mouth.

She loved what she'd managed to reduce him to as he placed a hand on her head guiding her farther down. He seemed so unguarded, his eyes slammed shut as if he were to open them this would end up all being a dream. "Look at me." She hummed. At first he wouldn't, but she refused to touch him again until he did.

His eyes were dark as they looked down at her. She smiled at her victory and took him back into her mouth slowly and fully. This wasn't a dream, god it was far better and with her looking up at him like quickly pulled himself from her grasp. "Let's not finish this before the best part councillor."

She stood then kissing him soundly on the lips. "Well then by all means councillor let's get to the best part"

She starts to sit back up on the crate but he stopped her. "No. Turn around."

She obliged her eyes matching the darkness in his. Jake had always been so, predictable. Marcus wasn't. He leaned over her from behind kissing her shoulder as his tip teased her entrance. She couldn't wait any more as she finally reached down and guided him in. A sigh left her lips as she felt complete.

"Marcus don't be gentle." She started moving on his shaft. She didn't need slow or gentle right now, she needed him.

He gripped her hips roughly as he pulled out of her almost completely. "And if I leave marks?"he asked seductively. All she could do is nod looking back at him. The corners of his lips turned up slightly before he plunged back into her with force, causing her to cry out.

She had to brace herself over the crate to keep from falling over from his thrusts. "Fuck yes. That's it Marcus" His rhythmic movements sending shockwaves through her body.

His fingers digging deeper into her flesh as they were both drawn closer to release. "Come for me Abby" he grunted as he reached down to tease her clit while he continued his trusts. It wasn't too much longer before she was tumbling over the edge and pulling him with her.

He laid his head on her back as they regained their surroundings. When he could breathe he turned her back around and kissed her with everything he had left. Whether she could say the same or not he was irreparably hers.

"I don't know if I can stop this Abby. Please don't ask me to stop." He almost begged.

"I know." She replied simply, and she did know because she felt the same way even if she couldn't say it. They just held each other for a few more moments before she spoke again. "How about we deal with the whole ark dying thing first, then we'll figure whatever this is out."

He nodded. She was right there were more pressing issues to deal with. What they couldn't foresee was exactly how complicated things were about to become.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since their time in the storage room and aside from a few stolen intimate moments Abby and Marcus had not seen each other, there was too much going on. They still acted with distain towards one another in their outward appearance. Their hostility the perfect mask to their true activities. Sure their arguments were real, their feelings for one another didn't mean they had to agree on everything and there was a lot to argue about. Council had not come up with any decent ideas to reduce oxygen consumption beside population reduction, which Abby was adamantly against. When she had suggested further testing of the earth to see if it was survivable they thought she was crazy. When it came down to it the ark was already crippled and they just didn't have the resources to spend on scientific equipment to send down to earth. It had been Marcus who suggested send people down, the only resource they currently had too much of at the moment. The arguments that they'd had on the topic were of an epic scale, he wasn't wrong though and she knew it. He was just thinking logically, one of his strengths was thinking without sentiment. Her strength was questioning his harsh tactics, to hopefully create a balance.

After another long day of arguments and paperwork Abby returned to her quarters to find her husband sitting at their small desk, his shoulders slouched over in defeat. He looked like he'd lost at least 10 pounds in the last few days working non stop to find a fix for the ark.

"Hey" She quietly announced her presence in the room. They hadn't been speaking much these last few weeks either. They could just say it was due to the stress of the ark failing and their responsibilities , but Abby knew better. His only response was a short hum of acknowledgement. "That bad huh?"

"Abby I don't think we can fix this." For a second she's not sure if he's talking about them or the ark, but he continues. "We have to tell the people Abby. They have a right to know."

"Absolutely not Jake" she shouted.

"We can't keep lying to them and watching them die slowly. We have an obligation to protect them."

"No they'll panic" she argued.

"You sound like Kane." He whispered with regret in his voice that she couldn't quite figure out.

"No because he's right."

"No I mean verbatim those were his words."

"You talked to Marcus? He is obligated by law to…."

He cut her off "We can't avoid the truth. We have to let everyone on the ark put their minds to a solution."

"What and risk anarchy, no it's too dangerous." His only response was to shake his head. "Promise me that you'll obey the councils's orders. That you'll keep it quiet."she pleaded.

She reached out for him but he moved away from her touch, shaking his head again. "I can't"

"For Clarke." She pleaded. She didn't deserve to ask he do it for her. "Do it for Clarke."

"I am doing this for Clarke."

"They'll float you Jake. If you do this, I won't be able to stop it." She knew him well enough that once he got something in his head he wasn't going to let it go, and it was becoming clear he wasn't going to listen to her. He didn't give her a vocal reply but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

She had to find someone he'd listen to. She left their quarters and made her way to Jaha's. If Jake had already spoken to Marcus it hadn't helped, maybe Thelonious could talk some sense onto him. They'd been friends almost all their lives and Jake had a deep respect for him.

She knocked roughly on Jaha's door. He seemed startled to see her he opened the door. "Abby what's wrong?"

"You have to talk to him Thelonious. He's going to do something stupid." She answered as she walked into his quarters.

"Who is Abby?" He couldn't quiet follow what she was talking about.

"Jake he wants to tell the people about the ark. He thinks it's unethical not to share." She explained

"That's crazy. He can't."

"I know that. I've tried talking to him but he won't listen to me. You have to talk him out of it. Maybe he'll listen to you." She yelled almost frantically. She still cares about him even if she didn't love him like she should, even after everything she'd done.

"Hey hey. Ok I'll take care of it Abby just breathe."

"Thank you." She breathed.

She left his quarters hoping this was the answer to save her husband from certain death. Leaving her hopes in the hands of a long time friend. She was wrong.

— - - -

Marcus was awoken in the middle of the night to a loud knocking on his door. Someone beating on his door at this time of night could only mean some type of emergency.

When he answered the door he was meet with one of his guards that was on duty that night. "Sir I've been sent to tell that the chancellor has called an emergency meeting to take place in 30 minutes."

"At this time of night? Did they say what for?" Marcus asked confused.

"No sir that was all I was told."

"Alright let them know I'll be there" he dismissed the guard.

He walked into the council chambers and immediately noticed the presence of one person missing. "Where's Abby?" He asked taking his seat.

"I'm afraid she has a conflict of interest in the matter that we are about to discuss. She has not been made aware of these proceedings." Jaha answered.

"So what are we discussing?" Marcus asked with concern in his voice.

"Criminal proceedings against Jake Griffin for treason. It has come to my attention that Jake is planning on releasing information to the general public about the arks system failure, against councils orders." Jaha spoke.

Marcus felt the blood blood drain from his face. "No you can't be serious."

"I am serious Marcus. Abby came to me tonight in hopes that I might talk him out of it, but you and I both know it wouldn't help."

"She came to you in confidence and this is your response!?" His anger raising.

"I believe the chancellors instincts are correct. We have to look at this as a threat to order." Councilor Collins interjected.

"So you'll float our head of engineering."

"To be honest Marcus I'm a little surprised at your response. You never had an issue with making these calls before." Jaha questioned.

"He's our friend, Abby too. They've devoted their lives to the ark."

"He won't see reason." Councillor Yang stated.

At this point Marcus knew his argument was falling on deaf ears. They'd all made their minds up, Jake would float. As head of the guard he would have to give the order to execute him. Yes he wanted Abby to himself he could admit that, but this was something else. This was murder. He had always been able to subtract his emotions from these decisions, but never when it involved Abby. This would hurt her, no matter what her current relationship with her husband was.

Th council voted and it was almost unanimous, except for Marcus all of council vote to convict Jake. His fate was sealed.

The next day there was another knock on Marcus's wasn't surprised to see that it was Abby on the other side, visibly shaken."They took them Marcus." She cried.

"Took who?" Marcus asked. He was prepared for her to tell him they took Jake, but else had they taken?

"Jake and Clarke. They arrested them. I asked Jaha to talk to Jake and he arrested them." Tears spilling over in a constant flow.

"They arrested Clarke too." He was shocked.

He reached out to comfort her but she pulled away. "You knew?" She accused

He sighed "there was a meeting Abby. I tried…."

She cut him off "you didn't tell me."

"It wouldn't have done any good Abby. It all happened so fast, and there was no mention of Clarke. Why would they arrest her?"

"Because she was protecting her father. My husband Kane!" She was projecting her anger and guilt onto him, as he expected she would. "I bet you were the first to vote to convict him. You just wanted him out of the way."

"Abby I would never…" he reached for her again.

"Don't touch me Kane."

"Please Abby just let me explain"

"No don't. You leave me alone." The venom in her voice broke his heart. She left slamming the door behind her.

He stood silent in his quarters for several minutes before picking up the lamp from his desk and throwing it at the wall. "Fuck" he yelled as it shattered. Everything was falling apart.

His data pad ringing startled him "What!" He yelled as he answered it.

"Sir Jake Griffin is asking to speak with you." One of his guards answered.

"Me. He asked for me?" He couldn't come up with a reason why Jake would want to talk to him.

"Yes sir."

"I'll be down." He stated before hanging up.

He walked into the prisons interview room and found Jake sitting with his head in his hands. "How you holding up." Marcus asked.

"You mean for a man on death row. Super." Jake joked as Marcus took the seat across from him.

"I tried Jake. The council…"

"I didn't call you down here to talk about that." Jake cut him off. " I want to talk about Abby."

Marcus froze in his seat and did his best to put on a straight face. "Abby what about Abby?"

"Promise me you'll take care of her for me when I'm gone."

"I'm not sure I'm the person you should be asking" Marcus stated more then a little startled at his request.

"Cut the crap Marcus, I don't have time for it. I know you love her." Marcus opened his mouth but couldn't come up with a response. He couldn't deny it, and any good man would be able to say he would never touch another man's wife. Marcus couldn't. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm just asking for you to look after her and Clarke. I need to know they have someone around that cares." Jake's emotion breaking his voice as his spoke.

"She doesn't much want me around at the present." Marcus's emotions getting to him as well.

"She's going to need you eventually, and if anyone can endure her wrath it's you. Don't let her push you away. Just please say you will." Jake pleaded.

"Of course." He answered immediately, because honestly he didn't need to ask. "You're a good man Jake. You don't deserve this." He continued as he stood up to leave.

"Thank you. You're a good man too Marcus."

Marcus let out an almost dark chuckle, because really how do you tell a dying man you've been sleeping with his wife for weeks. "You give me far too much credit Jake, but I'll look after them, you have my word."

Marcus couldn't bring himself to attend the execution as he was supposed to. Giving some bullshit excuse to Jaha about his attention being needed elsewhere. If he wanted to kill the man so bad he could give the order himself. Later that night he had retired to his quarters and was halfway down a glass of whisky when his data pad rang.

"Yeah." He answered

"Sir it's Jackson from medical. Sorry to bother you but I didn't know who else to call."

"Spit it out Jackson what do you need." He much rather return to his drink then deal with whatever he was calling about.

"It's Abby Sir she's in her office. She's gotten ahold of some moonshine and I'm swamped here in medical I can't watch her."

He sobered up immediately "I'll be there in five."

When he walked in her office she found her passed out at her desk, bottle of moonshine still sitting half empty next to her. Seems they both had the same plans for the night.

"Abby sweetie. Can you wake up for me please?" He asked brushing the hair from her face.

"Marcus?" She whispered weakly not yet lifting her head or opening her eyes.

"Yeah Abs it's me. I'm going to take you home ok."

She nodded and attempted to stand only to lose her balance and falling back into the chair. "Alright I got ya." He said as he picked her up. He was pleasantly surprised when she laid her head on shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luckily they didn't see anyone else on the walk back to her quarters. She'd be embarrassed to hear she had to be carried home. He carefully made his way through the front door, she seemed unconscious again. She roused awake as he laid her down on her bed. "Make me feel better Marcus." She slurred reaching for his belt.

"I don't think that's a great idea Abby. How about I get you some water and you get ready for bed."

"What you don't want me now that jake's dead." She spat.

"I always want you Abby but you're not thinking straight." He stated as he grabbed a large glass of water for her. "Here drink this. It'll help you feel better in the morning."

She did as she was told as he pulled her boots off. When he finished he found her staring at him. "We killed him Marcus. He knew, I think he knew" she cried.

Flashes of his conversation with Jake came to his mind, 'could he have known' he wondered to himself. "You didn't do this Abby. Just get some rest. We can talk tomorrow." He kissed her forehead as he tucked her into bed.

As it turned out they never really did talk about it tomorrow, or the days that followed for almost a year. She treated him with distain, battling with him at every point she could. He coped by doing the only thing he did best, becoming Kane. The ruthless councilman and head of the guard that didn't let on that he could think outside of the black and white text of the law.


	6. Chapter 6

8 months later

Marcus thought by now he'd have a chance to explain himself to Abby, that he would never have voted to float Jake. He had wanted to show that he could be better then what people thought he was, but Abby never gave him that chance. In her mind their actions had lead Jake to make the decisions he did. That they had in turn killed him. They'd fallen back into their old relationship, the relationship that was driven by extreme contempt. Marcus dove into a deep darkness of cynicism while Abby spent her day searching for redemption.

It had been decided to send 100 juvenile offenders to earth to determine it's survivability. Clarke was among those sent. For Abby it was another strike against Marcus. He'd taken everything from her as far as she was concerned and she had no problem throwing it in his face. She'd made it her new mission in life to undercut his decisions and authority. Today was no different and Today was launch day.

Marcus walked into earth monitoring, it was a hive of activity as everyone watched as months of planning was put into action. "What's our status?" He asked.

"Total system failure" Sinclair answered " that's what we're looking at. All we know for sure is that they were off course when we lost contact."

This was not the news Marcus was hoping to hear. Everything they had was riding on the success of this mission. "What about communications?"

"Other then telemetry from the wristbands we've got nothing. No audio, no video, no computer link. Everything that we programmed in to help them is gone. They're on their own." Sinclair added.

'Shit' Marcus thought. Things were not going well so far. At least the wrist bands Abby had designed were still working. He had to admit their design was impressive. Moral was starting to falter in the room. Marcus decided it was time to get everyone back on the same page.

"Here It is, we know they've landed but communications are down, which means we're still blind to conditions on the ground." He announced to the room. "Thanks to Abby's wristbands at least we know how those conditions affect the human body, which is more than we've had for 100 years. So nice work, now what are they telling us?"

Abby started to answer "two dead kids, dark tiles." She motioned to the massive screen of data in front of them " , please share our theory with Councillor Kane." The way she said his name was cold, as if she despised it's presence on her tongue.

Glancing between the two Jackson continued where she left off "Of course. Granted they've only been on the ground for 7 minutes but as of now we believe the fatalities are due to landing, not radiation."

Abby could see Jackson starting to falter under Marcus's skeptical stare so she took over again "both boys died at the same time that we lost contact with the drop ship."

"Rough landing? That's your theory?" He questioned

"The dots connect."

"Would you agree that if it was radiation we'd see fatalities climb fairly quickly now? Because I'm noticing a lot of red on that board." He stated smugly.

"Spiking vital signs, two possibilities, one injuries sustained during landing." Abby explained.

"And the other?"

"They're excited to be there." She answered with a hopeful smile. It shouldn't bother him this much that she's probably right but it did, it was just part of his nature. His only response is to nod, pursing his lips in thought.

The following hours passed by painfully slow. To be honest this was the longest amount of time Abby and Marcus had spent in the same room since Jake was floated. Both of them were painfully aware of this fact as they caught each other glancing at the other a few times.

"Hey darling how's Clarke?" Callie entered disrupting one of these moments.

"Her vital signs are strong. Blood sugar's low ,she hasn't eaten." She replied sadly.

The phone ringing stops any further conversation. "This is ." There is a pause as Abby's face falls. "On my way…. Jackson put it out there we need blood. 'A-neg' and a lot of it. Then get your ass to the OR." She orders.

Callie asked the question they were all wondering. "Abby what's wrong?"

"The chancellors been shot." She announced before darting down the hall to medical.

'Fuck' Marcus thought. The chancellors safety was one of his primary jobs and he'd been so distracted as councillor Kane he'd failed as head of the guard. This was going to be an even longer day and he wouldn't be able to rest till he knew who had shot the chancellor.

He'd radio'd his senior officers to meet him at his office as he sprinted through the halls. Unsurprisingly they were all there when he got there. There was a certain level of fear he instilled as a leader, and god help them if they didn't meet expectation.

"Who was in charge of the chancellors security detail." He yelled as soon as he entered the room.

"I had recruits Hanby and Sigoda on his detail." Lieutenant Graco answer hesitantly.

"You left the safety of our chancellor in the hands of two recruits!" Marcus yelled his face turning red.

"Sir I believe the chancellor requested…" he tried to defend

Marcus cut him off by holding up a hand "Get out of my sight I'll deal with you later." As the lieutenant left Marcus continued "Now for everyone else I want to know who did this by the end of the day. Major Byrne I want you in charge of witness interviews, detain anyone you feel needs to be looked at. Commander Shumway get your people on surveillance cameras, there's no way they didn't catch our suspect. I want them found now." With orders given everyone went to their respective duties.

When answers came to who the shooter was Marcus was almost disappointed to learn it was a nobody janitor named Bellamy Blake, of course he remembered the family's history but he expected a much larger conspiracy. He sighed sitting back at his desk, he'd already been awake for going on 28 hours and the adrenaline from the day as wearing off. There was a soft knock on his door that brought him back to his surroundings.

"Sorry to bother you sir but this is nurse Smyth she was in the OR with the chancellor and has some information for you." One of his sergeants escorted an older women in.

"How is the chancellor?" Marcus asked first.

"He made it out of surgery but the next few hours will be critical to his recovery, but that's not what I'm here to discuss." She answered taking a seat in the spare chair across from Marcus.

"Then what can I help you with?"

"I believe vastly over stepped her bounds in the OR. Of course I'm happy she kept the chancellor alive but she used over double the allowed blood and sedatives per patient."

Of course this was about Abby, she would be the cause of another headache for him. "And you believe her decisions were unreasonable." He tested to see how much of an issue this would create.

"Well Sir I think you would agree no one life is greater then another and the perception that she would do this for the chancellor but not another father or son would cause somewhat of an uproar." She wasn't wrong, and he knew there was an OR full of knowledgeable witnesses.

"Thank you for coming to me, I'll look into it personally." He mustered up the best smile he could come up with. His smile quickly fell as soon as the woman left. "Dammit Abby" he cursed under his breath. This put him in a difficult predicament. There was no doubt she'd committed a crime, there were at least half a dozen witnesses. People had been floated for far less. If he pardoned her it would be noticeable, stirring up questions and showing his weakness. He sighed, grabbing a few of his guard and heading to earth monitoring where he knew she'd be.

She appeared to be celebrating something when they entered. A short lived celebration as one of his guard announced their purpose. "Councilor Abigail Griffin you're under arrest for exceeding the maximum medical supplies allowed per patient."

Marcus walks right up to her hoping he could express to her how much he hated doing this without loosing his facade. "Sorry this has to be public, the policy in these matters is very clear. No special treatment." He starts to exit but he cant help but allow himself a kane-like question "How much blood did you use Abby?" He was trying to force her to confess.

Jackson caught on as he warned Abby not to answer but Abby had no problem calling his bluff "I used whatever it took. Breaking the law to keep you from becoming Chancellor was the easiest decision I've ever made."Her eye shone with a hint of excitement. They were playing their game again.

"In that case , given your confession. In my role as chancellor pro tempore, you leave me no choice, but to find you guilty."

"We always have a choice Kane. You chose to press charges against my husband, your friend, even though you knew he'd get floated for it. You chose to include my daughter in those charges and now you're choosing this. Hiding behind the law absolves you of nothing." The venom in her voice as she spoke almost broke his composure. He wanted yell and scream to everyone that he played no part in Jake and Clarke's arrest. That he'd done everything he could to save them.

Instead he steeled himself again "Be that as it may, in accordance with penal code one, because all crimes committed by those above the age of maturity are capitol crimes. You are hereby sentenced to death. Execution is set for the morning, and I choose at every turn and at any cost to make sure the human race stays alive."

She seemed shocked for the briefest second at his sentence but she wouldn't falter "That's the difference between us, Kane. I choose to make sure that we deserve to stay alive."

He stared at her for a moment before gesturing to his guards to bring her to the cells. He followed behind as they walked her to Clarke's old cell. Every surface of the cell was adorned with Clarke's artwork. Unbeknownst to Abby, Marcus had regularly dropped off art supplies to Clarke to help pass her time in the skybox. She had clearly made good use of them. What he didn't understand was that he had supplied her with paper why did she find the need to draw on the walls? She was just as defiant as her mother.

Marcus followed Abby into the cell and dismissed the rest of the guards. They were alone together in a room for the first time in months.

"Is this part of my punishment Kane? Being in Clarke's cell? You can't just be happy with floating me?" She spat.

"I don't want to float you!" He sneered back. She knew him well enough to attack his weaknesses. "Why do you have to be so infuriating?"

"Because I hate you." She spat, tears coming to her eyes.

He charged towards her causing her to back up against the wall. The raw emotion in his eyes causing the breath to hitch in her throat. "Enough!" He growled. His face only a few inches from hers. She'd been punishing him for months and his resolve was cracking. "You drive me crazy."he continued in the same dark tone.

They'd been here before, he knows that. At that time he was the one pulling the strings causing her to break. This time all she had to utter one word "same" and he snapped. In a quick move he punched the metal wall next to where Abby stood, mere inches from her head. The pain immediately radiating in his right hand, but she never flinched. "Real smart Kane break your damn hand." She chastised him.

"You didn't move." It was a statement because he knew she wouldn't have, she was stubborn, but so was he.

Abby started fussing with his hand, the doctor in her drove her to inspect his injury. She wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "Of course not." She answered absentmindedly.

"Why?" He asked halting her movement and making her look at him. "Why wouldn't you flinch?" She opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she realized the answer. "Say it Abby." There wasn't another soul on this ark that wasn't afraid of Marcus Kane. He'd made sure of that. Abby was the only person to see past his well crafted mask.

"You'd never hurt me." She whispered. She dropped his hand, the injury forgotten as she processed the meaning in her own answer.

"I'd never hurt you Abby. You have to remember that. Please help me keep you safe." His whisper matching hers. He could see a cycle of emotions flashing through her eyes as if she was trying to figure out where she should land.

"It's not your job to look after me Kane." She tried to reflect her earlier anger but found no bite in her response.

"Actually it is. I promised Jake I would." He stated sternly before leaving her speechless, alone in the cell.

Marcus walked with purpose down to medical searching until he found Jackson working at a back desk. "Jackson. I need a status on the chancellor. Can we speak privately?"

Marcus felt sorry for the young man for a second because it was obvious he wanted to tell him to 'fuck off' after arresting his mentor but he was too afraid to do so. Instead he lead Marcus into Abby's vacant office.

"The Chancellor is improving better then expected but still remain in serious condition. Abby did a great job repairing the damage." Jackson answered flatly.

"Great. You have 10 hours to get him up and moving." Marcus stated as if he was asking the young man to clean his room.

"I'm sorry what? No way!"

"Yes. I need you to get him up and moving before Abby's sentence is carried out. Do you understand what I'm asking?" Marcus knew his people skills were not his strongest asset but he hoped Jackson understood that they needed Jaha awake to put a stop to Abby's execution.

"This is madness. There has to be another way." Jackson stuttered.

"It's what I need you to do to save Abby and keep the ark from falling into chaos. They fear me but they respect Jaha, he's the only one who can make the call. Please Jackson." He almost begged in a very un-Kane-like manor.

"Okay." Jackson replied as if puzzle pieces were clicking into place in his head. He'd been a silent observer of Abby for a while and now he was figuring Kane out too. To be honest it made a few other things make a heck of a lot more sense.

"Thank you." Marcus stated sincerely as he started to turn to leave "oh and Jackson I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this conversation."

"Of course."Jackson nodded.

It wasn't till Marcus entered his quarters that he remembered his hand. He probably should have asked Jackson to take a look at it as it had swollen to double its size. Abby was right it was a dumb move but at least he proved his point. It was the closest he's been able to get to make her listen to him. He laid down on his bed still fully dressed in his clothes from the day. Even after his running around from the event of the last 48 hours he knew there was no chance he'd get any sleep. The pain in his hand beating out its own time with his heartbeat, as he felt helpless. He'd set a plan in place but their was no guarantee it would work. He knew he was asking a lot of Jackson, Jaha had barely survived. He thought for a second about going up to talk to Abby again but decided it was better he didn't press his luck, she already had enough on her mind. So instead he just stared up at the stars. He remembered back to when he was younger and he would do the same with Abby. Why did things have to get this complicated? They used to be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Marcus walked back into his quarters the next night late and emotionally drained from the events of the day. Jackson had come through but only just barley. He couldn't stop thinking about the look in her eyes as she stood in the airlock. His heart had been slamming through his chest as he got closer and closer to giving the order to float her. He almost lost her on his own order. He couldn't help but be angry with her for putting him in situation he was in. She always had to have her way, and she didn't care about the consequences. Would it kill her to follow the damn rules?

He grab a bottle of whiskey from the counter, not bothering with a glass. His first large sip burned down his throat as he sat down on his couch. He hates everything about Nygel's business, but she had her ways of getting ahold of good liquor and today he was thankful for it. Its effects already numbing the pain that still radiated in his hand. This wasn't his first broken bone and the pain left no doubt he had broken something but it was the last thing he had been worried about today.

He'd worked up a nice buzz from the whisky when there was a soft knock on his door. His brow furled for a moment as he stared at the door, there was no one he could think of that he'd be willing to talk to right now. Who ever it was knocked again, harder this time. He set the bottle down before dragging himself to answer the door.

"What." He answered leaning on the door half opened.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but I'm asking for just a few minutes." Abby pleaded.

"Actually the last person I'd want to talk to right now would be my mother. I was berated enough by Jaha." He replied with a lack of humor in his voice.

"Can I come in?" She asked, but he made no motion to open to door anymore. "Please" she tried again.

She watched as he seemed to think about it for another moment before sighing and letting her in. "What do you want Abby?" He asked while settling back into his previous position on the couch, leaving her to shut the door behind her.

"Let me look at your hand. Jackson said you didn't have it looked at. I brought an air cast, you should probably at least have it splinted if you won't come in for an X-ray."

"Just leave it on the table. I'm not really up to company." He gruffed before taking another long drag or whiskey.

"Well that's too fucking bad, let me see your hand." She persisted sitting on the couch next to him.

"You always have to get your way don't you Abby." Anger radiated in his voice as he spoke. "You don't give a damn about what someone else wants."

He was daring her to fight back, anger was easier then the fear he felt at almost losing her. She knew him well enough not to engage this time. "You're right, and I'm also here to say thank you."

"For what."

"Jackson told me it was your idea." She answered while gingerly grabbing his right hand to inspect it.

"And I told Jackson to keep his mouth shut." He winced as she manipulated his hand.

"He was just trying to help." She fitted the cast to his hand after her evaluation.

Marcus grunted in reply before starting to take another sip of whiskey. "Hey" he yelled as Abby grabbed the bottle from his hand and taking a sip herself. "I don't remember saying I was sharing."

"You're not the only one who had a shit day Kane"

"I hate it when you call me that." He whispered, it was a rare glimpse at the emotional side of Marcus Kane. Everyone he knew except his mother and Abby had called him Kane as far back as he can remember. Kane became his persona after his bastard of a father was floated when he was still a kid. He had embraced the moniker. Marcus was an emotional wreck but people feared Kane. Kane didn't have to let people in, because most people didn't stick around long enough to try.

"I know." She replied simply.

They sat there in relative silence for a while just passing the bottle of whisky back and forth. They both knew they had a lot to talk about but neither wanted to start the conversation.

"They're still alive Marcus. They have to be." Abby finally broke the silence.

"Can we not start this again Abby."

"I just wish you'd listen to reason." Abby reached out and placed her hand on his knee, but he pulled away harshly.

"Listen to reason!? Abby I almost floated you today because of you have to have your damn way. You're the one that needs to see reason." He snapped.

"I didn't come here to fight."

"No you came here to try and manipulate me to your cause. Everyday that passes more people will need to be sacrificed. I'm not changing my mind." He stood from the couch putting some distance between the two of them.

"No one can manipulate you, I just want you to be a little more optimistic." She stood as well and walked towards him. The look on his face alarmed Abby, she was suddenly worried she'd underestimated how angry he was at her. She moved closer to him a desperate attempt to quell the the fire in his eyes. She expected him to shove her away again, because to be honest she was trying to use the power she knew she had over him. Abby also knew he was smart enough to see that. "Please Marcus."

"You could." He answered barely above a whisper before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her fiercely. The days emotions flooding into it, this was a kiss fueled by fear and anger as he aggressively nipped at her bottom lip. In a quick move he lifted her up carrying her back over to the couch, sitting down with her straddling his lap. He deepened the kiss as her hands ran through his hair. A deep moan billowed from his chest as she ground down on his hardening erection. "God Abby you could make me do anything."

All of a sudden this didn't feel right to Abby, not because of who they were and what they were doing but because of her motives. She had come here to change his mind but she hadn't meant to go this far, to use his emotions against him. After what he had done for her today he deserved this without ulterior motive. "Marcus wait. Stop. This isn't right." She gently pushed him away.

Her meaning was misunderstood by him, the anger flashing back into his eyes with a vengeance. He stood causing her to fall back on the couch. "So it was ok when Jake was alive but now that he's dead it's not fun for you anymore." He spat, he meant to hurt her as she'd hurt him, but he knew he'd gone too far as the words left his mouth.

He knew he deserved every bit of the slap that came across his face. "Fuck you Kane." With that she left him alone in his quarters again. Marcus could help but think that tonight was the perfect analogy for their relationship, one extreme or the other. An extreme passion of love or hate.

—-

She was up to something, that he could be certain of. They'd avoided each other for days, easy to do as the fate of the 100 became more and more dismal. Abby still had hope that they were just deactivating the wristbands, but Marcus thought it was time to be realistic. It was becoming apparent the order to save the many by sacrificing the few was imminent. Although to say the few didn't quite cover the fact that they were talking about killing hundreds of people for the sake of humanities survival. Marcus didn't like the prospect anymore then the rest of them but someone had to be strong enough to make the tough call.

He first became suspicious of her when she stopped fighting him as fiercely during council meetings. Abby just wasn't the type to give up unless she had something else in the works. She wouldn't look him in the eyes either, avoiding his gaze when their paths crossed. It seemed more then what he would expect if she was just angry about their last encounter. He decided to start keeping track of her comings and goings through the ark. She'd been spending an increased amount of time over in Mecha Station. Mecha Station typically only housed mechanics and engineering. There was no reason that he could think of that she would need to speed so much time there.

The next time he passed her in the halls obviously heading back to Mecha Station he decided to call her bluff.

"Councillor." He greeted as he sauntered towards her.

"Councillor." She replied tensely trying her best to continue on her way.

"Are you heading to Mecha Station?"

She was a little startled but of course he knew where she was going. "Yes as a matter of fact I am"

"You've been down there 9 times in the past week. Is there something I should be made aware of?" He asked knowingly.

"Are you tracking me Kane?"

"I'm tracking everybody Abby. Mind if I join you?" The smirk on his face almost made her loose her confidence.

He made her feel so transparent, but she knew him too. "Not at all but you're gonna have to be inoculated."

He stopped in his tracks "inoculated?"

"Mechanic came down with strep last week. She's fine now but I'm still checking bacterial levels in the station. We don't want another outbreak." Now it was her turn to smirk at the fear that showed on his face. He not doubt was kicking himself for once confiding in her his fear of needles. "We can stop at sick bay on the way." She was enjoying this way too much.

"That's alright. I don't want to slow you down. Just…. Keep me informed."

"Absolutely." She turned back on her way, dodging but not quelling his suspicion.

Later he had learned of Clarke's wristband had gone dark and a part of him wanted nothing but to find her and comfort her. That was until his recent conversation with Nygel. He could play dumb all he wanted to Nygel's face but the inexplicable truth that Abby was up to something, and now he had proof. Didn't he just get her out of trouble? Now she was risking her life for her own dame agenda, and to make it worse she had a co-conspirator this time. He already had her movements being tracked by his guards working surveillance. They'd radioed him to let him know she was making yet another trip to Mecha Station. He grabbed a few of his guards and headed that way.

She must have been expecting him because she met them half way as she causally pretended to tie her shoe. She knew she was caught when she noticed he wasn't alone.

"I'm hoping there's a logical explanation for all this?" He asked walking toward her with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"My daughter." She answered emotionally through gritted teeth.

"I know. I'm sorry. We all knew it was a long shot." He spoke sincerely.

"I still believe." She was rejecting his compassion.

"What's the pressure regulator for Abby? There's no bacteria is there? Your infected mechanic Raven Reyes, what's she up to." He switched back to Kane again as he interrogated her. "Did you know her boyfriend Finn Collins was one of the 100? Your obsession is now going to het her floated too. If you don't tell me what you're up to I won't be able to save her."

"You still don't understand. I'm trying to save all of us." She replied tear threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Arrest her. Continue the search for Raven Reyes." He ordered his guards

As his guards followed his orders there was a loud bang as Mecha Station shook. "What was that?" Kane yelled.

"Sir a pod launched." One of his guard answered.

He knew in an instant this was Abby's doing as he marched over and spun her around violently to look at him. "Abby… what have you done?" He was seething

"We have to know the truth." She replied defiantly.

For the second time in too short of an amount of time Marcus followed Abby as she was taken to a cell. As before he dismissed his guards leaving the two of them alone in the cell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled as soon as they were alone.

"Save it Kane. You wouldn't understand." The tears that had been threatening to fall now fell freely.

"Wouldn't understand what? That you just sent that poor girl to her death?" He yelled

"Clarke's still alive. I can feel it."

"Abby please. I'm sorry about Clarke. Truly I am but this had to stop" He pleaded.

"Don't worry Kane. I'm not expecting you to be my savior. You can wash you hands of me." She cried angrily.

"I can't and I think you know that." He hoped she understood his meaning before her left her alone. He felt like their fates were linked because no matter what hell she put him through he couldn't bear to be without her.

He would spend the next day convincing the other members of council that Abby's medical expertise were desperately needed as the low oxygen on the ark caused medical to be overrun. He proposed a work release where she would be escorted to medical and back to her cell daily. He even volunteered to personally make sure she didn't get into anymore trouble. They'd made plans to move forward with the culling. With time wasted on Abby's hope for the hundred even more lives would need to be sacrificed, so she had no favor with the rest of council.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaha had come to see her yesterday with an update on the ark. The oxygen system was failing faster than anyone could have expected and council had voted to approve the population reduction plan. The health of the citizens had continued to falter due to the lack of oxygen on the ship. Abby had received a stay of execution so to speak as her expertise were needed to assist medical with the stipulation that she would be escorted from her cell to medical and back every day. An attempt to keep her out of trouble. A vain attempt if she had anything to do with it. Every part of her being told her that her daughter was still alive and that she could still save their people. It came to her one night, that she still had a copy of Jake's original message, the message that he was arrested and floated for threatening to release. It seemed a bitter irony that she turned to his plan in the end, he'd been right all along. She only had to figure out a way to get to her quarters.

Fo now she sat alone in her cell waiting for her escort to medical. The sounds of boots coming down the hall caused her to stand up for what she thought would be some guard unknown to her. She was surprised to find Marcus opening the cell door.

"This is a little beneath you isn't it Kane?" she questioned rolling her eyes.

"Keeping you out of trouble? I'm not sure there is anyone capable of doing that Abby." He smirked darkly.

Abby wasn't sure how she felt about this. They weren't currently on the best of terms and now she'd be spending a lot more time with him.

"Look Abby it only has to be as weird as we make it." He offered sensing her hesitation.

"Just work?"

"Just work." He confirmed gesturing for her to exit the cell.

Abby was pleasantly surprised they were able to fall into some semblance of normal with. Even if this 'normal' was based on false pretense, at least it was something. He was actually being civil, and she had expected this to be a lot harder. She still felt conflicted about where they stood with one another. Her mind told her to hate him and she tried she really did, but part of her found comfort in his company. She craved him. The influx of patients in medical offered a distraction that Abby was grateful for, she could ignore her complicated feelings for now. There was no chance to dwell on their personal feelings, there was work to do.

"Is there anything I can help with?" he asked after watching her fly from one task to another.

"Uhh I could use a few boxes of gloves from the storage closet if you don't mind." Abby was surprised by his offer.

"Sure." He replied turning to his new assignment.

"I'm just going to grab the next patient. I'll be curtain number three when you're done."

"Just don't try and escape." He seemed to joke but there was a hint of seriousness in his tone.

When he returned to curtain three he found it closed, as he expected with Abby seeing a patient. He didn't want to walk in during an exam so he just spoke to her from the other side of the curtain "where do you want the gloves Abby?"

"You can come in." she replied.

"I don't want to interrupt." He explained.

"No it's fine you actually know our patient."

His brow furled as he entered "Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just got a little dizzy and took a spill. Abby is being a dear and patching me up." His mother motioned to the slight bump on her forehead.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some aspirin and an ice pack." Abby tried to quell his concern. He already knew the dizziness was probably from the lack of oxygen without Abby saying so.

"I apparently need to end up in Medical to see my son." It was a statement directed to Abby to try and shame Marcus.

"I came to visit last week mom." He said defensively, she had the distinct ability to make him feel like a child again.

"That was over a month ago Marcus." Vera relied. Abby couldn't help but chuckle at the great Marcus Kane being chastised by his mother.

"I've been a little busy mother."

"Maybe you've got a new girl?" she prodded.

"Mother." He yelled. He couldn't help but notice Abby tense at the question. His heart race at the implications her reaction could have had. Good or bad. He wondered if his mother had noticed too, her next question led him to believe that she did.

"Have you two kissed and made up yet. You two used to be so close when you were kids. I can't stand to see you constantly fighting." She stated innocently.

"We're fine Mother. Why don't I walk you home if Abby is done" he said abruptly watching as Abby flinched at the harshness of his words. They were far from fine.

He quickly collected his mother and headed out of medical. In his rush to stop his mother from further embarrassing him he forgot why he was in medical in the first place, leaving Abby unsupervised. She hated it but this was he chance to get Jake's message out. She quietly excused herself and headed towards her quarters. Marcus would be furious but really home much angrier could he be with her.

She kept her head down as she walked, praying that she wouldn't be seen by any of the guards on her way. She figured she only have a few minutes before Marcus would be able to find her. She hurried and shut the door behind her when she made it.

As a member of council she had the ability to send out an ark wide message from her quarters in the event of an emergency. Her hands shook as she inserted the memory stick into her computer. The guilt of Jake's death came crashing back as his image came up on the screen. She felt she had no right to feel the pain of his loss as badly as she did, after every she'd done but her tears betrayed her. She'd hurt Marcus too and this would be another blow to him. Everything was so fucked up. The only thing she could do was what she thought was right for their people, like Jake had tried. She quickly composed herself and added her message to Jake's before broadcasting it across the ark.

It wasn't 2 minutes after the message was sent that Marcus was banging on her door "Abby open the damn door!"

She calmed herself before opening the door. "I had to do it Marcus. I didn't have a choice." She tried to explain.

"We always have a choice Abby." He answered, echoing the words she spoke the first time he had her arrested. It wasn't what he said that affected Abby though; it was the look in his eyes, a look of complete betrayal and pain. He cast his gaze down after he spoke unable to look at her. Unlike the last two times she was arrested he didn't follow her to a cell this time. She couldn't help but think that she had finally pushed him too far.

Two days later

She'd been right about everything. From the release of Jake's message to the fact that earth was survivable. He hadn't listened and now three hundred and twenty people had died for nothing. He had failed in everything he thought he stood for.

His pain was compounded by the fact that he was pretty sure his relationship, or whatever you want to call it, with Abby was probably tattered beyond repair. He still felt betrayed. Even the thought of her caused his chest to ache, he couldn't breathe. This wasn't the Marcus Kane he wanted to be.

He had be confronted by family members of those lost in the culling during a memorial service. He felt he deserved every hit he took and to be honest the physical pain was better than the emotional. He sat alone in the cafeteria holding an ice pack to his cheek where a deep bruise was already forming. Jaha had emptied the room after putting an end to the assault. Guards stood at the door keeping others from coming in.

"Medical has a bed for you if you want." Abby's voice startled him. He was been deep in thought and her voice was amplified by the silence of the empty room.

"I don't need medical." He replied without looking at her.

"Jaha sent for me. Apparently he thought you might need a psych consult." She crossed her arms standing next to where he sat.

"What?" his brow furled in confusion. Abby couldn't help but feel concerned for him, he looked so broken.

She signed and finally took a seat across from him. "You can't beat yourself up Marcus. More importantly you can't let others beat you up."

"Why not?" He asked cautiously. He had expected her to gloat, She'd been right about everything he'd fought her so fiercely about.

"Because you can't change the past. I think we both know that."

He finally looked her in the eyes trying his best to read her thoughts, while keeping his hard exterior intact. She was talking about more than the culling but he couldn't grasp her exact meaning. Did she want to start over? Did he? Or had too much happened, everything was so uncertain. A nod was his only reply

"There's no way you could have known Marcus." She offered reaching over to take hold of his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You did." It was a simple statement that he whispered but it was laced with regret and offered her an unspoken apology.

"I could have just as easily been the one who was wrong."

"I don't know what to do next." He sounded so defeated as he spoke.

"Neither do I, but we have to keep going. Figure out how to handle whatever comes next." She paused for second, trying to find the right words but failing. "You should go see your mom Marcus. She always has the right wisdom in these situations. I have to head back to medical but I'll be around okay?"

Neither one of them realized that her suggestion to visit his mother would end up being one of the greatest gifts she'd ever give him. A last truly meaningful conversation with his mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Good things come to those who wait lol.

Marcus decided to take Abby's advice and went to visit his mother. He felt silly a grown man crying to his mother but under his cold exterior was a mama's boy at heart. She'd been there to comfort him when his father got into one of his violent moods. In turn as he got older he'd been there to protect her. He'd taken a number of hits for her before his father finally hit the wrong person and was consequently floated for it. Marcus didn't like to talk about his father but the affect his father had on who he was now was obvious. His father taught him not to show weakness. To his father emotions and attachments were weakness. Marcus's strict application of law and order were a clear but subconscious act to show that he wasn't his father, that he could be respectable. The events of the past few days left Marcus thinking that despite his best efforts he'd ended up just like him. It was his worst fear realized.

He knocked softly on his mother's door before entering "Mom?" he called

She came out of her bedroom and quickly took in his distraught appearance. "oh honey what happened?" she rushed over to hug him.

"I messed up Mom." He broke down in his mother's arms.

"Come on I'll make you some tea." She guided him over to the couch. She walked over to put the kettle on while asking "Is this about Abby?"

"Yes… No…. Sort of." He stuttered He really didn't know how to answer that question. " I tried to be better than him mom."

"Better than whom?" she asked confused.

"Dad, I ended up just like him." He cried his face falling into his hands.

"You're not your father Marcus do you hear me?" Vera said sternly before walking over and taking her son in her arms again.

"I should have listened to Abby. She was right and because I didn't, we killed hundreds of people before finding out there was another option. I'm worse than dad I'm a murderer."

"Good is positive, Evil is merely privative, not absolute: it is like cold, which is the privation of heat. All evil is so much death or nonentity. Benevolence is absolute and real. So much benevolence as a man hath, so much life hath he." Vera quoted.

"Emerson." Marcus whispered. When he was young him mother would read to him when he was down. Emerson was one of his favorite. His words always helped him put things into perspective.

"Sometimes we have to find the worst in ourselves in order to know the best of ourselves Marcus. If you found the worst of yourself while acting in good faith for your people, that make you a pretty damn good person." Vera continued.

"I just wish I would have listened to Abby." He said regretfully.

"She's a smart woman. I think you two could do great things if you would work together." She replied. He knows she's probably right but where would he even begin to explain to his mom what has happened between them. "What's going on with you two?" she questioned cautiously.

"It's complicated mom." He answered lowing his gaze shamefully.

"You care for her right?"

"Of course I do." He answered quickly. No matter how volatile their relationship would get he would always care for her.

"You love her?" she pressed on.

"Mom please we're digging a little deep here." He tried to stop the line of questioning.

"It's a simple question."

"It doesn't have a simple answer." He stated a little curtly.

"I think it does." Vera stated simply. "You have to be honest with yourself. To change yourself for the better you have to start by being honest with your feelings."

He nodded thoughtfully and didn't answer at first. "I want to be better for her." His simple statement was filled with emotion as he chose his words carefully.

"Then do that Marcus, turn the page. Don't let whatever has happened in the past dictate what you do from now on. Show her that you can change. The whole 'I'm Marcus Kane. I don't have feelings' persona you're projecting isn't fooling anyone that knows you."

He had to admit the prospect of putting himself out there scared the hell out of him. Who knew what was going on in her head? With everything that had happened he did want to change though. He wanted to open up and Abby was the only person he wanted to open up to, besides his mother of course. When he left his mother's that night he gave her a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. Abby had been right she did always have the right things to say. Her wisdom would be something he would hold close to him for the rest of his life.

Unity day.

With everything that had happened Marcus thought it was ridiculous that they were continuing with the unity day program. Abby on the other had thought it would lift the spirits of the remaining citizens so they went on as usual. She may have lost her seat on council but she still had a lot of influence, especially with Marcus.

As Jaha started his speech Marcus noticed Abby across the room talking to Diana. Their eyes meet and he was pleasantly surprised when she flashed him a quick smile. He returned the gesture with a grin of his own. Nothing drastic had changed in their relationship but he was trying to start them in the right direction. He wanted to have a long talk with her about where they stood to alleviate some of the uncertainty but he also didn't want to push her. For now he was happy with these little moments.

He was lost in thought when the explosion hit tossing him almost completely across the room. His ears rang as his mind tried to process what was going on. The heat and smell of burning flesh radiated in the air. The first coherent thought he had was simple, he had to find Abby. He shuffled to his feet as pain shot down his leg as he walked. The scene was chaotic with screams filling the room, the heaviness of death lingered. His eyes fanatically searched the room for Abby but before he could find her his eyes fell on another familiar form.

"Mom!" he yelled while rolling over her battered body. She was still breathing, that had to be a good sign right? It was then that he noticed the large shard of glass that had penetrated her stomach, and his heart dropped in his chest. "Oh god." He whispered.

He jumped slightly when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder bur relaxed when he realized it was Abby. She didn't say a word and their eyes meet for only a second before she began her evaluation of Vera's wounds. He watched her movements frantically looking for any sign of hope. Instead he watched as her eyes fell somberly on Vera's face before looking back to meet his. The look on her face said it all. There was nothing to be done. Abby quietly excused herself to give them some privacy.

Marcus searched his mind for the words to comfort his mother "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels unit our final journey to the ground. May we meet again." He cried as he recited the prayer he'd recited for his mother a hundred times before but as her breathing slowed and the light left her eyes it's meaning changed for him. It was his last goodbye.

Mutiny, no one had seen it coming.

When Marcus came to in the dark and cold hallways of the crippled ark he felt lost. Still light headed he pulled himself to the vent for some cool air. Collecting his thoughts he stumbled to his feet. Abby's face flashed into his mind, he'd tried with everything he had to get that door open to get to her. He'd failed her again.

He worked on autopilot moving through the ark looking for survivors. How he managed not to strangle Wick as they worked was a miracle in itself but Marcus had to admit the kid knew his stuff. They were able to link back up with Jaha and Sinclair after clearing a path into earth monitoring.

"Any word yet on casualties?" Jaha asked.

"No. Sinclair still has teams out assessing the damage, but whole stations may have been lost. I estimate no more than 1,000 survivors. At least 1,500 dead." Marcus breathed heavily.

"Hey guys, I found something. " Wick yelled excitedly.

"I'm sorry sir Mr. Wick has trouble with protocol." Sinclair tried to slow the younger man down.

"What did you find?" Jaha asked.

"Data from the exodus launch. The monitor says that service hatch beta was manually sealed before launch from our side." Wick answered

"There was someone in the service bay." Marcus caught on.

"But there are survivors. People jumped ship at the last moment." Jaha added.

Marcus's thoughts were all over the place with the implications of the new information. "Maybe Sydney threw them off. Maybe there were a threat."

'Abby' he thought as his heart raced, it would have to be Abby. "Could they still be alive in the service bay?" he asked

"Well sir, if they hunkered down and got lucky. Yeah they could still be ticking." Wick answered hesitantly. "but they won't be for long."

Marcus let out an excited huff. Abby was too stubborn to die, if anyone would still be alive in there it would be her. "Well how do we get to them?" he asked a smile plastered on his face.

Wick on the other hand was not as optimistic but with a little more coaxing from Marcus he answered "We could try the maintenance shaft. It's sealed on both sides so you'd have pressurization."

"And it's pressed right up against the fuel rods without power to the coolant system It'll be hot as hell in there." Sinclair added.

"I have to try." Marcus stated simply as he started down the hall "Wick you're with me."

Wick found himself having a hard time keeping up with Marcus as they dashed through the halls. He was a man on a mission. Wick had to stop him after he ran right past the maintenance shaft in his rush. "Sir, no it's right here." He yelled.

They worked together to open the hatch. "It's not that hot, Sinclair doesn't know what he's talking about. It's a little warm." Wick tried to make light of the situation causing Marcus to smile.

"So you're not gonna talk be out of going?" Marcus shot back.

"Nope" Wick paused for a second before continuing "when you die can I have your shoes?"

"They're much too stylish for you." Marcus slapped the young man on the shoulder with a smile before starting to make his way through the tight space.

Warm was an understatement. The hot air burned Marcus's throat and his forearms all but sizzled on the hot pipes. The pain was becoming more and more intolerable with each movement forward. It seemed like an endless tunnel into hell but Marcus knew he had to keep going. He wouldn't fail her again.

When he finally made it through to the service door his hands were shaking and the blisters made it difficult to attach the battery pack to power the door. He sighed in relief as the door opened. He frantically searched the dark room "Come on. Come on." He murmured.

His eyes fell on a small form curled up on the far side of the room. "Abby!" he yelled running over to her "hey hey wake up." He whispered praying to the powers that be that he hadn't lost her.

"Abby wake up" he spun her around to face him. She was still alive. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

She looked at him dazed as she took in several deep breathes of the fresh air coming in through the now open service door. "Marcus…. You came." She whispered "it's so hot."

He pulled her into his arms in a need to feel her close to him. "Of course Abby, I'm here. Just breathe."

Her body relaxed against his as they sat there for several minutes as the others in the room were helped out by Jaha, Sinclair and Wick. "Come on Abby let's get you to medical you need water." Marcus finally said noticing her dry and cracked lips. He kissed the top of her head before helping her to her feet.

She allowed him to help her walk with an arm around her waist. The corner of Marcus's lips twitched upward as she laid her head on his shoulder. She was alive. There was still hope.

51 hours. They'd been told that's all they had left. Marcus couldn't accept it. After everything they'd been through that couldn't be it. He'd spent the next 8 hours in earth monitoring with Sinclair running the simulations over and over again, with the same dismal outcome. Sinclair had finally begged to spend his last remaining hours with his family. Marcus wasn't an engineer so when he left Marcus had no choice but to return to his quarters alone. Abby had left their meeting with Jaha earlier to tend to a seriously injured patient, he hadn't seen her since. That didn't stop his thoughts form drifting to her as he sat back on his couch with a bottle of whiskey. "Find your peace" Is what Jaha had told them but there just wasn't enough time. How do you cover a life time of mistakes in the 43 hours they had left? Maybe this was their punishment for their transgressions, that they'd never have the chance to be happy. The thought hung heavy over him as he drank.

He was surprised when there was a soft knock on the door. "Abby" he whispered when he found her on the other side of his door. She'd been crying. He searched her eyes for an answer as to why. What he found was the same need he had to be near her.

"Find your peace. That's what he said and I…." Abby started with a sob but she trailed off. She was struggling with the same fears he was.

"Oh thanks god." He breathed before pulling her abruptly in for a desperate kiss. Both lost in their emotions as they walked into Marcus's quarters, closing the door behind them. "Abby I'm so sorry for everything. Please forgive me" he murmured between kisses.

"Shut up I don't want to talk about it. I just want to feel you please." She replied as she grabbed his hand lead him back to his bedroom. Her fingers ran under his shirt as their lips found each other again. Her touch felt like fire on his skin. His hands pulled her flush against his body. He wasn't going to let her go again.

They fell onto the bed together a tangle of limbs and lost clothing. Both found themselves flush and out of breath quickly the lack of oxygen taking a toll on them. They were exhausted but this wasn't about sex this was about feeling as close as they could be with one another. His hands roamed her delicate skin, committing her feel to memory. When they were both naked Abby straddled Marcus before slowing sinking down on his hard erection. A deep moan echoed from both of them. Abby felt him fill her both physically and emotionally. He spoke her names softly as she filled sheathed him, taking him deeper then she ever had.

"God I need you so much." He moaned as she ground her hips down on him.

"Me too. I'm sorry Marcus." She pressed a kiss to his lips before leaning her forehead against his. Marcus held her close, on hand held the back of her head against his and the other gripped her hip securely. Their movements were slow and tantric.

"I'm close." Marcus grunted through gritted teeth.

Abby's response was to grab the hand he had resting on her hip and move it with hers to her clit as she continued to grind her hips against him. They came together with each others name on their lips. They needed this. They needed each other.

Abby slid down next to him and cuddled into his warm body, her head resting on his chest. "This is where I want to be when…." She trailed off. She couldn't say it. Marcus knew she meant when the air runs out.

"I can't think of a better way." He whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

They both finally let exhaustion take over, as they fell asleep in each others arms. They were each other's moment of peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Abby woke to the gentlest of touches running down her spine and back in a slow rhythmic pace. She kept her eyes closed as she took in the feeling for several minutes. She surprised even herself with a soft purr of content. Her eyes shot open when Marcus stopped his ministrations. Looking up she found him smiling down at her as he continued to hold her tight to him. "Hey why'd you stop?" she pouted.

He chuckled "I thought you were still asleep."

"So you were just going to watch me sleep?"

"Yup. You're beautiful." He answered unapologetically while he resumed tracing her spine softly. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Who knew the great Marcus Kane could be so corny." She smiled while poking him in the side gently.

"Only for you Abby." He said seriously. They laid there in silence for servals minutes before Marcus spoke again "It's not fair. I need more time."

"I know." She whispered '"but we're here now let's just enjoy the time we have left."

"I can do that." He stated before bending down to capture her lips in a warm kiss. They broke apart at the sound of a loud knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Marcus wondered out loud.

"You don't have to answer." She tried to pull him back down to her, but whoever was at the door tried again knocking louder this time.

Marcus groaned as he climbed out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked to the door. "What?" he answered.

"Sir, the Chancellor sent me to find you and Dr. Griffin and have you come to earth monitoring ASAP." The young guard at the other side of the door answered.

"Do you know what for?" Marcus asked confused. He's not sure why he asks, they never do.

"No sir."

"Okay Thanks." Marcus tried to dismiss but the guard made no motion to leave. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

The guard suddenly seemed uncomfortable "Uhh Sir I stopped by Dr. Griffin's quarters before coming here but she wasn't there and she wasn't in medical either. Do you know where I might find her?"

Marcus subconsciously looked over his shoulder towards his bedroom "Uh Yeah don't worry about it I'll make sure she gets the message."

"Yes Sir Thank you." The guard replied before turning to leave with haste.

Heading back into his room he found Abby still curled up into his pillow. It was perfect. He hated to disturb her but the quicker they figured out what Jaha wanted the sooner they could get back to this. "Abby, Jaha wants us to come see him in earth monitoring."

"Nope." She answered matter of factly.

"No?" Marcus chuckled leaning on the door frame of his room watching her. Abby couldn't help but notice how low his sweatpants fell on his hips, it was distracting to say the least.

"We've got better things to do instead of wasting any more time in earth monitoring." She sat up holding the blanket to her chest.

"Could be important, come on we'll make it quick then we'll get back to the 'better things'" he tossed her pants to her as he searched for the rest of her clothing. "Where's your shirt?" He asked searching the floor, Abby just shrugged in response as she started to get dressed again. "You can just borrow one of mine." He headed to his dresser to grab a fresh set of clothes for himself and a shirt for her.

"That'll be a little obvious don't you think?

"Abby at this point who cares?" he tossed her a clean shirt. He had a point they'd all be dead in a little over a day anyway. She finished getting dressed before finally climbing out of bed. She walked over to him as he pulled on his shirt. "You look good in my clothes." He pulled her into him capturing her lips in a brief kiss.

"Come on you made me put pants on let's get this over with." She pulled him by the hand towards the door.

As they exited his quarters into the hallway she released his hand and they walked side by side to earth monitoring. They found Jaha and Sinclair pouring over blueprints of the ark when they entered. "You wanted to see us?" Initially Jaha didn't look up at them as they entered he was absorbed in whatever he was working on. When he did look up he did a double take at their appearance. Marcus's hair was still uncharacteristically messy and Abby well he'd never seen her wear that shirt before, nor was it Jake's. He gave them a questioning look that Marcus deflected "Did you find something new?"

"Yeah I think so. In your simulations with Sinclair have you tried not saving the ark?" Jaha asked cryptically.

"What is this about?" Abby asked voicing everyone's confusion.

"It's about going home."Jaha seemed to be dangling the answer in front of them coyly. "From where I stand we have two options: die in space or probably die trying to get to the ground."

Marcus was already weary of Jaha's puzzle stated the obvious. "We have no more exodus ships, Sir."

"You're wrong Kane. There is one. We call it the Ark." Jaha started to explain. "Sinclair tell us what would happen if we use the thrusters that keep the Ark in orbit to propel us into the atmosphere instead."

"The Ark would break apart. First into its original 12 stations then further as the violence intensified 95% of the structures would explode on the way down."

"You think you're smart enough to pinpoint the 5% that wouldn't?" Jaha challenged as Marcus and Abby glanced toward each other equally astonished. This was crazy!

"Are we really going to do this?" Marcus asked "bring that Ark to the ground?"

"You have a better idea." Jaha challenged. "What do you say Abby. Are you ready to see your daughter again?"

Abby stood still silent chewing her lip in contemplation. It was a terrifying plan but even a 1% chance was better than none. She glanced back over at Marcus to try and figure out what his thoughts were, he gave her a silent nod. He knew how much she would risk to see Clarke again. "What do we need to do?" she asked.

"Sinclair figure out the safest compartments of the Ark to strap into. Kane start assigning seating for the survivors. Abby we'll need to divide up supplies from medical equally between the stations. We don't what kind of injuries we're going to see on the way down." Everyone turned to start their respective assignments but Jaha stopped Abby. "Abby could I speak with you in my office privately?"

The request seemed odd with all that needed to be done. Marcus froze in place while glancing between Abby and Jaha. "Sure" Abby replied hesitantly, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like where this was going.

Abby followed him to his office located just off earth monitoring. For some reason Abby felt like she was being called to the principal's office to be reprimanded.

"Really, Abby?" Jaha asked incredulously.

"Really what Thelonious?" she fired back defensively.

"You know what."

"If you have a question just ask it." If he was going to sit on his high horse she was going to make him say it.

"Kane of all people."

"Last I checked that was none of your business." She replied harshly crossing her arms.

"You hate Kane!"

"I don't hate Kane!" she yelled

"You could have fooled me." He matched her tone.

"Apparently we did."

Her last comment led him to believe this wasn't just a 'we're dying anyway one time' thing. "How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not discussing this with you Thelonious." She turned to leave.

"Fine but I hope you know what your next step is. I'm putting you back on council. We don't have anyone else with the leadership experience left."

"I'll be fine." Abby said harshly.

She exited the office and found Marcus still standing in earth monitoring going over plans with Sinclair. She wasn't surprised when he followed her as she made her way to medical to start preparations. "Hey what was that about?" he asked as he caught up with her.

"He's putting me back on council." She answered with distain still in her voice.

He fell silent for a moment as they walked. This sounded like good news, why was she angry? He was confused with her response but equally as afraid to make her angrier. "I heard yelling?" he tried cautiously.

"Yeah Thelonious think us sleeping together complicates things. I told him it was none of is damn business who I slept with."

"Oh. Good." He replied. He didn't like the idea of Jaha digging into his personal life. He was still following Abby when they entered her office shutting the door behind them.

"Is it Marcus? I mean an hour ago it seemed like a straight forward answer, but now if we survive this then what? Where does that leave us?" She stressed.

He understood where she was coming from. They weren't talking about long term before. Just being together was enough. Could they sustain long term? All he knew was that he wanted to try. "Abby I know we've had our ups and downs, which even as I say it seems like an understatement." He laughed nervously before continuing. "I want to change and if you'll let me try I'm all in. In whatever capacity you'll have me I mean." He'd never been this nervous before as he stumbled to find the right words. He was putting it all out there. Her silence at first made it worse as he tried to gauge what she was thinking. Instead of answering she walked over and placed a hand on his cheek and for a moment he thought she was softening the blow of rejection. "Please don't make me stop Abby, please?"

She surprised him with one simple word "Okay."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in with and audible huff. "Okay really?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, on one condition."

"Anything." He stated as he held onto the hand she still had on his cheek, pulling it down so he could hold it.

"That we tread lightly. I don't want Clarke to find out right now." Abby noticed the look of disappointment come across his face as she spoke. "She's already not speaking to me. I have to try and fix my relationship with her if I get the chance. She's not really your biggest fan right now either."

"Yeah, of course." He replied still a little disappointed.

"Hey has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're vulnerable? "

"This is a first and to be honest it's not a great feeling."

"One of many firsts I hope." She said bringing a smile back to his face. Abby leaned up to place a chaste Kidd's on his lips but he took the opportunity to deepen it. "Careful Kane. We have work to do." She warned.

"Abby I'd hate to pull the 'we might die tomorrow card' but we might die tomorrow. And don't call me Kane."

"That's true and you did promise me we'd get back to those 'better things'…" she said seductively.

"I am a man of my word Abigail." His eyes darkened as he spoke in a way that set her body on fire.

"I'm sure we can take a detour back to your quarters."

"What's wrong with here." He asked before lifting her up and placing her on her desk. He settled between her legs and pulled her close.

"What if someone comes into medical." She asked but she was loosing the battle as her body reacted to him.

"Everyone still thinks they're dying tomorrow they're not coming to medical, what would be the point?" He murmured as he placed soft kisses down her neck.

"Hmm and the preparations?" She hummed her hands gripping his shirt.

"Abby?"

"Yes."

"Shut up." He ordered right before his lips crashed into hers in a searing kiss. His hands gripped her hips grinding his erection against her core. "God the things I want to do on this desk." He groaned sliding his hands up her shirt and in a quick motion it was off, discarded in an unknown direction. His mouth descended on the tops of her breasts before they too were released from their confines.

"Thought about this before Councillor?" She knew the answer because she had too.

"God yes." He groaned as her hand slipped into his pants and grazed his member. He'd been so preoccupied he hadn't even felt her undo his pants.

"Well I suggest you choose wisely we don't have a lot of time."

A dangerous smirk came across his face "Where's your lab coat?"

"Hanging on the back of the door." She answered laughing as he immediately jumped towards the door tripping slightly over his loose pants. Deciding they were in the way of his goal he removed them as he moved to grab her coat. She took the opportunity to pull off her pants before her came back but he stopped her before she could pull off her panties.

"No leave them. Put this on." He tossed her her lab coat.

"Fine but I'm going to need you to leave that guard jacket on." Two could play this game. He watched her pull the lab coat on, he took a moment to just take in the view of her sitting back on her desk wearing only the lab coat and black panties. His cock twitched at the sight, this was far better than any of his fantasies. "You just going to stare Councillor?" This jarred Marcus out of his trance and he launched back at her taking one of her breast that was sticking out of the lab coat into his mouth. He moved slowly down her body, tasting each new inch of skin and savoring the soft sounds of pleasure she made. He gentle massaged her core through he panties, grinning at how wet she was for him. His fingers continued there task, while his mouth nipped gently at her hipbone. If this was going to be their last time together he was going to give it everything he had.

"Look Doc no hands." He murmured before pulling her panties down with his teeth.

"Hidden talent Council….oh." She cut off her response as his tongue found her clit. "Oh god." She laced one hand through his hair as he added his fingers to the pleasure. Her back arched on the desk sending a number of files to fall to the floor.

"That's it sweetie let go." He hummed feeling her clench around his fingers.

Moments later he felt her convulse around him as she came. "Fuck Marcus." She yelled

"I like the way you say my name like that." He smirked before capturing her lips again, kissing her hungrily as she came down from her high.

"Your turn." She smiled wickedly before pushing him back. "Sit. Doctors orders."

He fell backwards into her office chair as he watched with anticipation as she walked over and crouched in front of him. She massaged his thighs before grabbing his boxers and pulling them down, releasing his erection from it confines. She gave his tip a gentle kiss before taking him into her mouth. There was something addictive about his taste and knowing what she could do to him with a few flicks of her tongue. He gripped her hair tightly as his hip bucked into her mouth. "God Abby if you don't stop this going to be over too soon." He said through gritted teeth. She released him from her mouth with a satisfying pop, but she was far from done with him. She stood but kept him seated as she turned to sit in his lap. In a quick movement she sheathed herself on his hard cock, his hot breath on the back of her neck. "Wait one second." He plead holding her hips still, things had almost took an embarrassing turn. He took several deep breaths to calm his body before allowing her to move again. She leaned back against him as her hip gyrated around him. They fell into a steady rhythm as Marcus took the opportunity to distract himself from what she was doing to him by nipping at her neck and shoulder, undoubtedly leaving marks. When they came they came together breathlessly calling the others name. It took them longer then usual to catch their breath with the lack of oxygen but neither seemed to mind as the held each other in place.

¬¬¬¬They'd been working tirelessly to prepare the stations for launch. Abby thought the plan was still crazy even as they worked, but they were giving themselves a chance at survival. She was giving herself a chance to see her daughter again. Jackson had been working beside her for hours before she sent him to get some rest ahead of the launch window, she would need his help with injuries if they survived the landing. She was just taking a final glance around medical when Marcus walked in.

"Hey." She greeted. He looked stressed as he walked closer to her and she was able to take in his appearance. "What's going on?"

"Jaha wants all members of council to launch in different stations to make sure there is a leadership presence if we reach the ground."

"Absolutely not!" she answered sternly.

He couldn't help but smirk at her defiant response, it was Abby. "I know that's what I told him."

"And he agreed?"

"No."

"No!?" She almost yelled. "Thelonious needs to get over himself. If we're doing this we're doing it together. I'll talk to him." She stated as she started marching out of the station. Marcus grabbed her arm and pulled her back again.

"Woah there tiger. It's not going to help I tried, and it's not worth the air for the argument. I figure we'll just take a page from your book and just do it anyway. I've already assigned stations." He tried to calm her down.

"You're ignoring a direct order?" she asked shocked

"What can I say; you're a terrible influence on me."

"I like rebel Marcus." She smiled.

"Yeah well it makes me uncomfortable so don't get used to it, come on let's head down it's almost time."

"Wait." She stopped him. "Marcus I'm scared."

He pulled her into a tight hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll face it together I promise." He spoke. She nodded her response against his chest. She just wanted to hold him close one last time before they faced their fate.

When they finally separated he kissed her forehead and they walked together to Mecha station. Most of the people assigned to the station were already there and settling in. Abby and Marcus found their seats towards the back of the station with Sinclair and Jackson. The restraints they had fashioned from whatever they could find didn't instill much faith that they'd help steady the fall, but they at least provided the illusion of safety and something to hold onto. They strapped in next to each other and Abby leaned slightly on Marcus shoulder.

They sat there for what seemed like forever as Sinclair went through a final check and Jaha lead them in the traveler's prayer. The words made Marcus remember his mother and he found it difficult to hold back tears. He hadn't hat the chance to really grieve her loss and the emotions seemed to trigger easily. He was brought back into the moment when Sinclair responded to Jaha "Taking us home sir."

Marcus and Abby glanced at each other nervously. This was it. Abby reached over and took his hand in hers but kept it them down out of sight. They're hearts felt like they were beating at a hundred miles per hours.

"Initiating Go-sci separation in 5, 4,3,2,1. Separation." Sinclair announced as everyone closed their eyes to prepare for launch, but nothing happened. "Sir, Go-sci separation has failed. We are negative for Go-sci separation, negative for launch."

"Can you fix it?" Jaha's voice came over their earpieces.

"Not from here Sir. No. Some will have to launch manually."

Without hesitation Marcus started to stand and Abby's stomach dropped. "What are you doing?" she asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"Someone has to stay behind Abby." Marcus replied regretfully.

Abby reached her arm out to keep him seated next to her. "There has to be another way." She refused to let go of him.

"I can go back and reprogram the system but it'll take time. We'll miss the window for the eastern United States. We won't land anywhere near the 100." Sinclair explained.

"Then we'll wait till it comes back around again." Abby tried.

"The Ark will be out of air by then."

Marcus took hold of the arm that she was holding him down with causing her to look at him. "Salvation comes at a price Abby." He whispered to her. He was doing this for her, for their sins. He was giving her a chance to see her daughter again. She reluctantly loosened her grip allowing him to stand but reached out to grab his hand when he found his feet. Tears were already leaving her eyes as he started walking back into the Ark towards earth monitoring. Other joined in to giving him their thanks for his sacrifice as they grabbed his hand on the way out.

"How much air will he have?" Abby asked Sinclair.

"A week or two at the most."

Suddenly the station jerked violently just before Marcus made it to the sealed door tossing him backwards. "We're away. We've launched." Sinclair yelled excitedly.

"How?" Abby questioned has Marcus made his way back to his seat next to her.

"God speed my friends, God speed." Jaha's voice came across their earpieces again.

"Thelonious where are you?" Abby replied into her mic.

"Right where I'm supposed to be. Hold tight Abby you'll see your daughter soon." Jaha seemed at peace with his decision as he spoke. There wasn't anything anyone could do to save him at this point.

Abby took hold of Marcus's hand again as they continued their decent to earth. She held onto him for dear life as the station tossed them back and forth violently and the heat from re-entering the earth atmosphere made it feel like they were trapped in an oven. There were screams from the other passengers that seemed barely audible over the groaning of the stations hull struggled to remain intact. With a final hard jerk the station came to a stop. A silence fell among everyone as if they were afraid to move, not sure if they even made it through.

"Abby I think we've landed." Marcus whispered first. "Come on let see where we are." He helped her up as they made their way to the escape hatch.

Abby made the climb through the hatch first the bright light of the sun blinding her. It took several seconds for her eyes to adjust but when they did the sight that she was meet with took her breath away. What had always seemed like a myth told to them from prior generations was real. The blueness of the sky, the green of the trees, and the crispness of the air, all real. She heard Marcus comes out behind her his eye needed the same time to adjust. "It's everything I've ever dreamed. So much green, there are trees everywhere and water, and the air is sweet. It's beautiful Marcus."

"I never thought…" he started but he found himself at a loss for words as he took in the sights. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. As he spun around he noticed smoke billowing out of the woods in the distance. "Abby look. Could be another station." He pointed it out to her.

"Or the kids." She added hopefully.

"We have to get everyone ready to move. Abby, we have injured here." He knew it wasn't what she'd want to hear but they still had a responsibility to the others. It would take time. It would mean waiting longer to find Clarke. He saw her shoulda visibly fall at the thought. "As soon as we get everyone out we'll send a few people ahead to check it out okay?" He tried to compromise.

"I'm going with them." She stated sternly.

"Abby…." He tried. There was any number of unknown dangers.

"No Marcus I'm going."

He sighed he knew he wasn't going to win this one, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go with out him. They spent the next several hours moving the survivors to a safe location and tending to the injured. Tents were set up as temporary shelter for the night. As they finished the sun was going down, it wouldn't be safe to move till morning. Marcus promised Abby that the'd move at first light and she had reluctantly agreed. Sinclair and Jackson were briefed on what still needed to be done and what to do should they not return the next day. Marcus was already feeling torn between Abby and the remaining citizens of the Ark. Being on the ground would change things in a way he didn't expect. Would they survive?


	11. Chapter 11

Their first day on the ground was exhausting, but the elation of being there didn't die down as the sun fell. They had to get their people and what supplies survived to shore and tend to the injured. Everyone that was able to work was put to it, in the end everyone was more or less responsible for building some sort of housing or shelter for themselves to last the night. Marcus took it upon himself to put up makeshift tents for Abby and himself. They were separate but still right next to each other, he knew she didn't want their relationship to be common knowledge at this point but he still wanted her close. The tents weren't much to look at, nothing more then tarps strung up on tree branches but it provided a sense of privacy and security.

She'd still been busy tending to patients when he decided to try and get some rest. Sleep wouldn't come though as he tossed and turned on the hard ground. The summer heat was uncomfortable even at night, just one of a great many things they'd have to get used to on the ground. He'd stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt to find some relief. They never expected to be here and now that they were his mind raced with all that needed to be done. The soft sound of foot steps nearby brought him back to his surroundings. He recognized the steps and knew it was her before she slid gracefully into his small tent.

"Hey." She smiled as she crawled on her hands and knees towards him.

"Hey." His brow furled.

She smiled at his confusion. "I made sure no one was watching before I came over. Everyone's in bed for the most part."

In truth her mind was still elated in their knew surroundings and she wanted him to be apart of her joy. Not to mention if they find Clarke tomorrow as she hoped she wasn't sure when she'd be able to kiss him again. Finding out your mother is sleeping with a man you partially blame for your fathers death wouldn't be a great start to the rebuilding of their relationship.

Marcus was pleasantly surprised when she immediately straddled his waist and bent down to kiss him soundly. "We made it." She smiled against his lips.

"Yes we did." He let out a deep chuckle that Abby felt ripple through her whole body. His hands immediately taking position on her back and hip, holding her close. She already felt desire pooling in the pit of her stomach and she leaned in and kissed him again, this time with more passion. He did his part by deepening the kiss, his tongue performing a desperate dance with hers.

"You think you can be quiet?" He asked in a low voice laced with desire.

"Me?" She acted offended "What about you?" She made her point by grinding her core down on his growing erection, eliciting a deep moan from him.

"You'll just have to kiss me to keep me quiet." The boyish grin he gave her as he spoke drove her crazy. 'Almost as crazy as his damn hair' she thinks to herself as she laces her fingers though his dark locks and continued kissing him.

His hand held her hips to him as she continued to grind down on him in a need for friction. "Pants off." He demanded finding the harsh fabric of her jeans uncomfortable against his thinner boxers. She struggled with the tight pants sticking to her slightly sweaty body. He chuckled at her struggle as he stripped himself of his shirt and stared helping her with her's.

It wasn't long till they were both naked and Abby took position straddling him again. Kissing her her reached down to tease her clit causing her to take in a sharp breath. She was already wet for him. "I want you inside me now." She moaned as his fingers continued their teasing.

"Yes mam" he obliged moving his hand to brace himself as she sunk down onto him. Their breathing both hitched as they tried to keep quiet.

No matter how many times they've done this Marcus is always amazed at how well she fit him, like puzzle pieces they fit together. "God you feel amazing Abs." He said through gritted teeth as she rode him.

He let her take control for a while before deciding her pace was too slow and teasing. He pulled her head down by the back of her neck allowing his fingers to tangle in her hair as he kissed her. His other arm wrapped around her back pulling her tight against him as he thrusting into her at a blistering pace. She was happy for his sound kiss keeping her from yelling out as he truly fucked her. Her mind almost going blank as she focused on the pleasure of each stroke. "Marcus please I'm close." She spoke though erratic breaths.

"Me too…" he gritted, continuing his pace.

He felt her coming undone in his arms and the feeling of her biting into his collar bone to keep quiet sent him over the edge as well. In a blinding orgasm he emptied his seed deep into her. The feeling of his warmth inside her prolonging her own orgasm, she swore she saw fireworks behind her closed eyes at the feeling. They held each other in place for a while each enjoying the afterglow.

"I should head back to my tent." She finally said as she caught her breath, rolling off him.

"Or you could stay." He stated hopefully.

"You know I can't. We agreed." She started redressing.

"I know but you can't blame me for trying."

At this she couldn't help but smile as she finished getting dressed. "I'll see you in the morning Chancellor." She leaned over and kissed him one more time before heading to her tent.

Marcus still had trouble sleeping even after their 'activities' the night before. He knew Abby still wasn't pleased that he decided they'd wait till morning to look for the kids but he had to think logically. His people were looking for guidance and he couldn't allow himself to be sidetracked by personal endeavors. It felt like he'd just fallen asleep when Abby woke him before the crack of dawn.

"Marcus?"she called crawling into the small tent again" Marcus we should get moving."she gently shook him.

"The sun's not even up yet." He groaned.

"It will be soon, and if we start getting ready we can move out at first light."

"Abby the guys need rest and frankly so do I." He tried to get comfortable again.

"Please Marcus." She plead placing a hand on his cheek, making him open his eyes to look at her. He'd never seen her look this desperate before. He knew her last contact with Clarke hadn't gone well and he could see the fear of loosing her daughter in her gaze. She wouldn't rest until she found Clarke and in turn neither would he.

"Alright alright. You're gonna be the death of me woman." He yawned sitting up.

"Thank you." She smiled giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the tent to get ready.

The guards he chose to take with them on their search seemed just as confused with their early wake up call but followed their orders without question. They left camp just as the sun crested the horizon. Orders were left for the remaining survivors to follow coordinates radios to them for alpha station as soon as the injured were ready to move. They needed to find more permanent shelter.

They trekked through the woods for almost two hours towards the smoke they saw after landing the day before. When they came across two boys sent down with the hundred, Bellamy And Finn, their hope for finding the others brought a sense of excitement to the group. News that Clarke had been safe as far as the boys knew brought a hopeful but apprehensive look to Abby's face.

"You're almost there Abby." Marcus whispered only to her placing a hand on her shoulder as they followed the boys direction to the drop ship. He knew she was worried about Clarke's reaction when they finally found her and wished he could say more to ease her worry, but he also wanted to respect her wishes to keep their relationship to themselves till she could repair her broken relationship with her daughter.

They hurriedly made their way to the drop ship but the scene that they were meet with when they got there wasn't what they expected. They initially only found death, bodies littered the surrounding area. The silence was deafening, the group of teenagers they expected to find couldn't be that silent. Marcus was afraid of what they were about to discover and he could only imagine what Abby was feeling after coming so far. He couldn't let fear take him over, his men were looking to him for guidance in the face of uncertainty. This wasn't a time for weakness.

"We'll take it from here." Marcus stopped the boys from rushing in. "Banks and Scanlan you stay with them. We'll signal once we're sure it's safe."

As he lead towards the drop ship he felt Abby's presence right behind him. He wanted to turn around and make her stay, to keep her safe but her knew she'd never listen. All he could do is make sure she stayed close. They were surprised to find two survivors in the drop ship, John Murphy and Raven Reyes, Marcus recognized.

"Help her." Murphy begged. Abby's attention was drawn to a very pale looking Raven laying all but dead on the floor.

"Raven, Raven honey it's Abby." She searched the young woman for signs of life. Abby smiled in relief when Raven opened her eyes.

"Clarke's not here." Raven croaked weakly. "I don't know where she is."

Abby's face fell at the news as Marcus stared at her helplessly. "What happened to you?" She asked Raven.

"I got shot." She answered vaguely.

Abby immediately started to asses her injuries as Marcus helped a limping Murphy from the ship. They next thing Abby heard was shouting from just outside. The scene that met her when she walk out startled her. Bellamy had attacked Murphy and had his hand grasped tightly around the other boy's throat. She watched Marcus give the order to shock the young man into submission and put an end to the attack.

"Place him under arrest." Marcus ordered.

"Wait you don't understand." Finn tried to defend Bellamy. "Murphy murdered two of our people. He shot another. He tried to hang Bellamy."

"I don't care. We are not animals. There are rules. Laws. You are not in control here anymore." Marcus yelled in a very cold Kane like manner. Things were out of control and he handled it the only way he knew how. He needed order.

Finns attention was torn away as Raven was carried out on a stretcher by two guards. Whatever argument he was going to have with Kane forgotten.

"She's lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle she's still alive" Abby reported. The tourniquet and gauze she placed would only give her so much time, they needed to find more medical supplies. They left the bulk of their first aide with their injured, Raven's best hope was to find Alpha station, another delay in finding Clarke but with everything Raven risked to help her Abby owed her everything. Before leaving Abby etched basic directions to Alpha station in the hull of the drop ship. A last ditch hope that if Clarke was still out there that she'd be able to find her way home.

"Abby, get ready to move out." Marcus rushed her "we gotta get there before dark." A flash or rage rang through her at his tone. This wasn't her Marcus, this was Kane.

They marched on towards Alpha station's coordinates and Abby fell back to talk to Marcus. "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Shock lashing the poor boy. You have no idea what they've been through down here." Her voice raising just a pitch.

"He was out of control Abby what was I supposed to do?" He shot back his anger boiling over.

"We put them in this environment to fend for themselves, you can't just come in and treat them like children. We need them to show us how to survive down here." She started to walk ahead of him not wanting to make their argument anymore noticeable.

"They are children this isn't lord of the flies Abby. I'm here now it time to have some order. Hey look at me." He stated sternly grabbing her wrist harshly to make her look at him. Hard enough to bruise. The wild anger that shown in her eyes caused him to loosen his grip. He immediately realized he'd gone too far. Flashes of his fathers temper came to his mind. "Abby I'm…." he tried to apologize but she cut him off.

"Don't fucking touch me Kane." She seethed pulling herself from his grasp.

All Marcus could do was watch as she gave him a once over like she didn't recognize the man in front of her. She marched foreword to catch up with Raven and it would be the last words Abby and Marcus would share for days. They quickly made their way to Alpha station and went their separate ways. Her to medical to try and save Raven and him to assess the camp.

The next two days flew by for Marcus as he oversaw the construction of camp and security of the citizens. This was his job now and he had to be strong for them. He was in their makeshift cell talking with Bellamy trying to get more intel on the grounders. Abby was right they did need the information that he had learned in his month on the ground but he wasn't going to allow this camp to be run by a criminal child. Byrne came in interrupting his questioning to bring Murphy into their lock up. That's when they heard the shots by the front gate.

Everyone made a dash to the front gate with fears of an imminent attack fresh in their minds.

"Did anyone see anything?" Major Byrne yelled as they reached the gate finding a mechanic from Alpha station pointing wildly into the wood line with a rifle.

"Who was there? How many? What did they look like?" Marcus asked in rapid fire as he came up behind the man.

"I don't know. I'm sure I saw someone move." The mechanic stuttered.

"You opened fire? That could have been the kids." Abby yelled. Marcus hadn't even heard her come up behind them. She tried to push by them and head toward the wood line and Marcus once again found himself grabbing her roughly by the arm. This time to stop her from running head first into unknown danger.

"Abby. No!" He shouted. She spun around and he was staring down her wrath again. "We'll sweep the woods." He tried to calm her. The look on her face spoke for her 'you better' she said silently before turning away from him in an attempt to calm herself. "In the meantime, who issued you that weapon?" Marcus asked the mechanic.

"I did sir." Major Byrne answered up.

Marcus quickly snatched the weapon away from the mechanic and shoved it harshly into Byrne's grasp. "From now one, only members of the guard get guns." He spoke first to her then to the citizens as a whole. "Unauthorized use of firearms will be a felony under the Exodus Charter. Is that understood!" He yelled.

Abby approached him again as he finished his tirade. "Marcus, search the damn woods." She ordered determinedly. Marcus nodded and gave orders to Byrne to have the men check the area. If Marcus was looking for a thank you from Abby though he'd be disappointed as she turned back to medical without another word.

It wasn't 20 minutes later that pain soaked cries were heard all the way in camp. Marcus immediately ran out with a few other men, the sounds of screams giving them direction. What they found was straight from a horror story. Three of his men speared and crucified in a clear message. More consternation came from the fact the one was still alive to suffer the unbearable pain so his screams would call them over. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen or even dreamed they'd encounter. One thing was clear, they were not prepared to fight this enemy. Marcus immediately called for his other search teams to return to camp, the search of the woods called off, and helped as they cut their men down.

As he helped carry the bodies back to camp, their one survivor succumbing to his injuries, Marcus couldn't help but think he was failing. The loss of life at his leadership weighing heavy on his conscious. Not to mention Abby, she seemed barely able to look at him as if she too tallied the casualties. He didn't want to face her and luckily she was occupied with treating the injured including Raven.

Marcus busied himself for the rest of the afternoon, security had to be enhanced with the knowledge that they were undoubtedly being watched. He'd been told of Raven's surgery but found himself mental unprepared for her screams of anguish that echoed through the camp. She was still just a child, but she showed more courage then he ever had. He could keep avoiding her. As Raven's screams subsided he made his way to the medical tent. Abby was washing the blood from her hands when he entered.

"How is she?" He questioned quietly as not to disturb Raven and Finn.

"Well she survived the surgery. Don't ask me how. She's a courageous kid." Abby replied without looking at him.

"That's one thing these kids have. It's courage. Bellamy can't wait to get back out there."

"He want's to help his friends." She stated simply her eyes still not meeting his.

"We all wanna find out what happened to them Abby, but not without a plan …or a clear idea of what we're up against." He tried to explain but she saw right through his words.

"You didn't send that search team out did you?" It wasn't so much a question but a statement because she knew the answer.

"Those men were crucified. That's a warning I intend to take very seriously. We'll search high and low for the kids, you have my word, but not before we secure this camp." He tried to keep his anger in check but his emotion were running high.

"They tortured John Murphy. They put a spear into Jasper Jordan's chest." She finally looked him in the eye, it felt like she was staring into his soul. He folded, adverting his eyes from her gaze as she spoke. "We can't wait." Her voice cracked as she tried to get him to look at her again, tugging lightly on his jacket. "Please"She begged.

"I'm sorry. I've made my decision." He said coldly before leaving the tent. She'd made her decision as well and he wasn't going to like it.

Byrne came to him the next morning with news that the boys had escaped along with a corresponding number of rifles. She'd done it again, gone behind his back to get her way. Marcus had to take several deep breaths to control the anger coursing through his veins. He had hoped with the change in their relationship that they were past the deception and the lies. He'd been honest with her right? All he was trying to do was keep this camp alive.

When he made it to the cell he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh as he looked around. As he suspected, no signs that the boys had managed to break out. They must have been let out.

"Prisoners were last seen at lights out so they must have left sometime in the past six hours. Safe to say they headed for the drop ship but we'll put Davis on the search team to be safe. He taught earth skills and he's dying to get some practical…." Byrne stared but was cut off by Marcus.

"You're not sending out a search team. That'll put even more lives at risk. I'm more worried about finding the people who helped them."

"You wanted to see me?" Abby said as she entered, a defiant look on her face.

'Speak of the Devil' Marcus thought. "Thank you major." He dismissed Byrne but his eyes never left Abby's. He hadn't even noticed Byrne giving them a strange look as she watched the two.

"Tell me it wasn't you."he spoke again almost pleading for her to say it wasn't her, but they both knew the truth. The betrayal felt like getting a punch to the stomach, he scoffed "Are we really back to this? On the Ark you did anything you wanted, without a thought about the consequences."

"On the Ark, I did what I needed to, and I was right. Just like now." She challenged.

"Letting prisoners go, arming them. Those are serious crimes Abby." He stepped closer to her his voice cracking with emotion "As chancellor you can't expect me to just…."

Abby cut him off "You we're elected chancellor Marcus. You only got the job because Thelonious beat you to redemption." She seethed but her eyes filling with tears betrayed her with conflicting emotions.

Her words stabbed him in the chest, making it hard to breath. She might as well have said he should have been the one that died. He just stared at her silently for several seconds before his eyes caught a glimpse at her necklace with Jake's ring hanging at its center. He hadn't questioned it before. He knew she still felt guilty about his death but now they took on a whole new meaning. He reached out slowly and touched the piece of metal, warm from being held so tightly to her chest. Tears fell from his eyes freely as he traced the rings circular edge. He'd never be him, it was the truth and he felt naïve to think he'd be able to compete with Jake's ghost.

"Marcus I'm…" She tried to apologize, she knew she'd let her anger take her too far again. He wouldn't let her finish as he wiped his eyes harshly and left the room as quick as he could.

"Damnit." She cried as he left.

Later that day after he composed himself he called for Major Byrne again as he watched Abby work in medical from a distance.

"You sent for me Sir?"

" has confessed to helping the boys escape and giving them guns. She's to be supervised at all times, confined to quarters when she's not at work is that clear." Marcus ordered his arms crossed. Byrne gave him a confounded look at his request. "What is it major spit it out?"

"Unauthorized use of firearms and aiding and abetting a prison escape are felonies. The exodus charter is clear, the punishment is shocklashing. I know she's your friend."

"She's not just my friend!" He snapped leaving Byrne with a shocked look. "She's a member of council and the most respected person here." He covered.

"Yes sir. Which is why it will work a deterrent." He knew she was probably right but he couldn't fathom the thought right now.

"On the Ark, we had to be ruthless, uncompromising, our hands were always forced, but down here we have a chance to start over. Make something better." As he spoke he wasn't sure if it was his wish for the camp as a whole or just himself.

"And I hope that day will come Sir, but if we lose control of this camp and we're on the knifes edge already. We won't live long enough to have that chance." Byrne watched him as he considered his words before adding "She's making you soft."

He's about to reprimand her when there is a commotion a the front gate. Patrol was bringing in a grounder prisoner who was almost immediately attacked by other citizens in a frenzy. A shot rings out causing everyone to stop suddenly. The prisoner was shot by a citizen going for a guards gun. Abby had come out as well and quickly ushered the grounder to medical for treatment. The hysteria in camp was boiling over.

"The knife's edge Sir." Byrne whispered before following them to medical.

She was right. He was loosing all control of the camp. Everything was falling apart despite his best efforts. He had to decide. Love or leadership. Abby had made herself clear during their last talk. What else did he have to loose.

He sent Byrne to get her from medical as the rest of camp was assembled in front of camp. Byrne has her by the arm as she led Abby to stand in front of him.

"What it this?"Abby asks.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Abby, but you left me no choice."

"Abigail Griffin has confessed to aiding and abetting know criminals and trafficking in fire arms. Under the laws set forth in the exodus charter of the Ark, she's been sentenced to ten lashes." Byrne announced causing a wave of gasps and whispers in the crowd, but Abby and Marcus didn't break eye contact the entire time she spoke.

"You can't be serious." Abby gasped.

Marcus tore his gaze from her and nodded for the guards to continue.

"We don't have to do this down here." Abby plead as she was tied to the nearby posts.

He'd come to far to stop this now though. "Proceed." He ordered and cringed as Abby cried out in pain with the first shock. He'd been shocklashed as part of training when he was young. He knew the pain she was enduring at his hand. She took the hits with her typical defiant nature. She had to be the strongest person knew. "Again." He ordered for an additional four lashings before he watched her go limp, unable to get back to her feet. "That's enough…" he put an end to the spectacle. The point was made there was no need to put her through any more.

"Sir that was only…." Byrne tried to argue.

"I said that's enough! Get her to medical!" He barked.

He watched as Jackson and guard helped her to her feet and all but carried her to the medical tent. "Everyone else back to work." He ordered before heading over to medical with them.

He paced outside the medical tent's entrance before getting the nerve to enter. He was happy to see she was sitting up on her own but visibly cringed at the painful look on her face as Jackson treated her burns.

Jackson to his credit looked like her could stab Marcus in the eye when he notices him enter but Abby stops him. "Thanks you Jackson." She told him. He'd worked with her long enough to know she wanted some privacy as she and Kane spoke.

"So did it work?" She surprised him when she spoke. "Is the rest of camp back in line?" Of course she knew what he was doing. She'd always been perceptive.

"This wasn't something I considered lightly." He looked ashamed.

"You don't have to justify yourself. I broke the rules, I accept the consequences, but you can lash me a hundred time and I'm still gonna do whatever it takes to find those kids. My kid." She said defiantly, gearing up for another fight.

He wasn't here to fight her and he smirked at her attitude. It was Abby, his Abby. He expected nothing less. "I know." He whispered .

"Then I guess we're done here." She stated as she turned away from him, wincing at the pain as she moved.

"I'm leading a mission to bring the kids back. This won't be a bunch of kids looking to stir up trouble, but a diplomatic mission to make contact with the grounders commander and negotiate for peace. I'm taking the grounder prisoner with me to guide the way." He surprised her.

Her mind went through the scenarios in her head. This was exactly what she wanted but she knew the danger. "Marcus he could be leading you into a trap."

He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she was concerned for his wellbeing. "Perhaps but it'll give us a chance. I did hear you, You know." He whispered, afraid his voice would fail him with emotion.

"Then I'll go with you."

"No, no you're needed here at camp."

"Jackson can handle medical." She stated matter of factly.

"It's not just your medical expertise that'll be required. I need to know that while I'm away you'll set a good example for our people."

"If you do this, I'll be a model citizen." She tried to hold in her excitement.

"I need you to be more than that. I need you to be chancellor." He tossed the chancellors pin down in front of her. She was speechless, a mixture of emotions from excitement to fear ran through her. "Please Abby for your people."

She grabbed the pin tentatively, feeling it's meaning and it's sudden heaviness in her hand. "Marcus." She reached forward to touch his cheek, to thank him but he pulled away. Turning away from her before he wouldn't be able to hold his emotions back. Her voice stopped him before he got too far "Come back to me Marcus. Please." She sounded fragile as she spoke but he didn't turn around instead he continued out to meet up with the rest of the members of the exploratory mission. He only allowed himself to look back once as they marched from camp, he immediately found her in the crowd before he continued forward.

They followed the grounders lead for two days walk before they made it to what appeared to be a gated entrance to a major grounder settlement. This was it, the end of the line so to speak, but he was still absolute in his decision. "You guys head back to camp. I'll get word to you when if I can." He told the guards that accompanied him.

"Sir you can't go in there alone." A guard by the name of Davis said.

"No use in all of us dying, just do me a favor and give this letter to Dr. Griffin when you get back. It's a… it's really important that she get this as soon as you get back." He handed the guard a hand written letter that he'd wrote after their argument in the cell. He hoped to make it sound like order from a chancellor to his acting chancellor so they wouldn't be tempted to read it.

He watched as his only lifeline left before turning to untie the grounder. They were going to do this their way, whatever way that might be. He found out soon that their way involved a swift kick to the face to knock him unconscious. Abby's face was the last thing he though of as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost four weeks passed and still no word from Marcus. As the days rolled past Abby felt her hope that he was still alive dwindle. Jackson had stepped up and was practically running medical on his own while Abby took on the additional work load of being acting chancellor. Which tonight found her working late at her desk in medical, going over reports from the newly formed work groups. How they managed accumulated so much paperwork in their two months on the ground amazed her. Still at least being busy kept her from thinking about him constantly.

The words blurred on the page as she tried to read through the latest intel on the grounders. There hadn't been any recent attacks on the camp. She hoped to find any signs in the report that Marcus was still alive and making progress with negotiations, but there was nothing. Marcus apparently didn't have a lot of hope in his return judging by the letter she'd received when the guards returned without him. She'd been so angry with them for letting him go it alone, but when she read the letter she could only really blame herself.

Finally giving into exhaustion she put down the paperwork she'd been reading and rubbed her tired eyes with a sigh. As she'd done about fifty times She she got it she pulled the letter from her pocket and unfolded it carefully. It's creases starting to show the wear and tear of its home in her pocket. She had its words just about memorized by now but physically seeing his neat handwriting some how made him feel close to her.

Abby,

I know you're probably angry right now but don't blame the guards, I understand what I'm doing and accept the outcome. I'm sorry I couldn't be the person everyone needed me to be, who you needed me to be. I know what you deserve and I'd rather drown then risk losing you. I also know that we are no closer to finding your daughter than the day we landed. We know nothing about the grounders and they know nothing about us. We can't continue like this, the violence has to stop. I'm hoping they'll be receptive to opening a line of communication with the goal of eventual peace. But if things don't go to plan I want you to know you are the most important person in my life. I'm not embarrassed to say we've had our issues. A life times worth really, but I'm embarrassed to say we never really talked about them. All I want is your happiness Abby and I hope you find it. You're the strongest person I know and I know I left our people in the best possible hands. Just know that I'm at peace with whatever happens.

I Love you,

Your Marcus.

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she read the familiar words. She shouldn't have let him go. She shouldn't have let her anger get the best of her. Maybe if she hadn't said what she said he'd still be here. There had to have been another way to peace.

"Abby." A voice startled her. "Are you Okay?"

"Jackson what are you doing here?" She questioned, wiping her eyes in an attempt to regain her composure.

"I was looking for you. You haven't slept in days, you need rest." He replied concerned.

"I can't sleep." There was no point in lying.

"What's wrong? Is it Kane? Is he….?" He motioned to the letter. He didn't want to upset her anymore by saying the word. Dead.

"I don't know. There hasn't been any news." She folded the letter and placed it back in her pocket.

"I'm sure he's fine Abby…..I know…. I know how much you care about him, and he'd do anything to come back to you." He chose his words carefully.

She gave him a confused look before breaking down completely. "He's probably dead and it's my fault." She cried into her hands.

"No you can't think like that Abby. He needs you to stay positive for him." Jackson spoke as he knelt in front of her, trying to comfort his mentor.

"I said terrible things to him and that's why he left."

"Abby he went because he loves you. He'd go to the ends of the earth to help you find Clarke."

"All we've done since we got down here is argue." She cried.

Jackson chuckled a little. "Yeah what else is new. Look, I don't claim to understand your guys relationship. It's unconventional to say the least. Independently you two are stubborn and passionate people, but you have this connection that's on a whole new level. A connection that most people will never understand. That's not going to change over night. You're going to fight. That's just who you two are, it's a testament to how much you do care. If you didn't care it wouldn't be worth the fight."

He considered his words. He was right, when things were good they were amazing, but when the intensity of their emotions went south, they almost broke under pressure and fear of losing one another. The idea of having someone in their lives that was that important was terrifying. 'If they could stop being afraid maybe they could…' she thought but stopped herself. "We probably won't have the chance." She spoke quietly.

Jackson was about to reply when a guard came running into medical. "Mam, patrol picked up a grounder prisoner on the outskirts of camp. They're bringing her in now and she's injured."

Their conversation forgotten Abby and Jackson jumped up and ran towards the front gate, where a number of guards had taken a defensive position. Abby recognized her immediately, even under the coating of blood and dirt. Clarke.

"Wait!" Abby called running up to her but was stopped by Major Byrne.

"Once the prisoner is secured mam…." Byrne tried to hold her back.

"She's not a prisoner….she's my daughter." Abby cried pushing past her. "Clarke?" She took hold of her daughter trying to rouse her.

"Mom?" Clarke replied in a daze.

"Yeah baby it's me." She soothed, but Clarke's head fell as she collapsed from exhaustion. "Get her to medical now!"

The guards carried the still limp Clarke into the medical tent placing her on a cot. She stayed unconscious to about two hours while Abby carefully tried to wipe the grime from her skin. Her superficial injures were bandaged and she'd need a shower but she was here and alive.

Clarke groaned when she started coming around again. "Mom?"

"What hurts?" Abby asked.

"I saw your ship go down?" Clarke asked confused and still a little dazed.

"I wasn't on it. I'm right here Clarke." Abby continued trying to clean her up.

"Is she alright?." Byrne asked as she walked into the room.

"She will be." Abby replied with out looking at the other woman.

"I'm sorry mam we didn't know who she was."Byrne stated before turning to question Clarke. "Where have you been?"

"Byrne not right now." Abby stated harshly

"Mount Weather." Clarke answered anyway.

"The grounders took you to Mount Weather?" Byrne asked confused.

"No the mountain men. We have to get them out." Clarke tried to get up.

"We are not doing this right now."Abby tried to lay her back down.

"Yes mam." Byrne replied seeing how distraught Clarke was getting, before leaving Abby and Jackson to calm her.

"Mom did anyone else make it here?" Clarke asked refusing to lay back down.

Abby nodded. "Yes six of you did."

"Finn and Bellamy?"

Abby nodded slightly but couldn't bear to tell her daughter that they had left camp to find her and the others.

Clarke broke down in tears. "I thought they were dead…. I though you were dead."

She took her daughter into her arms and kissed her hair. "I'm right here sweeties. I'm right here."

As she loosened her grip on her daughter Abby was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. She quickly released her daughter and turned to the nearby wash basin. She took a deep breath and willed herself not to throw up.

"Mom are you okay?" Clarke asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied as her stomach settled down. "Don't take this the wrong way sweetie but you need a shower. You Reek."

"Yeah I guess I do." Clarke smirked. "Do you guys have any spare clothes?"

"Yeah are you okay to walk? I have a shower in my quarters. You can get cleaned up."

"Yeah I should be okay."

Abby helped Clarke to her feet and they slowly made their way back to her living quarters. It wasn't much to look at but it's proximity to medical made the walk short, which with her injuries Clarke was thankful for. When they got in Abby grab a spare set of pajamas for Clarke to change into. "Shower's just through there. I'm going to grab some bandages and food for you. We should redress those cuts once you're clean."

"Okay thanks."Clarke replied for heading into the small bathroom.

Washing the grime from her body seemed to wash away the stress of the last few weeks. She started feeling human again. Her anger at her mother at this point with everything they'd been through seemed almost trivial. Things were not as black and white as she once thought. She was just happy her mother was alive. Clarke stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Looking around she found her mother still hadn't returned. She laid down on her mother's bed and was about to close her eyes when she noticed an unfamiliar shirt at the foot of the bed. She picked it up before taking another look around the room. That's when she noticed a pile of men's clothing and other personal items stacked in the corner of the room.

"Hey I brought you some soup. I figured you wouldn't be up to anything too heavy…." Abby spoke as she re-entered the room. She stopped dead when she saw Clarke holding Marcus's shirt on the bed. She wasn't sure how she would explain the fact that she'd been sleeping in his shirt since he left.

"Who's stuff is this?" Clarke asked.

Abby hesitated for second before answering. "It's Marcus's."

"Kane's?"

"Yes. He left to try and make contact with the grounders, to try and negotiate."

"Oh. Who's in charge than?" Clarke asked. Abby was glad for the change in topic.

"For the time being. Me." She set the soup on a small table and started re-bandaging Clarke's cuts while she ate.

They sat in silence for several minutes, eating and bandaging wounds, but there was something that still bothered Clarke. The way the her mother hesitated before answering made her thing she was holding something back. "Why is his stuff here though, and his shirt on the bed. You couldn't put them in storage?"

Abby froze again. This wasn't how she wanted to tell her daughter about their relationship. Should she even say anything? Marcus might not comeback. Eventually she made her choice. "I want us to be honest with each other from now on. No more secrets. The truth is that Marcus has been there for me when I thought I'd lost everything."

"You're sleeping with Kane?" Clarke yelled not really believing what she was hearing.

"It's complicated, but yes Marcus and I are together." Abby confessed.

"I can't believe you!" Clarke stood from the bed.

"I'm sorry Clarke I didn't want you to find out like this. Please sit down and talk to me."

"He killed Dad!" Clarke crossed her arms, fuming.

"Actually he was the only one that fought to keep him alive. If you want to be upset with anyone be upset with me. I went to Jaha to try and get him to change your father's mind but I ended up signing his death warrant. I thought Jaha would just talk to your dad." Abby's voice cracked as she spoke.

Clark took in the new information before sitting back down on the bed. "What do you mean it's complicated?"

"We've been arguing a lot since we got down here. He turned himself over to the grounders to try and get you back. We assumed the grounders took you guys. We haven't heard from him in almost a month" Abby held back tears again, her voice faltering.

"You love him?" Clarke asked but it was more of a statement. She could see how much her mother cared for him.

"Yeah I do." Abby answered honestly.

Clarke just sat there digesting everything she was hearing. She should be happy that her mother found someone to lean on while they were separated, but the thought of her mother with anyone that wasn't her father was weird. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the idea. "Where's Bellamy and Finn?" She changed the subject.

"They went looking for you too. One of the things Marcus and I argued about. I stole rifles from the armory and let them go against Marcus's orders. He didn't want them in danger."

"They can handle themselves. Have you heard from them?"

"No not yet." Abby whispered. If something had happened to them it would be her fault. They sat again I silence before Abby spoke again. "You should get some sleep. You stay here I'll sleep on a cot in medical. We can talk about what to do next in the morning."

Abby stood to leave figuring her daughter needed some space to process everything but Clarke stopped her. "Mom can you stay? It's been…. It's been a bad few weeks."

"Yeah of course sweetie." She climbed back into bed with Clarke and smiled in relief when Clarke laid her head on her shoulder. She had her baby back. She held Clarke close until her breathe evened out and her body relaxed. Abby felt her hope starting to return, maybe they'd be ok.

—

Surprised didn't cover what Marcus felt when he was thrown into a grounder cell to find Jaha. Everyone assumed he was dead. The odds of them ending up here together was inconceivable. The elation of finding a friend he thought was lost died though as the hours ticked by. They were each chained to the wall and it was getting harder to keep track of the time as it passed. Frustration grew as Marcus tried harder to pull at his restraints.

"Kane stop. If they wanted to kills us, they would have done it already." Jaha spoke.

"Two days without food or water?" Marcus vented.

"Come on. How many times on the Ark did we go two days without water. This, it's not how our story ends Marcus. We wind up in the same train station on the ground just to die in it? We've still got work to do."

"How can you be so sure?" Marcus wasn't sure how he felt about the new philosophical Jaha. Maybe he'd lost to many brain cells in space.

"My son told me."

'Yup defiantly lack of oxygen.' Marcus thought. He was about to reply when the cell door opened and two grounder guards came in promptly beginning an assault on Jaha. The larger man Marcus assumed was their commander

"Stop! We came in peace! We came in peace. Please." Marcus begged until the assault ended.

The larger grounder spoke "you speak of peace, while you send a assassin into one of my villages."

"What are you talking about.?" Marcus questioned, confused.

"Blood must have blood. One of you will die here today, by the others hand. I will hear the terms of your surrender from the man that lives." He spoke throwing a knife to the ground between them. The two guards left leaving a frail grounder girl in the room with them.

"They want us to turn on each other." Jaha answered holding his stomach in pain.

"They want justice." The grounder girl said softly.

"Lives have been lost on both sides. That's why we need to end this war." Marcus tried to explain.

Jaha ambled to his feet before hobbling over to the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Lexa." She answered timidly.

"Lexa, I'm Thelonious and this is Marcus. Your commander spoke of an assassin in a village." Jaha tried to get more information.

"Yes. Eighteen of our people were murdered, elders, children."

"We had nothing to do with that." Marcus tried to explain.

"Doesn't matter. The commander thinks you did. One of you must pick up the knife. That is our way."

"And if we refuse?" Jaha asks.

"Then the commander will use it to slit both your throats." Lexa warned.

Both men returned to their seats on the ground, both trying to come up with a plan b. Even if they disagreed on everything they would never consider killing the other, they respected each other too much. Both were an asset to their people, but as the hours continued to pass Jaha became more and more agitated.

"This has gone on long enough. There has to be some other way to resolve this. Something we haven't thought of." Jaha broke the silence.

"There isn't." Lexa answered and Marcus knew it was true. If they were going to make any progress they'd have to bow to their rules.

"She's right. They're not budging." He whispered.

"We can offer a trade. These people are primitive I've seen how they live. Our technology, our medicine, all we'd ask for in return is peace." Jaha theorized .

"If we truly want peace they told us how to get it." Marcus stood from his seat.

"Through murder?"

"Through sacrifice." Marcus walked over and picked up the knife.

"Marcus what are you doing." Jaha was suddenly afraid of him.

"If we don't make a choice then we both die, and the killing won't end. There's only one way out of this. You have to kill me. You have to do this. It's our only choice."Marcus's voice cracked as he tried to hand Jaha the knife.

"Kane no!" Jaha recoiled.

"They respect strength. Let's show them ours." He tried to hand Jaha the knife more forcefully.

"I said no. You didn't order the massacre."

"Not that one." Marcus whispered

"Marcus, you don't need redemption. The choice we made on the Ark was about survival. We did what we had to so the human race could survive." Jaha argued.

"The human race was already surviving." Marcus pointed out.

"Then we did it for our people."

"Yes, and now we must do this. It's the only way." Marcus's mind was made up.

"Not going to happen." Jaha spoke sternly.

Marcus let out a sad chuckle, he expected this. "You're a good man, Thelonious. I won't let you die for me."

In a quick movement Marcus stepped back and drew the blade as hard as he could will himself to across his fore arm, warm blood instantly flowing from the cut.

"Marcus no! Think about Abby!" Jaha ran over to him

"I am." Marcus spoke quietly as he felt himself starting to drift from his surroundings. Consciousness was fleeting as he vaguely heard Jaha beg for help. He tried to direct his thoughts to Abby, her face, her smell, her touch. That's what he wanted to remember in his final moments.

He felt almost sad as he starting coming to again, the peace he felt before coming to an end. Jaha was tightly applying a tourniquet to his would.

"I told you, we didn't come all this way to die." Marcus heard Jaha say before he quickly grabbed the knife from Marcus's lose grasp and putting it against lexa's throat.

"Thelonious no!" Marcus yelled suddenly wide awake. This could only lead to more bloodshed.

"I choose to live." Jaha exclaimed as the guards came running back into the cell. "Take off these chains." He tried to order.

"Thelonious, please. She's just an innocent girl." Marcus tried to reason.

The next thing they knew Lexa was speaking to the guards in their native tongue in a manner that sounded suspiciously like an order. In an instant the small girl had Jaha on his back, disarming him. Things started to become clear to Marcus. They'd been played, and to call these people primitive didn't do them justice.

"You're the commander." Marcus concluded.

"I've learned much about you. It's clear your intentions are honorable. Your desire for peace is true. Your friend will be used to send a message." Lexa spoke with authority.

"No." Marcus begged as the grounder guards beat Jaha for his actions. He was quickly drug from the cell out of sight. Marcus could only assume they would kill him.

"I've sent for one of our healers to come look at your wound. In the meantime you know who I am, now the question is who are you Marcus of the sky people." Lexa pulled a chair up to sit in front of Marcus.

"I'm just someone who want to put an end to the bloodshed between our people." He answered honestly

"Your are not in command?"Lexa seemed confused.

"I was… Well I thought I was. The other man that was here was our chancellor but I took over when we thought he was dead." Marcus tried to explain.

"Ahh. I do not care much for him." Lexa nodded her understanding.

"Yeah he has his moments." Marcus smirked.

"Who is in charge now that you're both here?"

"Abby Griffin is our acting chancellor in my absence." Marcus looked down sadly as he spoke.

"Abby? Your friend spoke of her. Is she your Queen?"

Marcus let put a chuckle. Abby would find the question amusing too. "Ah no she's a doctor…..a healer." He tried to explain.

"But she is your wife?"

"No. We're not….she's not… we're…it's complicated." Marcus stammered.

Lexa let out a laugh at Marcus's sudden discomfort. "I think I understand. Your Abby. Was it wise to leave a healer in charge?"

"She has more fight in her then 10 of our soldiers. Trust me I've been on both sides with her. She won't rest until she gets what she wants and she's as committed to peace as I am. I think you have her daughter prisoner with some other kids, that's part of the reason I'm here." Marcus spoke as a grounder healer entered the cell and began evaluating his cut.

"You risked almost certain death to find her daughter?" Lexa continued questioning.

"And to try and end this war." Marcus winced as the healer began stitching his skin.

"Does she know the power she has over you?"

Marcus wasn't sure why the grounder commander was so interested in his personal life, but if this was what lead them to peace he might as well be honest. "Yes." He answered simply.

Lexa stood suddenly apparently done with her questions. "You are the only one of your people here. I'll have a room set up for you and food sent. You will be comfortable but I must insist that you not leave your room unless called upon. A guard will be posted. We will talk again." She stopped just short of the cell door before turning around and adding. "Oh and you should marry your Abby, Marcus of the sky people. It's a dangerous game having someone with that much power over you untamed. That's why kings have queens."


	13. Chapter 13

Things get worse before they get better. Abby always hated that saying, especially when it was true. Complications had developed almost daily. She really needed Marcus back for more than one reason. She was questioning her every decision now. Her choice to arm the boys and help them escape had come back to bite her in a big way. Jaha was right the grounders message, "leave or die", left little leeway for negotiations, but she wasn't ready to give up. She wasn't ready to give up on him. Her choice however put the entire camp at risk. She worried her leadership was compromised but she couldn't walk away, not now.

The grounders sure had a knack for the dramatic. The horsemen of death at midnight were a nice touch to an already feeling of impending doom in camp. Clarke's safe return from her meeting with the commander was a joy short lived with the knowledge that they'd have to give up one of their own for a chance of peace. At least she had Clarke by her side. She was just as committed to getting their people out of Mt. Weather as Abby was to getting Marcus back. Working together was helping repair their relationship too. She'd hate to say it but things could in fact be worse, her stomach churned when she thought of the possibilities.

The next afternoon the riders returned to the front gate of Camp Jaha, assumingely to take Finn back to their camp. Abby still questioned every choice she was making in the face of what seemed like inevitable death. They were back to the damning question 'is the life of many worth the death of one'. It went against everything she believed in as a doctor. She believed every life was worth saving. Nothing felt like the right choice and she now understood Marcus's strength during the culling.

"They're trying to scare us." Bellamy tried to ease the tension.

"I think we should pull back and go inside the station." Abby tried to reason.

"No. We need to prove we're not afraid." Clarke replied, having a better understanding of the grounders tactics, Abby couldn't argue.

"What if I am." Abby spoke as her mind went through the possibilities.

"Fake it." Clarke said as if it was that simple. She sounded too much like her father.

Abby smirked, grateful she had Clarke back by her side. She gave Clark's hand a reassuring squeeze, she wasn't sure if it was for Clarke's benefit or her own. She steeled herself before stepping forward towards the riders.

"Where's the boy?" One of the grounders demanded.

"We are not giving him up." Abby spoke sternly. "We're ready to fight if that's what it comes to."

A horn sounded in the distance as the riders turned back towards it's source. Clearly they were being watched by someone close in the wood line. Abby felt like she just ordered the death of everyone in camp. She tried to still her hands from shaking. She and everyone else around her expected the first wave of the grounders attack.

"Watch the woods. Watch for movement." Bellamy ordered the guards.

"Bellamy look." Clarke drew his and everyone else's attention to the western wood line. Movement.

"Don't shoot!" A voice came from just out of sight. Abby knew that voice. Her heart felt like it stopped in her chest. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her, she'd knew seeing him again was a long shot. "Don't shoot!" He yelled again

It was him. He finally walked into view, she had to restrain herself from running out and embracing him. She steadied herself as she walked toward him meeting him in the middle. She was actually proud of herself for her restraint. This still seemed like a dream that she'd wake up disappointed again.

"Marcus." She greeted.

"Chancellor." He replied professionally.

She spoke cordially but hoped he'd understand the emotion behind her words. "I was afraid that I wouldn't seem you again."

He understood. "I had those fears myself" he almost whispered. "It's good to see this place again."

"You can't be out in the open. We need to get somewhere safe." Bellamy spoke as he and Clarke approached them.

"It's safe for the moment." Marcus started walking towards the gate. "Come on we need to talk. I managed to buy us a bit of time."

Abby and Marcus walked side by side into the station followed by Bellamy and Clarke. As they walked Marcus reached out and squeezed Abby's hand for the briefest moment. It was an act missed by everyone in camp, everyone but Clark. She winced slightly at the exchange. A lot had changed since they came to the ground, this was just going to take sometime to get used to.

"You okay?" Bellamy notice her grimace.

"Huh?... yeah I'm fine. Glad he's back." Clarke stuttered.

In front of them Abby tried to fill Marcus in on what he missed. "Jaha made it back. I've sent for him to be brought to chambers so we can discuss our options."

"Where did they keep you?" Abby asked as they entered the council chambers.

"The commanders strong hold. I think." Marcus spoke as he took a seat at the table. "I wasn't a prisoner but I wasn't allowed outside either. Till they brought me up here last night with a bag over my head."

The doors to the chambers slid open drawing both their attention. Marcus smiled as Jaha walked, he had been sure they'd killed after the incident with their commander. It took him a second to realize he was being escorted by two guards and his wrists were cuffed. He'd apparently missed something.

"What's this? What's going on?" He asked glancing back at Abby.

"Apparently the chancellor thinks I'm a very dangerous man." Jaha answered displaying his restraints.

"Wait outside." Abby ordered the guards before continuing. "The former chancellor is being detained for treason." Marcus glanced between the two in disbelief as she spoke. This was defiantly a story he needed to hear, but he shouldn't be surprised from what he observed of Jaha's behavior in the grounder's cell. "No offense Marcus but I'm keeping the job until this is over." Abby was stern as she spoke.

"I would advise you not to fight her on this." Jaha said facetiously.

Marcus wouldn't dare. She'd apparently taken charge of the situation and once her mind was made up

he knew better than anyone she wouldn't waiver. To be honest he really liked in charge Abby.

"You bought us time? How?" Abby asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I've gotten to know the commander and I believe she'd be open to the right proposal." He answered.

"What kind of proposal?l" Abby asked skeptically.

"We offer to put the boy on trial, ourselves, here. For war crimes."

"War crimes?" Abby knew this option would more than likely still end in the boy's death.

"Abby, if we put him on trial at least we will have control over the process and his treatment." Jaha jumped in.

"So instead of letting the grounders kill Finn, we would execute him ourselves." Abby still didn't like the prospect.

"It's a strong possibility." Marcus noticed Abby recoil as he spoke. She braced herself on the table and took several deep breaths, obviously uncomfortable with the discussion. Marcus glanced back at Jaha before moving over to speak to her more intimately. "Abby, I know this is hard, but given what we know. Given the ferocity of grounder Justice this could be the most merciful outcome for the boy."

Abby held Marcus's gaze as he finished speaking. Their eyes having a conversation of their own. They'd almost forgot Thelonious was in the room. They both jumped slightly as Jaha spoke "still want the job?" He asked Abby.

"I think you're done here." Abby snapped before calling the guards. "Please take the former chancellor to his cell. Marcus and I have other matters to discuss."

For the first time since his return to camp they were alone. They stood in silence for several seconds both unsure of what they wanted to say.

"Gotta say I like chancellor Abby. She's bossy." Marcus spoke first trying to break the ice.

"Good. Take off your jacket." Abby commanded.

Marcus smirked at first but something about her tone caused his face to fall in confusion. "What?" He asked

"You heard me." She stepped to him crossing her arm across her chest.

She was obviously already upset and he was starting to understand why as he removed his jacket. Her eyes went to his forearm. The grounder healer had done a good job stitching him up but the fresh bright red scar wasn't something he could hide. "Abby I'm…." he started to apologize but was cut off by the sharp sting of Abby's hand across his face. "I deserved that." He said softly as he recovered.

"How dare you. First I get this." She seethed, removing his letter from her back pocket and shoving it into his chest. The letter fell forgotten on the floor as he made no attempt to hold onto it. It's words couldn't help him now. They were meant for a far different outcome. Instead he reached for her but he wasn't quick enough and she pulled from his grasp crying. "Then Jaha comes back and tells me you tried to sacrifice yourself." Her tears betrayed her rage as she spoke.

"Abby I thought it was the only way and you didn't…." he tried to explain but she cut him off again.

"No! You don't get to decide if we need you. That's not your choice to make alone." She cried.

"Abby you needed your daughter back. She'd make you happy and you deserved that." Marcus tried to reach for her but she pulled away.

"We needed you. You have no idea what it's been like." Her voice cracked.

"The camp had you, and you'd have Clarke." He tried to reason.

"I'm not talking about the camp Marcus." She spoke through gritted teeth. He gave her a confused look and she sighed. He had no way of knowing and she knew she wasn't being fair. She steadied herself before she spoke again. "Marcus, I'm pregnant."

It was like his brain short circuited, he just stared at her. Surely he had heard her wrong, but when he couldn't come up with an alternative his face paled. He was frozen in time as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Abby spoke again. "I need you to say something." She pled.

What he said next was something he'd regret for years to come. "How?"He whispered still trying to process.

"My implant wasn't replaced when it should have been, with everything that happened after Jake, I forgot." She confessed. "Look this was my fault. I know you never wanted kids. I just thought you should know. I don't expect…"

"What no!" It was his turn to cut her off, her tears snapping him out of his haze. "I just….I never thought….I'm just trying to wrap my head around what your saying, what this means." He stammered.

She knew this would be a lot for him to digest but he seemed unable to believe this was real. She took pity on him and felt her initial angry start to melt away. She did the only thing she could think of and reached out and took hold of his hand. His eyes followed her touch as she slowly placed it on her still flat stomach and said "It means Marcus Joseph Kane, that in just under seven months, if you're in. You're going to be a father."

The simple gesture seemed to jump start his brain. This was real. "I'm in." He said simply, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled back.

"Seven months, really?" He asked and she nodded her response. He quickly did the math in his head. "Our first night on the ground."

"Maybe." She nodded again.

"I never in a million years would have guessed that our people's first baby on the ground would be mine….ours."he said amazed.

"It was a shock for me too, trust me."

"God Abby I'm so sorry." He moved his had from her stomach and cupped her face with both hands. He leaned down and kissed her softly, wiping away her tears with is thumbs. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. A flood of emotions poured into the kiss as she deepened it. He let one of his hands drop from her face and found a place on her hip. He shivered as her nails skimmed his scalp, her fingers playing his is hair. He allowed the hand on her hip to skim just under her shirt before moving around to her back to pull her closer. What he felt though stopped him in his tracks, he jumps back from her like he'd touched fire.

"What?" She asked startled by his reaction.

"Oh god. Your back. The shocklashing. I could have….did I hurt IT?" He was hit with the realization that his actions could have hurt or killed their child. Shocklashing could be lethal on an adult body, who knew what effects it could have on something so fragile.

" 'IT' is developing just fine, Marcus. Trust me. I had the same fear when I found out. I'm to blame just as much as you for that… if not more." She tried to calm him.

"I'm already screwing this up." He rubbed his eyes as the tears started to fall. "I don't want to be like my dad. That's one of the reasons I never let myself think about…you know, before. What if I can't…what if that's apart of me and I can't stop."

"You haven't screwed anything up. You had no way of knowing. Hey look at me." She pulled his hands from his face and made him look her in the eyes. She knew his history with his father and understood his fears. "You're going to be a great father Marcus. We're in this together. We'll figure it out, one day at a time."

What he did next surprised her. Tears still fell from his eyes as he knelt down in front of her. Leveling his face with her stomach, he leaned forward and kissed her stomach as he whispered "I'm sorry…god I'm so sorry."

She ran her hands through his hair pulling him close as he continued to hug her stomach. They held each other close for a while in that position, both running the gamut of emotions from excitement to fear. A loud knock on the council door brought them back to their surroundings.

"That's probably Clarke. God look ay use, we're a mess. We should probably make ourselves presentable." Abby coaxed him back to his feet.

"Clarke! Does she know?" He asked

"She knows about us, but I haven't told her about the baby. Only Jackson knows. He's been helping me run tests." She answered trying to clean herself up, wiping fear face with her sleeve.

"She's going to kill me." Marcus stated genuinely afraid.

"I think you can handle a teenage girl." Abby laughed.

"I don't know she's your daughter. She's a little scary." He joked back causing her to hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on, time to be Chancellors. We can talk more later." Abby moved to the door.

"Chancellors huh?" Marcus chuckled. His mind flashed back to his conversation with Lexa about kings and queens.

"Yeah what's so funny?"

"Nothing I'll tell you later. Your right they're waiting for us." He fell into step behind her as they headed out of the council chambers.

As they exited they were rushed by Raven, Bellamy and Clarke. All seemed frantic to find out if their friend would be spared.

"What's happening?" Raven was almost hysterical.

"You were in there along time." Bellamy pointed out.

"There was a lot to talk about." Abby tried to placate them.

"What's going on?" Raven persisted.

"There was a lot to talk about." Abby tried to continue walking.

"Hey. We are not turning him over to the grounders." Bellamy cut in front of her.

"Step aside now! We're all trying to find away out of this." Abby ordered. She pushed her way past with Marcus following dutifully behind her.

In the end Clarke was strong enough to do what Abby couldn't. Finn was given a peaceful and merciful death. A sacrifice that provided the opportunity for a peaceful existence for their people, for everyone. They now had a chance to save the rest of their people from Mt Weather from becoming unwilling human test subjects. A chance they couldn't let go to waste. They'd come too far to turn back now. They'd have to do things the grounders way for the time being.

Abby was proud of the woman Clarke had become, she was brave, committed, a leader. When it came down to it Marcus was right. She might carry the title of chancellor, but Clarke was leading them. It felt like she was loosing her daughter to this new world order and she was terrified of what that meant. She stared blankly at the fire in front of her, lost in thought when Marcus sat down next to her.

"Hey, we need to talk about Jaha. We can't keep him locked up forever." He place a hand on her knee rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"Maybe I should shocklash him?" Abby said dryly causing him to freeze. Her slight smirk told him she was kidding, but it wasn't something he was ready to joke about.

"No, I was going to suggest a pardon." He pulled his hand away to open his backpack. He pulled out two packs of food rations and tried to hand her one but her attention was drawn to her daughter setting up her tent amongst the grounders.

"Clarke's a survivor, she'll get through this too." He tried to calm her thoughts. "Come on you need to eat something"

"My stomach's too upset, stress I guess."

"You haven't eaten all day, you should try something. I'll feed you myself if I have to, kinda my job now right." He smiled hopefully at her.

Abby smirked back and reluctantly took the ration, slowly nibbling on the crackers.

"You know when I was their prisoner I got to talk to their commander a number of times. She seemed very interested in you." Abby gave him a curious look before he explained further. "She wanted to know what kind of power you had over me that lead me there. I was supposed to be a leader and she thought I was reckless for not taming you. Her words not mine." He quickly defended as he notice her react to the implication. "She told me that's why kings have queens. I think the part she got wrong though was that kings don't have queens to tame her but that they can tame each other, a balance. I want that with you Abby. You and me, I think we can find our balance."

"Is that a proposal?" She half joked back

"Ha no." He huffed nervously. "Not yet at least. I think we can agree we have to figure out a few things first. No more letting our fears and insecurities drive us apart. Like you said one day at a time."

"I'd like that." She sighed laying her head on his shoulder, her warmth drew him in as he laid his head atop hers and closed his eyes. He felt every breath she took holding her up with an arm braced around her back. This was the most relaxed his felt since they hit the ground. They were both still awake but their surrounding fell away as they fell into a tranquil state..

"Kane." They jumped apart when Clarke spoke. They hadn't even heard her approach.

"Yeah." He tried to regain his composure.

"Can we talk?" She asked. "Alone" she added glancing at her mother.

"Uhh sure." He glanced hesitantly at Abby.

"Sit." Abby offered Clarke her seat around the fire. "I'm going to go try and check in with Jackson."

Abby couldn't help but smile at the fear in Marcus's eyes as she walked away. He cleared his throat trying to regain his composure. "How are you doing Clarke?" He tested the waters.

"To be clear Kane you're not my father." She responded harshly.

"No of course not. I just thought you might want to talk about what happened today." He back peddled.

"Not so much, no. I'm done talking about that. Look my mom told me about you two. I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about it. She told me she loves you, so I guess I'm going to have to figure out how to be ok with it."

"She really said that!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah you seem shocked. You love her right?" She asked confused at his reaction.

"Yes of course it's just been…."

"Complicated." She finished his sentence. "That's what she said. Well you better figure it out Kane because this is my only warning. If you hurt her I will kill you. Are we clear?

Marcus nervously swallowed his mouth suddenly dry. "Of course. Never." He stuttered.

"Good when we get back to camp I'm going to bunk with Bellamy you can stay with my mom. Your stuff's all there anyway." She stood to head back to her sleeping bag amongst the grounder.

"Okay…. Uh thanks." He replied still unsure what was going on.

Abby was coming back over as Clarke was leaving. The two hugged and said their good nights to each other before Abby returned to her seat next to Marcus.

"You survived. What did she have to say?" Abby asked

"Told me she'd kill me if I hurt you." He replied anxiously. Abby started laughing at his reaction. "I don't think she was kidding Abs. She literally killed someone today."

"I guess you better not mess this up then." She stated simply giving him a chaste kiss. "Come on let's try and get some sleep."

Abby pulled him into the tent behind them. It was tight quarters as the shucked their boots and made themselves comfortable for bed. They laid together on their sides, Marcus wrapped his arm protectively around her stomach. Pulling her back firmly to his chest. Tomorrow they could deal with whatever was to come but right now this felt him home. It didn't matter that they were in the woods surrounded by potential enemies, It didn't take long till the both fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Their newly formed allegiance stood on the precipice, teetering on the verge of collapse. The long path to the grounder city of TonDC did nothing to quell the distrust and tension between the two nations. However this truth wasn't enough to stop Marcus from feeling cautiously optimistic. They finally had a chance at peace and the possibilities for their future brought a smile to his face. They now had a chance to save both their peoples from Mt. Weather. After which they could really build a home here on earth. He'd never say it out loud for fear of the fragile hope collapsing but building a home here with Abby and their child was everything he could ever dream of. Becoming a father wasn't something he allowed himself to think about before and although the idea still terrified him, he knew he already loved this child. A child that was apart of him and apart of Abby, a beautiful creation with the woman he loved more then anything in the world. How could he not smile?

In an instant that dream had almost fallen apart. Luckily Clarke as smart enough to prove they hadn't tried to poison Lexa. They were also lucky Lexa was willing to listen. The grounders weren't always the type to listen to reason and their punishment was harsh and tough to watch. Marcus knew that this their new reality and keeping peace with the grounder was the only way they'd survive. It had been decided that they'd stay in the grounder city before heading back to Camp Jaha to start training their combined troops. He still felt uneasy about their surroundings and one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to leave Abby's side till they returned to camp.

"They've prepared rooms for you and Clarke. They have quarters for diplomats if you'd believe it." Marcus chuckled walking up to Abby in the dining hall.

"Why do I feel like grounder diplomacy includes a fight to the death." Abby replied with a smirk.

"Let's hope not."

"What about everyone else?" Abby asked

"Camping out with grounders again I'm afraid." Marcus spoke as he reached out to move a stray hair from her face. He took in her pale skin with concern. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Just nauseous, par for course unfortunately. I'll be fine." She tried to keep him from worrying

"I'm going to see if the rooms are ready. You should lay down." He said, concern still in his eyes.

He sought Lexa out in the crowded room. "Commander I was wondering if someone could show us where the chancellor will be staying tonight? I'm afraid she's not feeling well." He asked as he approached the young commander.

"Abby is still your chancellor then? I thought with your return to your people, you'd be in charge." Lexa turned her attention away from one of her advisors, dismissing the man.

"It's more of a group effort at this point really. This is all new for our people I'm afraid." Marcus smiled.

"With Clarke too?"

"Yes Clarke too." Marcus affirmed.

Lexa only nodded at first before asking. "Is your Abby ill?"

"She's fine. She just needs some rest." Marcus was wary of making Abby seem weak. They were already easy targets for the grounders.

"I'll have you shown to your room and have a healer come to give your Abby some herbs to help her sleep after you've have time to clean up." Lexa gave him a curious look.

"Uhh I appreciate the hospitality but we don't want to be any trouble." Marcus tried to politely decline her offer for a healer, knowing Abby wouldn't want to take anything that might harm the baby.

"You are in my city and under my care, I insist. You will be well cared for." She replied sternly, leaving no real chance for discussion.

"Great." Marcus muttered mostly to himself before making his way back to Abby. "Good news, they're going to show us to our room soon." He said as he approached her.

"Why do I feel like there's bad news?" Abby furled her brow.

"She's sending a healer to give you something to help you sleep." Marcus cringed slightly as he spoke already anticipating her reaction.

"She does know I'm a doctor right?" Abby seemed offended.

"I know but she really didn't leave any room for discussion on the matter and the last thing we want to do is offend them. We only just dodged war again." He tried to explain.

Before Abby could respond they were approached by a young grounder girl who gestured for them to follow her. "I'm Aria. The commander as assigned me as your servant during your stay. Follow me."

"You speak English very well Aria. May I ask where you learned it?" Marcus inquired as they were brought through several corridors.

"My mother was a orator and spoke many languages. She taught me before she died." Aria answered matter of factly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Marcus frowned.

"Don't be. She had a good death, and it is because of her that I've been privileged to serve the commander's household. Here this you where you'll be staying. Your daughter will be just across the hall. I will be back after you've had time to clean." The young girl bowed her head before leaving them.

Stepping in they were both taken aback by its extravagance. After months of sleeping in tents and makeshift cots it seemed they'd have the opportunity to sleep in a real bed. A bed covered in soft furs and surrounded by softly lit candles. In the far corner of the room sat a large standalone copper tub already filled with steaming hot water.

"Is that?" Abby nodded towards the bed in disbelief.

"A bed." Marcus answered equally amazed.

For a moment Abby felt guilty that they'd be sleeping in such accommodations while the rest of their people slept in tents. Her churning stomach brought her to realization that she needed this no matter how guilty she felt. The thought of getting clean and soaking in that hot tub seemed an opportunity she couldn't pass up. She glanced up at Marcus who seemed to to be having the same thoughts.

"You wash up first. I'm sure Lexa's healer won't be long." He offered.

"Are you sure?" She raised her brows questionably.

"Yeah go on. I'll see what they've got to sleep in." Marcus gestured to the dresser in the corner of the room.

Her joints ached as she undressed. The stress of the day leaving her weak. Her dirty clothes were left where they fell as she stepped into the hot water. The warmth enveloped her and seeped into her bones as she let out a soft moan. Her whole body relaxed as she slid deeper into the tub.

"I like it better when I'm the cause of those sounds." Marcus chuckled from behind her. She hadn't even heard him move from the other side of the room.

She watched him place a pile of clothes on the nearby chair. "Sorry but this is amazing." She closed her eyes again.

"Good. Want me to wash your back?" He spoke softly kneeling behind her.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Marcus Kane?" She joked at his newly discovered romantic side.

"Haha. Lean forward." He smirked grabbing the wash cloth and lathering it with soap.

"You could join me?" She offered, surprising him. "It's big enough for two." She added noticing him pause.

"I thought you weren't feeling well?" He half joked.

"I can behave if you can." She turned back to look at him. "Beside like you side the healer will probably be here soon. We could save time."

He thought about her proposition for a moment, but who was he kidding how could he say no? "Here hold this." He handed her the wash cloth before stripping off his dirty clothes. She moved forward to make room for him as he slipped in the tub behind her. "Oh god you're right this feels amazing." He groaned as he settled in, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Told you."She leaned back into his bare chest.

He held her close as they took the time to enjoy their intimate embrace. This level of content was something Marcus had never experienced before. It was overwhelming. Everything from the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair to the reality that she was carrying his child. Had he not already been sitting the thought would have brought him to his knees. The penitent sinner in the light of her grace and hope, she was his reason to keep trying to be a better man. How could he put into words what she meant to him, what this meant to him.

"I don't deserve this." He whispered into her hair.

"I know I feel bad indulging like this while everyone else is stuck in tents." She misunderstood his meaning.

"No I mean this. You, our child. After what I've done. I'm afraid the universe is going to realize it's made a mistake and take it all away." He grazed his thumb over her stomach lightly as he spoke.

She turned back to look at him, startled at his confession. "We're not going anywhere Marcus."

"You can't promise that Abby, and I'm not sure I can handle losing you, either of you." He glanced away as he confessed his fears.

"Hey look at me." She tilted his chin to make eye contact with him."You're stuck with us now Councillor, understand? I'm afraid too, trust me. I've gone through all the possible ways things could go wrong, but I have to believe we can to this together. You're the only person I want by my side as we face the unknown. With the chaos I need you to be my touchstone, my constant. Can you do that for me?"

His eyes glistened as he looked at her with amazement. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He whispered leaning down to kiss her softly despite the awkward angle.

"Now I believe you own me a back wash." She spoke feeling him smile against her lips in response.

"That I do Chancellor."

—-

An hour passed as they washed and redressed in clean grounder pajamas. Nothing flashy, but what appeared to be handmade sweats. Marcus opted to go shirtless due to the summer heat, while Abby wore a sleeveless top. A knock at the door signaled the arrival of the healer and Aria, the grounder servant that showed them to their room. Marcus let them in as Abby stayed behind sitting on the bed, neither one of them knew what to expect when it came to grounder medicine. In contradiction to the warrior healers they had met this was a much older woman, who shuffled across the room carrying a large satchel. Marcus caught Abby's concerned eyes from across the room.

"This is Margo. I'm afraid she doesn't understand your language but she's most respected in her field." Aria introduced. "I'll take your dirty clothes and have them cleaned and dried by morning." The young girl began collecting their scattered clothes.

"What you're not staying? What if we need to translate?" Marcus voiced his concern.

"You'll be fine. Margo doesn't speak anyway. Just take what she gives you." Aria finished her task before heading out of the room, leaving Marcus feeling helpless

He stood guard of Abby, almost towering over the older healer. Marcus didn't like not being in control. This woman, from a people that earlier today was ready slaughter them all, now had the power to take away his whole world and he couldn't tell her intentions. If Margo was intimidated by his almost animalistic display of protection she didn't show it. Instead she turned to him with a kind smile, gesturing for him to sit down next to Abby at the foot of the bed. She did the same for Abby and helped her lie back on the bed. Abby rested he feet on Marcus's lap and he gave her a reassuring squeeze of her toes.

Their eyes meet with shared uncertainty as Margo began her primitive evaluation. First placing her palm on Abby's forehead checking for signs of a fever. After finding none she moved to check Abby's eyes, finding them clear. Next she pinched Abby's skin lightly, watching the skin for changes in color. At this the woman hummed in concern. She stopped and turned toward a nearby pitcher of water, pouring Abby a glass and gesturing for her to drink. As Abby downed the water Margo held up three finger to Marcus while handing him the pitcher of water. Marcus understood that she thought Abby was dehydrated.

Margo then turned to her satchel pulling out a few herbs. She appeared to be making some sort of tea from leaves Abby didn't recognize. This is what they were worried about. Margo handed Abby the small cup of tea, watching her expectedly. Abby's eyes flashed to Marcus's as she took the cup. Margo sensed their concern and smiled reassuringly again only this time she placed her hand on Abby's stomach patting it lightly with a knowing glint in her eye. Abby stared at the woman in disbelief, she had no reason to trust this woman but found herself drinking the tea anyway. The older woman smiled again before packing up her things and heading out of the room without saying a word. Both Abby and Marcus watched her walk out, not really understanding what had just happened.

"That was weird." Marcus spoke first.

"I know."

"You don't think she knew do you?" Marcus asked concerned.

"No….no there's no way…..how would she even figure it out without tests." Abby answered almost trying to convince herself as much as him.

"Yeah but she looked like she knew right? I didn't imagine that." Marcus was still concerned.

"Yeah well maybe it was your alpha male display that cued her in." Abby half joked and half accused.

"What I can't be concerned?" He said offended.

"You could tone it down a bit."

"Never." He replied simply. She felt her chest swell with emotion at his response. It was a purely Marcus answer, honest and stubborn. It was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Fine Tarzan. Jane would like to get some sleep before the gorillas come in the morning. Come to bed." She reached out for him with a smile.

"You think you're hilarious don't you. Here you need more water before bed. Grounder doctor's orders." He smiled back handing her another full glass.

After being satisfied that she'd downed enough water Marcus climbed into bed beside her. PShe immediately molded her self to his form, laying her head on his chest and slinging her leg over his. They lied in silence for several minutes, Abby playing with the small patch of hair on his chest and Marcus tracing patterns on her hip. "When's this stuff supposed to put me to sleep? I'm tired but I can't fall asleep." Abby spoke.

"You know she didn't say." Marcus replied in jest.

"Oh haha. Now who thinks they're hilarious." She poked him in his side causing him to let out a hearty laugh. "Tell me a story." She asked as he calmed down, catching him by surprise.

"A story?"

"Yeah I know your secret. Vera raised a bookworm, don't worry I won't tell." She smiled up at his.

He thought for a moment before he replied. "There is something that I know that makes me think of you. It's not a story though more of a poem or a song. Something a read in an old collection on the ark."

"By all means share." She nestled back in against his chest.

He kissed her head before whispering softly to her the words from memory.

"I once kneeled in shaking thrill

I chase the memory of it still, of every chill

Chided by that silence of a hush sublime

Blind to the purpose of the brute divine

But you were mine

Staring in the blackness at some distant star

The thrill of knowing how alone we are, unknown we are

To the wild and to the both of us

I confessed the longing I was dreaming of

Some better love, but there's no better love

Beckons above me and there's no better love

That ever has loved me, there's no better love

Darling, feel better love

Feel better love

And I've never loved a darker blue

Than the darkness I have known in you, own from you

You, whose heart would sing of anarchy

You would laugh at meanings, guarantees, so beautifully

When our truth is burned from history

By those who figured justice in fond memory, witness me

Like fire weeping from a cedar tree

Know that my love would burn with me

We'll live eternally

'Cause there's no better love

That beckons above me, there's no better love

That ever has loved me, there's no better love

So darling, feel better love

'Cause there's no better love

That's laid beside me, there's no better love

That justifies me, there's no better love

So darling, darling, feel better love

Feel better love."

When Marcus glanced down again he found Abby snoring softly. He smiled down at her before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

—

The next morning a knock on the door roused Marcus from his sleep. He looked down to find Abby still snoring softly. The pain in his arm letting him know that they hadn't moved from the position they'd fallen asleep in. He carefully extracted himself from her sleeping form, groaning at the pins and needles he felt as he regained feeling in his arm. He moved quietly to answer the door, not wanting whoever was there to wake Abby up from her much needed sleep.

"Yeah." He answered opening the door finding Aria on the other side.

"Here are your clean clothes. The commander has requested to see you personally at breakfast. I'll bring food for your wife when she wakes." She handed him a neatly stacked pile of his and Abby's clothes.

"Oh we're not married." He's not really sure why he felt to correct the young girl.

"Your mate?" The young girl tried again, noticing him grimace at the informal phrase 'mate' she continued. "Maybe it is a translation I'm not familiar with."

"She's my….well… I guess." He mentally went through the list of options in his head 'girlfriend…lover…life partner…' none really felt quiet right. "She's….she's my person." He tried but was only met with an even more confused look. "You know what? Let's go with wife, just don't tell her I said that, she can be stubborn."

At this the young girl smiled with a nod "of course." She responded before taking her leave.

Marcus dressed a quietly as possible before leaving their room with a quick glance back to make sure Abby was still asleep. He walked down the corridors from memory to the dining hall they were in last night. He found Lexa sitting at the head of the table with an impressive assortment of food around her.

"Marcus. Good morning. Come join me." Lexa gestured to the open chair to her left. "I trust you and your Abby slept well?" She asked as Marcus sat.

"Yes very thank you. I haven't seen her sleep that soundly since we got to the ground." Marcus picked at some fresh fruit placed in front of him.

"Good I'm glad Margo could be of assistance."she paused for a moment before watching Marcus reaction as she spoke. "I supposed a toast is in order."

"To our new alliance." Marcus smiled raising his glass.

"To your future child." Lexa smirked still watching him

Marcus choked on his drink as he took in her words. "What!" He exclaimed dumbly.

"She is with child is she not. I do hope you are the father, otherwise this just got awkward."

"How do you know!?" He asked shocked.

"I didn't for sure, but you've just confirmed my suspicions. That's why I sent Margo, she is one our most sought after midwives."

Marcus was starting to get real tired of being outwitted by this young commander. Not to mention Abby was definitely going to be furious, Clarke didn't even know yet. He sunk in his chair with a defeated sigh.

"You are not pleased?" Lexa questioned.

"No! I'm ecstatic. It's just we didn't want anyone to know just yet. I only just found out on my return to camp." He defended his reaction.

"I see. Does Clarke know?"

"No not yet." He confessed.

At this Lexa chuckled. "Then Marcus my new friend, I believe you are in some trouble with your Abby and Clarke."

"Yeah tell me about it."he couldn't help but chuckle too, as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "You are very intuitive for your age commander."

"I didn't get the job because I look good in the chair Marcus." She replied simply.

"Yeah I'm learning that."

" I will make Margo available to you while you are in my care should you need it. In return I should hope you would extend the same care with my people who return to your camp with you." Lexa seemed to switch back into commander mode.

"I'm afraid our accommodations are not as luxurious as your's but you have my word they will be housed and cared for with the best we have to offer." He replied.

"They are warriors they do not require luxury. I know your word is true."

"If you'd excuse me I believe a conversation with Abby is in order" he politely requested his leave. All Lexa did was smirk before nodding her understanding.

When he returned back he found Abby still asleep, curled into the spot he vacated earlier. He padded over to her softly before lying down beside her again. "Abby sweetie." He tried to wake her by stroking her face softly. She woke with a defensive jump from her deep sleep. "Hey you're fine. It's just me." He soothed her.

"Marcus? How long have I been asleep." She yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes in an attempt to focus on him.

"A while." He whispered. "Abby I just got back from speaking to Lexa and we need to talk."

"Is Clarke Okay?" She was immediately concerned.

"Clarke's Fine." He paused before finishing. He was really only delaying the inevitable. "Lexa knows about the baby." He spoke quickly like he was ripping a band aide off.

"You told her!" She yelled as he winced

"She just knew, I'm sorry. Margo is a midwife, that's why she sent her." He defended.

Abby groaned laying back down on her pillow. "Can we keep anything a secret?"

"I'm starting to believe we have no control over anything anymore Abs. The young have taken over." He replied laying down next to her.

"I'm still Chancellor." She said defensively before sighing in defeat. "We have to tell Clarke before Lexa lets it slip."

"I know." He whispered as they both stared at the ceiling deep in thought. "Hey…" he turned to her causing her do the same to him. "You'll always be my Chancellor." He said with an adorable smirk.

"Damn right" she smirked back before leaning forward to kiss him.

He kept her close and placed his forehead to hers and spoke again. "We leave in two hours to head back to camp with grounder coalition. We'll tell Clarke as soon as we get back, sound like a plan?"

"Yeah. Now if we only have a few hours let's make good use of this bed while we can." She teased before leaning in for another much deeper kiss which he accepted whole heartedly.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all sorry for the hiatus. Life got crazy and I got a puppy lol. I also wasn't 100 on where I wanted to go from here so any suggestions for the next chapters let me know. This chapter definitely kinda jumps around a bit but like always it alternate and missing scenes to run parallel with the show. Since it's been a while this one is a little longer. Thanks for reading!

Change in plan.

Clarke had met with Lexa shortly after breakfast. The two had started to discuss their strategy for mt. Weather. Their progress left Clarke feeling like her place was here with the grounders, instead of returning to camp with the others. They needed to get their people back and time was not on their side. She knew her mother wouldn't like the idea, but she wasn't the same child that they sent to the ground. Her friends were her responsibility, and she'd do anything to save them.

Clarke made her way to her mother's room, running what she was going to tell her through her mind. Preparing herself for the inevitable argument. She knocked assuredly on the door but was still thrown off by who answered.

"Clarke." Marcus welcomed with a small smile.

"Kane." Of course she knew he'd probably be there, she wasn't ignorant. That's not what surprised her. What surprised her was how at home he looked in her mothers room. This wasn't the same man she remembered from the ark. In contrary to the man she remembered she could see a softness in his eyes, his hair was slightly messy, his shirt untucked and a warm smile graced his face. Unbridled happiness in the face of an upcoming war. More had changed then she originally thought and she was just now really noticing it. She'd been too distracted by the tactics of survival and now it was so obvious it was like she'd walked into an alternate reality. She wasn't quiet sure where she fit in here.

"Come in. We're just packing up." He opened the door to her.

Clarke hesitated for a moment. She almost felt like an intruder into their domestic bliss. Knowing that the two would probably only be able to hold onto that peace for a moment in time. She shook her head at the thought, this was still her mother. Kane's presence didn't change that.

She entered the room to find her mother gathering what few belonging she brought with her to the grounder city. To his credit Kane seemed to give Clarke the space she needed with her mother, hanging back closer to the door.

"Hey sweetie. We'll be ready to leave in a minute." Abby smiled at her daughter's presence.

"Actually that's why I'm here. I'm going to stay back to come up with a strategy with Lexa." Clarke spoke sternly.

"What? No! We're not leaving you here." Abby argued.

"Someone needs to stay behind mom. We're running out of time." Clarke knew her mother wouldn't like the idea of being separated again, after everything she'd done to find her.

Abby was about to respond but Marcus beat her to it. "It's a good idea Abby. Clarke could stay here and come up with a plan while the rest of us start working with the grounder's forces. It'll help us find some common ground and this way we'll have someone here to make sure our best interests are taken into account." Abby and Marcus's eyes meet for a moment in silent debate.

"Fine, but I expect radio contact with you daily. Understand?" Abby conceded reluctantly.

"That's fair." Clarke nodded.

"I mean it. You miss one check in and we'll storm the damn city." Abby continued to drive her point across.

"I get it mom geez."

"Why don't I give you two a minute." Marcus tried to excuse himself. He could see where this was heading. If Clarke wasn't coming back with them they'd have to tell her about the baby before they left. They couldn't assume Lexa wouldn't tell her in their absence.

"I don't think so Marcus Kane you stay right there, you know darn well we have another matter to discuss that very much concerns you." Abby said in her 'mom voice'.

Marcus groaned slightly as he walked over to stand next to Abby. He wasn't ready for this discussion but ready or not it was happening. Ready for any of this or not it was happening. He knew this wasn't easy for Abby either, Clarke had understandably not been the most receptive to their relationship. Marcus knew better then most he wasn't Jake Griffin. He figured at the very least he should be supportive. He placed a hand lightly on her back as she summoned the nerve to come clean to her daughter.

"Clarke, something unexpected has happened and I'm not sure how you'll take it so I'm just going to come right out and say it."Abby took in a deep breath and glanced up at Marcus briefly before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

Clarke stood silently in shock for a moment before shooting a glare to Marcus. "Well you don't waste any time do you." She fired sharply at him.

"It's not his fault. If anyone should have to take responsibility for this it's me, he didn't know it was a possibility." Abby tried to defend him.

"It's no ones 'fault' Abby. We're in this together." Marcus spoke to Abby before turning to Clarke. "Besides this is a fresh start for all of us. We're not limited by the laws of the ark anymore but we still have a lot of work to do in order to build a home worth bringing a child into. This is uncharted territory for me and I know personally I would want nothing more than you to be this child's big sister. You're smart and strong and I couldn't think of a better role model."

Clarke thought for a second before asking her mother "Mom can Kane and I speak privately for a minute?"

"Sure honey….I'll just head down and meet up with the others." She gave Marcus's hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving the two alone.

Marcus had faced many a worthy opponents during his time in the guard but he found himself shifting nervously under the gaze of Abby's 18 year old daughter. The air was tense and silent making it worse as Marcus's heart raced in his chest.

"Look Clarke. I'll be the first one to admit that I don't deserve this chance, and I'm terrified I'm going to screw it up." Marcus admitted scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Your right you don't' deserve this, but for some reason my mother chose you. She's usually a good judge of character so I have to believe you can be better." Clarke spoke frankly.

"I want that more than anything." Marcus almost whispered glancing down at his hands as he fiddled anxiously with his thumb nail. He wasn't used to speaking openly about such personal matters.

"You do seem different down here Kane. I guess that's a start." Clarke decided the man was scared enough as it was, she could cut him a little slack.

"That's your mother's doing." He smirked slightly.

"I figured as much."

They stood in silence again both not quiet sure where to go next. Marcus broke the silence again. "I meant what I said Clarke. Of course it's up to you but I want you to be involved in this child's life. I could really use all the help I can get and if anything ever happened to me your mother is going to need help too."

"You planning on going somewhere Kane?"

"Not if I can help it." He said easily with an almost sad smile, what he didn't have to say out loud was that this world was unpredictable and he'd give his life in a heartbeat to protect Abby and their unborn child. Clarke seemed to understand as she just nodded her reply. "I should probably head down. We've got a long hike ahead of us."

"How far along is she?" Clarke asked, stopping him from moving.

"9 weeks give or take. It's still early, but we wanted you to know before it got too obvious." He said with a slight chuckle. "Hopefully by than this will feel real."

"I appreciate that. I know I probably don't have to ask but take care of her Kane. If something were to happen to me, I feel better knowing she has someone there for her too." She said echoing Marcus's earlier sentiment.

"I will. I promise." He nodded before staring to move towards the door again. "Be careful Clarke. I trust your instinct but you'll be out numbered here."

"I know…..I will." She reassured him.

"Come on your mother would kill me if I didn't make you come down and say goodbye ."

Clarke felt like she had a better understanding of Marcus Kane as they walked down to the main gate to meet up with the others. He was different and she couldn't help but think she'd found a new ally in the older man. She at the very least didn't have to worry about her mother's wellbeing when she's away.

Abby was standing talking to Raven when they approached the main gate, she seemed to be nervously watching for the pair to approach. She smiled when she finally saw Marcus and Clarke come into view walking together. Something about seeing the two most important people in her life seemingly getting along for once left her with a happiness she wasn't even going to attempt to hide. Something Raven noticed as well as her gaze followed Abby's to the pair, realization hitting her instantly.

"Huh. So you're the reason Kane's been grinning like an idiot since he got back. Makes sense now." Raven teased.

Abby initially only raised a brow at the comment a smile still plastered on her face. "You have no idea." She teased back before walking away towards Marcus and Clarke. Leaving the once sure Raven confused at her comments implications. Abby tried to ignore the not so subtle 'eww' from the younger woman behind her.

"We good?" Abby questioned the pair as she approached.

"Yeah I think so." Marcus answered after a quick glance at Clarke to gauge her feelings.

"I know I haven't really given you guys much of a chance but I am happy for the both of you. I think we could all due with a fresh start, the ground's changed us all. I'm glad he makes you happy mom." Clarke replied.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me sweetie." Abby's voice cracked as she struggled to hold back her emotions.

"To both of us." Marcus chimed in.

—-x-x—x-x—-

Having the grounders had been an adjustment but they'd soon found comradery in their common enemy. Octavia had been the first to break ground with Indra and Marcus had to admit her tactics took a strength he didn't know she had. She was far from the little girl hiding underneath her mother's floorboards. The ground had changed everyone he supposed.

Marcus checked the time on his watch for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. He hated the idea of Abby being outside the camp's gates without him, but she'd insisted on being part of the escort bringing Clarke back to camp. He knew there wasn't anything he could say or do to keep her back and there was work to be done at camp. It should only be a quick trip off grounds and Indra had promised their safe return. As a woman that spoke her mind no matter what the diplomatic consequences he had learned to trust her word.

Still time passed at an alarmingly slow rate and Marcus found himself too distracted with worry to properly examine the reports in front of him. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to regain his concentration. He'd never really dealt with this level of concern for another person before and admittedly he wasn't sure how much was normal, but the nausea that had settled in his stomach wasn't letting up. The medicinal tea he sipped, a grounder cure, only left a sour taste in his mouth and did nothing to quell the knots in his stomach.

"Sir you're needed in medical ASAP" a guard he knew as Austin rushed into chambers, and for a moment he's pretty sure he's forgotten how to breathe.

His fears and dread seemingly becoming confirmed he jumped to his feet in a panic. "The Chancellor?" He questioned moving as fast as his feet would allow.

"She's fine. Pissed Sir, but fine." Austin reassured him. "She sent me to get you."

Marcus let out the breathe he'd been holding in a relieved huff. "What happened?"

"They fired on us on the way back to camp. Everyone from the escort are fine." He added quickly.

"Then why am I going to medical?" Marcus asked a little confused.

"Right sorry Sir. They brought back a prisoner, a Mt. Weather soldier but he's been exposed." The young guard explained.

"Thank you." Marcus nodded his dismissal as they rounded the corner to the newly established medical quarters within the station.

The scene that played out before him was nothing short of a well orchestrated chaos as Abby gave orders in what was unquestionably her domain. He froze at the doorway stuck by the feeling that he would just be in the way should he enter. Instead he leaned on the door frame and just observed.

"Damn it I'm loosing him. I need blood now!" Abby yelled desperately trying to control the bleeding of her grounder patient. "Okay come on. Stay with me. Com one fight." She continued to plea in vain. With a last sigh the group breathed his last breath. "He's gone." Abby said defeated.

Indra moved to her clansman's side, cutting a lock of his hair as she spoke reverently " Yu gonplei ste odon." Her voice turned to angry as she spoke again " a killer lives while a warrior dies? This is your way?" She turned to Clarke.

It wasn't fair she was right, but none of this was. Good people had died on all sides, it hurt but they had to be smart about this. Clarke was the first to find words "I'm sorry, Indra, but he can help us beat Mount Weather."

"Then let me make him talk." Indra almost whispered her words dripping with hatred.

"No we're not torturing him." Clarke shook her head.

"Clarke's right. He might just talk because we saved his life." Abby stepped in between the two in an attempt to reason with Indra.. Marcus had to smirk at her optimism, misplaced as it might be. Maybe not everyone had changed.

"You people are weak." Indra brushed past as she left the room.

Clarke let out a distressed sigh as she looked down at the mount weather soldier, causing Abby to immediately come to her daughter side. "Are you okay?" She asked as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The act seemed to seemed to snap Clarke back into reality, her friends needed her to be strong, no matter how much she wanted to cry on her mother's shoulder. "He's going to need a transfusion with our blood." She directed towards Jackson.

"I'll type him as soon as we can take off that suit." Jackson replied cast a reassuring glance towards Abby.

Clarke tried to turn to her next task but Her mother stopped her again. She more then anybody could see Clarke was feeling more then she was letting on. "Someone tried to kill you today. It's okay to be upset."

"Just another day on the ground. I'll be in engineering waiting for Bellamy to radio. Let me know when he wakes up." Clarke spoke as she side stepped her mother and left medical giving only a fleeting glance at Marcus as she passed him.

He took this as his cue to finally make his entrance, he cast a glance at Jackson who was still mulling around medical preparing for the transfusion. He came up behind Abby and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her firm against his chest, whispering "hey"as she relaxed in his arms. He usually wasn't one for open displays of affection but the momentary fear of losing her brought him back to the service bay on the Ark. He needed to feel her and Jackson more then most knew the extent of their relationship. "You know you're an amazing mother right?" He continued.

"Most days feel like a loosing battle with her." Abby replied cynically.

"She's stubborn just like you, what do you expect?"

Abby turned in his arm to shoot him a glare but the sincerity in his eyes stopped her. He'd been worried, she could see that now as realization that sending someone to bring him to medical probably scared the hell out of him. "Are you okay?" She asked reaching up to caress his cheek.

He smiled lovingly down at her as he pulled her hand from his cheek to hold it firmly in his hand. "Is it always going to feel like this?" He questioned thoughtfully.

"Feel like what?" She furled her brow in confusion.

"Unsteady. I'm still me but I'm not. I can barely hold it together, I'm so afraid something's going to happen to you, to the baby." His voice shook as he spoke.

"I'm afraid so." She replied simply.

"How do you handle it?"

"Time. You'll learn to channel it into things you do have control over, but it never really goes away." She tried to explain honestly.

"I'm not used to… I'm afraid I'm going to…" he started but she shook her head stopping him.

"You're doing fine Marcus. You've got to stop waiting for things to fall apart before you even try. You're a good man Marcus Kane. Come what may, we'll figure this out."

Her faith in him still startled Marcus, but she was right….again. He wished he could come up with the right words to tell her everything she meant to him. Expressing his feeling had never been his strong suit and words didn't feel adequate. He did the only thing that felt right and crashed his lips to hers, pouring his emotions into its depth. He meant it to be a short expression of emotion but found himself unable to pull away as her fingers skimmed the back of his neck.

A not so subtle cough broke them from the moment "still here guys." Jackson added trying to ignore the two but not wanting things to get any weirder either.

Marcus and Abby pulled away both blushing profusely having forgotten they weren't alone. "Sorry Jackson." Marcus muttered lowing his head in embarrassment. "I should go get some work done anyway. I'll check in on our prisoner and you later."

—- later—-

He found Abby later standing outside the airlock Raven had rigged up. She seemed lost in thought and hadn't heard him approach. "Raven did a good job. The airlock is radiation free. When will he wake up?" He asked effectively announcing his presence.

"I don't know. Soon. Our blood heals them. It's incredible." She turned to look at him as he came to stand next to her.

"Yeah. That's why the kids in Mount Weather are in trouble."

"My kid is in trouble. They tried to kill her Marcus." Her prior concern for Clarke apparently resurfacing in his absents.

"They missed. Clarke's strong." He replied a little too simply.

"She's not that strong. The Grounders look at her like she's our leader, now Mount Weather does too."

"Clarke's holding the alliance together, and without that, the war is lost." He meant it to assure her that Clarke was handling their current diplomatic situation, but he seemed to underestimate Abby's concerns.

"I didn't realize I'd loose my daughter over it." She snapped back.

"Abby I didn't mean…." He tried to calm her but was stopped when the both saw the Mount Weather guard start to move on his cot.

Abby moved past Marcus to turn on the airlock intercom system. "Sir can you hear me?" At first the man just groaned his body still feeling the effect of the radiation poisoning. "Sir?" She tried again.

"Yeah I hear you!" He yelled pulling himself up to sit on the cot, obviously still in pain.

"On a scale of one to ten where would you put your pain level?" Abby continued her questioning.

"Fuck you." He sneered back

"Hey!" Marcus cut in sharply. "She just saved your life, a little respect could go a long way for a man in your situation."

"Marcus…" Abby place a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go find Clarke and Indra, I'll see what we can learn from our new friend." He turned and lowered his voice to talk to Abby. She seemed hesitant to leave him alone with their prisoner after his outburst. "I'm just talking with the man, we'll be fine."

"Fine but keep it simple till I get back." She conceded before turning to leave.

"Yes mam." Marcus smirked earning him a glare from Abby before she disappeared through the doorway.

"Your wife?" The Mount Weather prisoner asked after watching their exchange.

"My Chancellor." Marcus answered finding it his safest answer. "Why don't we start over? I'm Marcus Kane head of our Guard. You?"

"Carl Emerson. Mount Weather Security detail." He answered leaning back on the cot behind him.

"See we're not so different you and I." Marcus commented in an attempt to create a rapport with the other man. He'd try this Abby's way. He pulled up a chair so he could sit in front of the chamber's glass in a less imposing manor. "Your people have taken a number of my people and we'd like to see their safe return as I'm sure your family would like to see yours. I think we can help each other out, what do you say?"

"Carl Emerson. Mount Weather Security detail." He replied again. At first Marcus thought he hadn't heard him but the smirk on Emerson's face told him that he had come across loud and clear.

"I'm not playing a game with you Emerson. I'm your best hope of getting home. All I'm asking is a better understanding of your people." Marcus tried to keep his anger in check. "How many of you live in Mount Weather?"

"Carl Emerson. Mount Weather Security detail." This time his smirk turned into a full grin obviously enjoying Marcus's increasing frustration.

"As you already said. You don't seem to be grasping the situation here. You should've died in the woods. We saved your life. Why not help us bring an end to all this?" Marcus tried again as Abby, Clarke, and Indra came back down the hall behind him.

"Carl Emerson. Mount Weather Security detail." He repeated his mantra.

"He's not gonna talk." Clarke surmised.

Marcus was silent for a second as he weighed his options. "He will if we open the door." He locked eyes with Emerson as he spoke making his threat clear.

His comment snapped Abby out of her own thoughts as she immediately stepped forward to shut off the intercom."We are not doing that." She said sternly before pushing passed Marcus again to head back to council chambers to think.

"We need to know what he knows, vulnerabilities, troop numbers." Marcus argued back following her down the hall.

"She's right. Torture doesn't work." Clarke stepped in.

Marcus turned his attention to Clarke hoping he'd have an easier time convincing the younger Griffin. "Clarke, it could save your friends."

Abby had had enough. Dammit she was in charge not her daughter. Her anger boiled over "I'm the Chancellor!" She yelled pointing at Marcus.

"Then act like one! I told you I would support you as long as I believed you were doing the right thing." Marcus yelled back. This woman knew how to fire him up like no one else. In more then one way.

"I am! And if you disagree, convene a vote and take my place!"

"I don't give a damn about the title! I just want to save our people." He panted his heartbeat raised with anger….and something else he was trying his best to ignore.

"So do I." She seethed before turning to order the nearby guard. " I want this man under twenty-four guard is that clear?" She waited for acknowledgment before turning back down the hallway, her blood still boiling. She almost didn't realize Marcus had followed her.

"Abigail!" He shouted.

'How dare he.' She thought as she whipped around to scream at him again, but the look in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. She knew that look. His eyes were nearly black and half lidded as his chest heaved with desire. She'd struck more then a nerve, and damn if she didn't feel it too. They stood there for a moment just taking each other's flushed state before Marcus spoke again. "Council chambers now." He almost growled.

The final step to chambers were done in silence both aware of the electricity buzzing through them. Abby barely had time to take notice of the room before she was being pressed harshly against the door pinned between its hard surface and Marcus's warm body. His lips stole hers in an aggressive kiss, hands began removing clothes without ceremony. His raging need for her taking over all sensibility. He was on auto pilot as he tore the clothes from her body, the burning need to feel her skin on his set fire to his body as his cock strained against his pants. He sighed into her mouth when her fingers finally dropped his pants relieving him of his confines. She was still wearing her bra and one pant leg when he picked her up thrust into her without warning. Abby tore her lips from his a let out a yelp in surprise, her nails digging into his shoulders in response. The sound snapped Marcus from his haze, his face softening for a moment in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…..Move." She ordered adjusting herself slightly as she enjoyed the pain and pleasure of being filled by him so quickly. The ache of being stretched and the ache of needing to feel him completely making her wetter then she had been from their argument.

Her eagerness spurred him back on as he continued to thrust into her with force and need. The force of him gave Abby little choice but to cling to him in an effort to stay up. Her nail dug into the sides of his throat and chest as she held on with everything she had. His dug into her hips with the same desperation, the sting adding to the pleasure as she clenched around him.

"Fuck. Marcus." She yelled as he managed to change the angle slightly.

"You do this to me." He growled into her ear. "Every-time."

He quickened the pace as she began to quake around him. "Oh god." She yelled loudly as she came hard. He followed behind her with a final thrust and a primal grunt that echoed through the room.

His legs threatened to give out as his body started to come down for his high. He set Abby back down on her own unsteady feet and he pressed his forehead to hers catching his breathe. As the room stopped spinning realization of what they'd done started to set it. He'd been rough to say the least and he knows full well he'd probably hurt her. Slowly he leaned back to look at her, scared to survey the damaged he caused. His eyes met hers with an apologetic glance.

Unexpectedly Abby started laughing at the look on Marcus's face causing him to breakout in a relieved laugh himself. "What are the odds nobody heard us?" Abby asked as she continued with a light laugh.

"Uhhh very slim I'd say." Marcus laughed still relieved she hadn't slapped him.

"Talk about cathartic. I think we both needed that."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked still needing reassurance.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to walk straight for a few days but I'll be fine." She answered causing him to smile proudly. "Oh don't look so smug. At least I'll be able to hide my bruises."

He gave her a confused look and in response she took her fingers and pressed them on the scratches she'd left on his neck. They were bright red with the smallest dots on blood falling down the lines. "Ow." He complained as she ran her fingers over the sensitive skin.

"I think we should argue more often if this is what's gonna happen." She stated already putting herself back together.

"You're insane. This isn't normal." He chuckled again tucking himself back into his pants.

She seemed almost proud of herself as turned to him again, this time fully dressed. She kissed him before responding "yeah but you're the same."

"Yeah." He couldn't deny it. Even when they argued back on the ark he would find himself straining against his pants, desperately looking for relief, now it was just worse. "Abby Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. You're doing a great job as chancellor. I just worry you lead with your heart a little too much, sometime we have to make the hard choices."

"That's why I have you but we're still not torturing that man Marcus."

"Just keep an open minds. He could help us save those kids." Marcus offered a concession as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make himself presentable. Abby didn't answer him but he knew better then to press his luck. He tried his best to pat down the wrinkles on his clothes. "Do I look okay?" He asked stepping back so she could look him over.

"You mean, 'Do I look like I just fucked my girlfriend against a door?'" She laughed at his concern with his appearance. Honestly most people in camp hadn't seen a shower in a week. "Yes, but you look fine."

He shook his head at her vulgar language but something else in what she said caught his attention. "Girlfriend?" He asked as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Yes I believe that would be what you would call a woman you are dating." She said coyly wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Girlfriend/Boyfriend? Seems juvenile doesn't it? Temporary?" He thought out loud.

"What would you prefer?" She played along.

"I don't know. I definitely like the sound of my child's mother." He smiled lovingly at her.

"I like that too." She smiled back before kissing him sweetly on the lips. "But Marcus?" She pulled back to look at him seriously. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to call me your Baby's Mama. Understand?"

He laughed at the plebeian term but then turned serious again. "What about wife?"he asked without giving himself the chance to over think his question.

"What?" She asked not sure she'd heard him correctly with his low tone. Their teasing having taken a more serious turn.

"Do I have to get on one knee because that doesn't really seem like our style. Abby, I want you to be by my side for the rest of our lives. You make me a better person and you've given me the greatest gift I didn't even know I needed this much by loving me. Hell I'm going to be a father, who would have ever thought that was possible. I'm not saying we need to get married right away but I do know I want to be able to call you my wife someday so please, please Abby marry me?" His heart raced as he spoke. This wasn't how he'd planned to ask her but it seemed as good as any.

She stared at him wide eyed in surprise for several second before pulling his head down to kiss him. When she pulled back there were tears in her eyes. "Yes. Of course yes." She finally responded.

"Really?" He asked still surprised himself. "I guess we need a ring or something." He thought out loud.

"I don't need a ring. Like you said, that's not really our style."

He was about to pull her into another kiss when the stations intercom system announced that she was needed back in medical. Was it really too much to ask for an hour away from their responsibilities? It seemed their work was never done in their people's struggle to survive.

"I'll bring dinner by medical later. I'm going to take a walk off grounds, there's someone I want to tell." He explained as they both started toward the door to leave. He didn't need to explain, Abby knew he was heading to the eden tree.

"Okay be careful, and Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied placing a last quick kiss on her lips before they went their separate ways in the station.


	16. Chapter 16

I just felt the first part of this chapter needed to happen. There's no way Marcus would be able to move on and make the changes he needed to with out some resolution. So love it, hate or skip it lol. Also I know you've been patient so this is part one of chapter 16 and the second half just needs to be typed up hopefully it'll be up in the next day or two.

Marcus squinted as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight from the dark hallways of Alpha station. He's not sure if he'll ever get used to the suns warmth on his skin. In truth he couldn't think of a better analogy for their time on earth. He could easily find himself drawn into the suns warmth, spending hours basking in its rays . But as many of their people had learned in their short time on the ground she'll burn you just as easily. He wanted so badly to find a home here on the ground, tempted by the by the dream of a peaceful life with Abby and their child. So far the ground had only offered a desperate fight to survive.

He desperately missed his mother's presence. He'd taken her wisdom for granted, he realized that now. He was ashamed to admit it but there was a time he thought his mother was weak. He never understood why she stayed with his father all those years. The whole ark knew the kind of man he was, a waste of resources in his opinion. He'd always though it was fear but Marcus had been blind to her strength and he regretted the years he wasted when she was alive.

Marcus sighed as he hoisted his rifle strap up as it began to slide off his shoulder. He'd never thought of himself as a sentimental man but after the abrupt loss of his mother and their hasty escape from the ark Marcus found himself clinging to the eden tree for comfort. 'That damn tree' he thought to himself with a smirk. His mother had drug him to services all his childhood but he was just now understanding the need for her beliefs. Through the worst of times hope and belief were what drove the human race on, keeping them alive in space, as it did now. Her belief saved her from the horrors of his father and how he reflected the worst of humanity. Feeling every bit the ungrateful son Marcus had only minimized her for her belief while she was alive.

He rounded the final hill before finding the tranquil spot he'd chosen to ground his mother's memory. In space when a loved one died their remains were jettisoned from an airlock. The family did their best to find closure in what was in the end the same process they used to dispose of garbage. There was a service of course and kind words of remembrance but when it was over belongings were redistributed and people moved on. The concept of a shrine or memorial to visit to speak to your loved ones was foreign. The Eden tree was another gift his mother had given him without him realizing. Here he could speak to her and find comfort in her memory. A chance he's sure only a handful of their people down here have had.

"Hey mom." He whispered feeling only slightly ridiculous talking to a tree. "I guess you own me an 'I told you so'"

He paused for a second thinking about how she would have responded, probably with a 'what am I right about this time son' with a knowing smile. "I do love Abby, I always have. I was just too afraid to acknowledge it. Too afraid of getting hurt, or hurting her. I don't know. I was a coward mom, I'm so sorry." He broke down as he spoke moving from his kneeling position to sit on the ground in front of the tree, tears starting to fall slowly.

"You should be here mom, it's beautiful." He continued to cry, finally having time to do so. The guilt of not protecting her still an open wound to his heart. "There's a lot you should be here to see."he whispered before falling silent for a moment.

Marcus gently pruned a few dead branches from the small tree and poured some water from his canteen at its base before speaking again. "You're going to be a grandma. If you can believe it. I'm just starting to believe it myself. Abby and I, we'll like I said, you were right." He smirked. "I wish more then anything that you were here to help me out. We both know I'm going to be about useless with a baby. Lucky for me Abby's a great teacher, like you. This child, he or she, is going to know what a amazing person you are. They're going to know that their grandmother will always be around watching out for them even if they never got to meet you in person. I've got to be honest, I'm not sure what scares me more the idea of having a daughter as stubborn as Abby or a son as bull headed as me. I don't know how you did it mom, I was such an ass. I'm going to be better though, I have to be better, for Abby and the baby. I've learned my lesson the hard way. I'm going to be the man that you raised, not the man I thought I needed to be to prove I wasn't dad. In the end I ended up more like him then I could have imagined."

He paused again. There was so much he wished he had told his mother while she was around. The cathartic release of finally voicing his emotions unbound a part of his soul. Years of thinking that being strong meant never loosing self control or showing his emotion proved to be his true weakness. He had to admit he felt lighter, even if he was just talking to a tree. "Anyway I just thought you should know, I plan on making Abby my wife when we can. We have a lot of work to do down here to make peace but I want to believe we can. I know you would believe. I'm not sure when I'll be free to come back to check in but I promise I will. I love you mom." He ran his fingers over the trees branches lightly and reverently one last time before standing to leave. His steps back to camp fell in an easiness that he hadn't felt in years, and in a way he didn't quiet understand but he sure as hell wasn't going to question it.

Back at camp all Marcus wanted to do was see Abby but as soon as he entered the station he heard the announcement calling himself and Clarke to the airlock. He ran into Clarke on the way. "Hey" he smiled but his greeting was met with an odd look. "What?" He added.

"Why are you smiling?" Clarke asked, clearly confused at his disposition. "that was one hell of a blow up you and my mom had. Are you okay?"

"Oh right. No, we're fine. Somethings never change I guess, but we talked it over and came to the conclusion she was right."

"You're learning." Clarke chuckled. "And who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"Hey!" He acted offended as they walked to remainder of the way to the airlock. They both turned serious at the issue at hand as they found Abby pacing in front of the airlock, clearly infuriated.

"Did he say something?" Marcus asked

"No…. but his blood did… Jackson found genetic marker anomalies that can only come from someone who was born on the ark." Abby seethed.

"It didn't come from the blood transfusion that we gave him." Marcus tried to think rationally.

"No, I took the sample before that." Abby explained.

"They're bleeding my friends." Clarke bit.

"We don't know that." Marcus tried to keep the peace.

"Yes, we do! We were genetically engineered. They weren't." Clarke rushed to the airlock controls but was quickly blocked by Marcus.

"What are you doing?"

"Killing him. Get out of my way Kane." Clarke seethed but Marcus's grip on her held firm keeping her back from the controls.

"Calm down." He tried to reason with her.

"Clarke…You are not in charge here. We do things my way." Abby stepped in. Clarke stared daggers at her mother before shooting a glance at Marcus. Marcus could see the gears ticking in her mind before she wordlessly turned and left.

Abby sighed as and rubbed her forehead, the stress of the day giving her another damn headache. "She's up to something." She shook her head.

"Oh I know she is. She's just like you." Marcus smirked slightly. Abby opened her mouth to argue with him but he cut her off and changed the subject. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know breakfast?" She guessed.

"That's what I thought. Abby, you haven't eaten all day. You can't keep doing this."he said generally concerned.

"I'm fine Marcus. Who's the doctor anyway."

"And as a doctor you know better. Come on let's grab some dinner and get some fresh air." He placed his hand gently small of her back and guided her through the halls of the station not giving her the opportunity to argue. He's pretty sure he hears her grumble something under her breathe as they walk side by side. "What was that?" He can't help but smirk.

"I said what are you so happy about?" She repeated as they made there way outside.

"What's there not to be happy about?"

"Oh I don't know. We are at war, our so called allies look like they're about to turn on us any second now and my daughter is bound and determined to undercut my authority at every turn. Leaving our very survival down here in question." She rattled off what should have been obvious.

"Sit. Relax." He directed her to an open table near where food was being prepared over a large fire for the camp. "Yes that's all true but you're forgetting somethings."

"Oh enlighten me please."

"I love you." He smiled again taking her hand in his. "I'm going to be a father. You've agreed to be my wife. I don't think I've had a better reason to smile in my life."

Abby found herself smiling too as he spoke these simple truths like they were the only thing that mattered in the world. Of course it wasn't that simple, they both knew that, but if they were going to survive this it would be because they had each other. Abby squeezed their conjoined hands kissed the back of his palm in hopes that the simple gesture relayed her appreciation for his presence and strength.

They held each other's gaze lovingly for several moments before Marcus broke the silence. "Well I guess this means we can scratch the name Emerson from the list. Which is sort of a shame because it reminds me of mom." He said with out really thinking much of it.

"You've thought about names?" Abby asked a little surprised.

The question made Marcus feel suddenly like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Obviously he knew they would have to discuss this together, they were just fleeting thoughts he'd had when he'd allowed himself to day dream. "Not really… I mean only briefly. I'm sorry if I wasn't suppose to…" he rambled before Abby cut in.

"No I love that you've thought about it….even just briefly." Abby teased. "And yes that name is definitely off the table. I've thought about it too you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah and if it's okay with you I would like to name her Vera, if it's a girl of course." At first Marcus stayed silent and just marveled at the woman in front of home. "I mean it Marcus your mother was an amazing woman, her light should continue to shine." She explained.

"That would mean the world to me Abby." He finally croaked, overcome with emotions. If they weren't in public he would have scooped her up and kissed her senseless, but that wasn't the type of attention either of them needed right now. Instead he kissed her hand mirroring her earlier action. "I'll grab us some food. Do you wand mutant deer stew or mutant deer steak with gravy and vegetables ." He offered.

"What's the difference?" Abby scrunched her face in disgust.

"Nothing." He laughed. "Just trying to make it sound like we don't eat the same crap everyday. Hope your stomach's up for it."

"You and me both." She giggled back.

When he returned he held two bowls of stew in his hands. He set one down in front of Abby before taking a seat across from her at the table. They ate in silence for a few moments before Marcus spoke. "What about if it's a boy?"

"I haven't really thought about it really. I'm used to thinking girl I guess." Abby replied honestly.

"Is that like mother's intuition?" Marcus guessed with his limited knowledge of pregnancies.

"It's far too early for that and even then it's still just a guess. I could be wrong."

Marcus nodded as he continued to eat. Part of him wondered if she wished she still had the equipment she had on the ark so they wouldn't have to wait till the baby was born to find out the gender. He thought briefly of asking Raven to build something but another thought popped into his head. "What about Jake?"

He watched as Abby froze at the mention of her former husband's name. They had seemed to be successfully blocking their prior indiscretions and guilt since they made it to the ground. Those feelings hadn't gone away for either of them but rather had found a place deep in their subconscious. "What about him?" Abby replied obviously confused and uncomfortable.

"For a boy I mean." Marcus said hesitantly.

"Absolutely not!" She shouted causing everyone around them to look at them. The sight of the two fighting was not an uncommon sight however and the onlookers quickly returned to their own conversations once they realized there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

"It was just a suggestion Abby. He was a good man and my friend." He tried to explain.

"You don't think I know that!"

"Of course I know you do. That's why I thought…."

"Don't you think that's a little indecorous. After what we did." Still astonished at his suggestion.

"I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with you Abby. I'm not saying it was right but neither of us meant to hurt him."

Abby sighed. "I know it's just that….I don't want to feel guilty about this child…and when I think about Jake.. I…. I just don't want to…" Abby emotions started to get the better of her but Marcus understood what she was trying to say. He'd stolen the man's wife essentially and no matter how right it felt they were both guilty in one way or another.

"Hey it's okay." He tried to calm her . "I get it. You're right, I'm sorry I brought it up."

They ate in silence for a while. Marcus felt guilty for getting her so upset. He hadn't meant to, the last thing he wanted to do was upset her anymore then she already was. 'You're fucking up the whole husband thing already and you're not even married yet.' He chastised himself. He wanted to make her smile like it was his new mission in life to see her smile everyday.

"What about Stuart?" He blurted out causing her to almost choke on her food.

"Definitely not. If Stuart is the best you come up with you and I are going to have problems." She chuckled.

"What? it's a good strong name…good ol' Stu." He tried to reply but the humor in his voice gave him away.

They both laughed for a moment before Abby suddenly got serious. "Clarke."

"You already have one of those Abby." Marcus continued to jest.

"No Marcus look." Abby gestured to where Clarke, Indra and a small garrison of grounders emerged from the station with their prisoner. "They've got Emerson."

Marcus and Abby both jumped to their feet to cut them off. "Clarke what are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Clarke stop!" Abby commanded.

"No. I'm letting the prisoner go." Clarke replied defiantly.

"Absolutely not."

"He hasn't told us yet." Marcus tried to buffer the two Griffin women.

"He doesn't have to. He's gonna tell them something." Clarke countered.

"Get the prisoner back to the airlock." Abby commanded their guards, obviously no playing Clarke's game.

"Yes mam." The guards replied as the moved towards Emerson. The grounders immediately unsheathed their swords, prepared to put up a fight.

"You may be the chancellor, it I'm in charge." Clarke stood her ground as well.

"Indra. Tell your people to stand down before this gets out of hand." Abby changed tactics.

"No." Indra replied simply but effectively stating her loyalties.

"People could get hurt."

"Not if you get out of my way. You need to trust that I know what's right for us." Clarke pleaded.

Marcus placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "The grounders trust Clarke. Maybe we should too."

Abby considered his words before finally giving in and giving the guard the orders to stand down. She knew she was never going to win this battle of wills. Abby and Marcus watched them let Emerson go from a distance. "She might be better at this then us. She has been down here longer."Marcus spoke again as he took Abby's hand I his.

"Then why does it feel like she's here but I've still lost her." Abby sighed.

"She's a leader Abby. Good or bad she's a leader. We just have to trust her." Marcus pulled her towards the station. "Come on let's get some rest tomorrow's another battle."

Ok so before you get too upset, the baby will not be named Vera, Jake or errr Stuart. Lol. I will be dropping some hints on the name and possibly gender in up coming chapters. I will have the second part of this chapter up as soon as I get time to type it up so keep an eye out. Thanks!


End file.
